The Queen's Savior
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: AU- A new curse has washed over Storybrooke. Everyone's gone back to where they came from. No one remembers who they are, or who they'd become in the last three years...except for one! Snow White and Prince Charming's love may not save them this time... but someone else's might! The Savior- and The Savior alone- can break this curse... If she could only remember! Gradual SwanQueen!
1. Forget Me Not

**A/N - **LAST NIGHT WAS INSANE! Haha, so here's the beginning of an AU fic... I have no doubt in my mind the entire OUAT fandom is reading/writing AU stories, haha! There's some stuff from last night's episode in this chapter, but there's also a lot my own stuff! I do NOT take credit for what the writers of OUAT have created! Remember, they have false memories; they think things happened, when they really didn't. Obviously I took some creative license... Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Oh, and as always, SwanQueen will happen at some point in this story ;-)

* * *

_Emma stood with a protective arm around her young son, surrounded by people she didn't recognize- save for two-, uttering words she didn't remember. "I just found you."_

_A woman in a pink parka had a sad smile on her face, and although Emma didn't know who she was, something in her wanted to make it better."And now it's time for you to leave us again; for your best chance and his," she said with a nod to Henry._

_Emma felt het lips move; she had no control over what she was saying."But... I'm... not done. I'm the Savior right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That's what Henry always said." She glanced down at the boy in her arms- her boy. Henry seemed so stiff, so alarmed._

_The woman in the parka spoke again, and Emma gave in to the impulse of making eye contact with her. "Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you; you've touched the lives of everyone here." _

_The blonde heard her voice again,"But we're family." _

_"Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that." Emma didn't understand why the woman was being so nice to her, or why she thought they were family. The only family Emma had was Henry. _

_Suddenly, the man behind the sad woman spoke up. He, too, addressed Emma. "You and Henry can be a family, and you and can get your wish: you can be like everyone else. You can be happy."_

_"It's time for you to believe in yourself Emma. It's time for you to find hope," the oddly maternal woman smiled. _

_Another foreigner caught Emma's attention. This woman looked different; she was more composed, more regal. Her dark, brown hair blew in her face, and Emma sensed her enchanting eyes stare into her being. "I've known you for some time, and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so that I could be with my son. But really, what I want is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You have to go." How did this woman know Henry? What the hell was she talking about?_

_Without her own knowledge or consent, Emma's mouth said, "Ok." _

* * *

When Emma woke up the next morning, the pounding in her head from the night before had vanished. All that was left was a fresh outlook on life; it was the way she always woke up. Even when she had these weird dreams, which she could never decipher, Emma was nothing but positive. Her alarm rang, but she was always conscious when she sent a lazy hand flying for the touchscreen. The morning sunlight greeted her like an old friend, and Emma soaked it all in. Living in Boston had its ups and downs, but mornings like these were definitely ups for her.

Before stepping a foot out of her warm, cozy bed, Emma listened for her teenaged son. A few seconds of silence passed, Emma inhaled deeply, stretched her arms over her head with a wide yawn, and threw the heavy blankets off of her torso. It was time to make breakfast. Like all mothers do.

* * *

_The cool winter's air nipped at Henry's nose as stood across from a dark-haired woman, one he'd never seen before in his life. Although he didn't know her, a swell of compassion churned in his chest. He heard other voices around him, but the only one he listened to was his own. "This isn't fair; it's all my fault." _

_The worried woman searched his eyes curiously, "What do you mean?" _

_"If I'd never gone to get Emma, if I'd just lived under the curse with you, none of this would've happened. I thought I was alone... I thought you didn't love me. But I was wrong."_

_"Henry, I was wrong too. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I cast a curse out of vengeance, and I'm... I'm a villain. You heard Mr. Gold; villains don't get happy endings..." This woman sounded so despondent, so remorseful. Wait- did she say curse?_

_Henry reached out for the woman's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You're not a villain; you're my mom." _

* * *

Henry had overslept by 15 minutes. If anyone asked, he blamed his alarm clock; the darn thing always malfunctioned. Instead of going off at his scheduled eight o'clock sharp, the electronic device rang at 8:15, just like his mother's. The only difference was, Emma woke up at 8:15 on purpose. Sometimes, Henry wished he'd slept even later. He never got to finish his dreams; they always ended without a resolution.

The 14 year-old could hear the clanking of a metal whisk against a glass bowl from the kitchen, and he knew his early-rising mom was already busy. Henry savored moments like these; the smell of pancakes on the stove, birds singing outside of his window, the renewed sense of hope for a good day. People always told him he had an old soul, the way he always made his gratitude known. But Henry would just blush and look away; he never handled compliments well. Emma had raised him to be modest and selfless, not boastful and greedy. Although, if he did admit it, Henry always felt proud when his maturity was recognized.

After counting to 10 in his head, Henry braced himself for the bright rays of sun that would hit his face the moment he stood up. With a tired groan, the growing man kicked the covers sloppily over his bed. The morning had begun.

* * *

When everything had been finished, when the food was served and the table was set, Emma was ready to join her son for their habitual breakfast together. She had just taken her first sip of cocoa when there was a hard thumping on the wooden door.

"Someone coming up?" Henry asked absentmindedly.

Emma glanced in the direction of their door, unsure as to who would be paying them a morning visit. "No," she shook her head. The knocking started again, and harder. Henry was already cutting in his meal while Emma switched off the music and walked to the door, still confused as to who would be calling so early.

The moment Emma opened the barrier, a rugged-looking man in black leather smiled at her. "Swan," he grinned. As if he had no manners, the stranger let himself into her apartment.

Emma thrust a hand out, "Do I know you?"

The man's smile faded, "I need your help. Something's happened- something terrible. Your family is in trouble."

"My family's right here. Who are you?" Emma didn't take kindly to uninvited guests making themselves at home, especially when she'd never meet them before.

"An old friend," he breathed. There was something in his eyes, perhaps desperation, that caught Emma's attention. "I know you can't remember me... I can make you." Without warning, the leather-clad man pulled Emma in for a passionate kiss. It didn't last long until Emma kneed him in the groin and pushed him out of her home.

"The hell are you doing?!" she cried from the doorway.

"Long shot... I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did," he choked out.

"All you're gonna feel is handcuffs when I call the cops!"

Emma started to close the door, but the man stopped her. "I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me- you have to-" The door was slammed in his face. And that was that.

Henry heard the harsh bang and glanced at his mother. "Who's that?"

Still breathless, Emma tried to play it down. "No idea. Someone must've left the door open downstairs." With one last look over her shoulder, she went back to her son. "Come on, let's eat."

* * *

Everyone knew her as the Evil Queen. That's how the townspeople saw her, and after time, that's how Regina Mills began to see herself. It wasn't her intention. She never wanted to become her mother. But in her eyes, she was left no other option. Everything she loved had been taken from her, and everyone she cared was gone.

When the curse failed to appease her needs, The Queen had ripped out Rumplestiltskin's heart in anger. Everyone said killing the ancient wizard involved two things: ending his life with his own dagger, and in return, becoming the Dark One yourself. Regina never listened to folklore. Why give in to already-told stories, when you can write your own?

When the curse failed, The Queen gained a new streak of vengeance. No one was safe, and no one could stop her. With the magic of the Dark One in her veins, The Queen was invincible.

For weeks, Regina had traveled the land for a new start. Now that she harnessed unimaginable power, she could do whatever she pleased.

"What have I told you about slowing the carriages?" Regina barked at her driver through the window. "You do not stop until I tell you so."

"Your Majesty, there is an obstruction in our path. We must stop in order to move it," the frightened soldier responded. "It will only be a moment."

Unsatisfied with his answer, Regina straightened her back and opened the door herself. "Very well, but _you_ will not be clearing our trail. I'm sure our lovely Prince will gift us with removing it himself. Won't you... Charming?"

The sandy brown-haired man look up from his horse and dead into Regina's eyes. For a reason no one understood, including herself, Regina had taken pity on the Prince and Snow White. By no means had she forgotten what Snow took away from her, but every time she opened her mouth to hurl an insult the young woman's way, something stopped her. While she made everyone else suffer with violence, Regina made the Charming's pay their debt by her own requests.

Prince Charming dismounted his white steed and hid his anxiety well. He passed the carriage that was transporting his expectant wife and gave her a congenial nod as if to say, "Remain calm." Just a few more steps in the mud, and Charming would be a foot away from the Queen. "Your majesty?" he tilted his head. The words tasted like sour milk in his mouth, yet he had no choice to utter the title. "How may I be of assistance?"

Regina examined her nails casually, her long, dark hair pulled into a ponytail above her head. She knew her guards were watching, and she knew Snow White was listening. Having an audience only enlarged her ego. "It seems as though we cannot pass. My men are fatigued from the journey. However, you, my dear, have done little to nothing. We cannot continue until this... obstruction is cleared."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Charming bowed in understanding. He removed his heavy, red robes and handed them to his wife. "I'll be but a minute." With adrenaline in his system, the prince kept straight on, passed Regina's royal carriage and into the trail. What he saw, however, was not a fallen tree, but a man. "Sir?" Charming asked cautiously. "Are you lost?" When the man looked up at his prince, Charming instantly recognized him. "Baelfire?"

* * *

Emma Swan had never met her biological parents. She'd tried to find them when she was in her early twenties, but with a young child of her own, her search only lasted so long. At some point, she gave up hope of ever locating them. She had Henry, and he was all the family she needed. Once she came to realize this, the rest seemed unimportant. So, when the unfamiliar face told her that "her family" was in danger, other than bewilderment, Emma felt a tiny bit of hope flutter in her chest. Although, the moment she came back to reality, she was embarrassed she believed the word of a stranger.

"You ready to go, Kid?" she called through their two bedroom loft. With her red, leather jacket on, Emma waited patiently for her 14 year-old in the hallway. "Come on, Henry, we gotta get going."

"I'm here, Mom. You can chill," the sarcastic young man griped. He readjusted his red and gray scarf around his neck so that the ends were even.

"Uh, you wanna rephrase that?"

Henry sighed deeply. "I'm ready to go now."

"Thanks. You gotta lose the attitude, Kid. I know it's part of being your age, but really, not cool." Emma put an arm around Henry as they left their home. They made it all the way to the first floor when the same man in leather approached them. "Seriously? You again? Kid, get your pepper spray," she ordered.

Henry started rummaging through his backpack when the man held his hands up in surrender. "Swan, please, I'm unarmed." His nonexistent left hand was hidden with a glove he'd found outside.

"You know him?" Henry peered up at Emma.

"No, but I know her," Hook said. "And you. It's been a long time, mate. You've grown."

"Back the hell away from my kid," Emma warned.

"Emma, I am not here to harm you. I told you, I need your help," the accented-man repeated. "Your parents... _they_ need your help. And your mother," he directed at Henry.

"Whoa, just... hold on. Who the hell are you?" Emma demanded.

"Apologies, love, I keep... I forget that you don't remember. I'm Captain Killian Jones, but most people refer to me by my more colorful moniker: Hook."

"As in, Captain Hook?" Emma raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Aye, the very same," Hook confirmed.

Emma just stared at the- what, pirate? Her fear quickly turned to pity for the deranged figure. "I take it you're not from around here," she said in a gentle tone. "I know a place where you can stay the night, get some... medical help."

"No! Emma, I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you, but your family does... even if they can't remember, they believe in you. We all do. Please, all I ask is for a bit of your time," Hook pleaded.

Emma debated the captain's offer, unaware that Henry was so interested. "I kind wanna hear him, Mom. Is that ok?"

The blonde looked over at her son, and never one to say "no," she nodded. "Fine. You've got five minutes. But not here. Follow me."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Charming hissed in his comrade's ear. "It isn't safe for you."

"Is that her?" Baelfire questioned. "Is that the woman who murdered my father?"

Charming tried to stand in Baelfire's line of view, "You must get yourself out of here! She does not know who you are."

"But I know her!" Baelfire spat.

"Is everything all right, Charming?" Regina wondered innocently. "You're trying my patience!"

"The situation is under control, Your Majesty," Charming assured. "Listen to me! Let me help you get away!"

"No," Baelfire shook his head stubbornly. His worn out clothes advertised the poor living conditions he'd been under: blood stains from fights, dried mud from drunken falls. "Take me," he begged. "Take me as a prisoner."

"Charming?" Regina called out again.

"Don't reveal my identity, just take me with you."

The Prince looked into his friend's brown eyes, and he saw the despair Baelfire was drowning in. "All right," he conceded. "But do not utter a word to the Queen, or she **will** have your heart."

"That means nothing," Balefire grunted as Charming helped him up. "My heart is broken anyway."


	2. Reservations

"You're telling me my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma questioned apprehensively. She'd whisked the enigmatic figure to the nearest Starbucks and set him down at a table far from other people. In a public setting, she wouldn't lose control as easily. As long there were others around, Emma Swan would remain calm.

"Aye, lass, they are," Hook bowed his head. Uncomfortable around the commotion of the modern world, Hook squirmed in his chair, his eyes scanned the room critically. The people of this world seemed glued to their tiny devices, no one engaged in conversation with one another. "And they require your immediate relief, as does the boy's father- Neal."

"Whoa. Hold on. How the hell do you know that?" Emma snarled ferociously, her arm around Henry spasmed as she brought him closer. No one knew the true identity of the boy's biological father, except for the two of them. She never talked about the man who walked out on their family. She swore to herself she'd never subject Henry to the same agony she'd experienced all those years ago.

"As I told you earlier, I'm an old friend." Hook took another swig of cappuccino and nearly gagged at its strength. "I must say, I prefer Granny's beverages to this world's. She knew how to make it taste like home."

"Home being this... Enchanted Forest?"

It was evident to Hook that Emma believed none of the information he'd provided her with. As he said before, however, he didn't blame the blonde for her inflexible stance. "Swan, love-"

"Don't call me that. I don't even know you," the bounty-hunter warned.

"My apologies. Emma, you may not remember who I am, or who your family is, but I can prove to you that I'm telling the truth if you'll just give me the chance."

Henry was always quick to assume good intentions. Sometimes it got him in hot water, but other times, he found it could help to give someone the benefit of the doubt. "I'm listening," he piped from under Emma's embrace. "Ma, you'll know if he's lying-"

"Because of her super power," Hook completed the thought. "When I knew you before, your ability to detect a lie was often one you boasted about. Everyone knows about it." A small knot tied in the pit of Emma's stomach as she heard Hook's reasoning. Henry was the only one who who believed in her "superpower." Others waved it off as though it were a joke.

"That's not enough to convince me," Emma affirmed. The rigid woman folded her arms one over the other the way she did when she wanted ti intimidate someone.

"You, Henry, and your mother all drink hot chocolate with cinnamon. I overheard your order at Granny's Diner one morning. I thought it was rather odd at the time." The determined pirate readied himself to further sway Emma's beliefs. "That red coat of yours," he nodded to her sleeves, "you never go anywhere without it. Except for Neverland, that was quite an exception."

"Neverland?" Henry squeaked. "Like Peter Pan and the Lost Boys?"

"I see you know your stories, mate. Yes, that Neverland, though there's a lot this world hasn't told you about-"

"Stop!" Emma hissed. "I'm the one you need to persuade, not my son."

Hook gave the woman a crooked smile and scratched his five o'clock shadow. "With all due respect, Emma, if you've both forgotten, then you _both_ need to be reminded.

* * *

"What have we here? A wanderer through my land?" Regina watched as Charming dragged the new prisoner behind him. When they were close enough, the Queen lifted the man's face and searched through his empty eyes. "You've entered the wrong kingdom, you unlucky soul. Didn't you know? No trespassers allowed." Just as Regina pulled her hand back, ready to rip out the stranger's heart, Charming stepped in front of his old companion. "Step aside, 'Prince!'"

"Your Majesty, wait! He's given himself over voluntarily. He's bowed out of a fight. Might I suggest we keep him in the dungeons as a detainee? He's of poor health; he could work off his debt in exchange for a few meals."

Regina peeked around Charming's broad shoulders and caught a glimpse of the struggling man behind him. Such filth, such disrespect for her empire. But, if Charming was willing to risk his life for a stranger, there must be something to him. Regina lowered her arm and smoothed the front of her feathered coat, "One meal per day, and he will be gone in a month's time."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Charming knelt down to help the weak nomad and led him to his wife's carriage. As long as Baelfire had a rope tied over his hands to show his imprisonment, Charming could go forth with the act. "I'm sure my wife is able to supervise him for the remainder of our journey," he said loud enough for Regina to hear. He knew that Regina wouldn't question his decision if she heard that Snow was involved. For reasons he couldn't fathom, Regina's vendetta against Snow had lost its edge.

With the help of her driver, Regina got back into her freight and shut the tiny door. The whole carriage jostled as the knight clambered back onto the bench. In her husky, hypnotic voice, Regina released the command, "Continue."

* * *

Henry walked three steps ahead of his mother on the gravel trail. The empty, green land around them gave them the privacy, as well as the right tone, for their discussion. Hook hadn't seen such untouched nature in his short visit to Boston, everything else was either a restaurant or a department store. Seeing a bit of land in its natural glory reminded him a lot of the Enchanted Forest. "I'm not saying I believe you," Emma stated factually, "but on the completely off chance that I did... explain it to me one more time."

Hook's left hand was bothering him; he didn't feel complete without his missing metallic friend, though he tried not to let it get to him. "Ages ago, the Queen cast a dark curse. It sent everyone in the land, including your parents, to a place called Storybrooke. For your safety, they sent you through a magic wardrobe. You arrived just as the curse took over. In this new town, no one, except for the Queen, remembered who they were. She became the mayor- Regina Mills-"

"Regina," Emma muttered under her breath. Odd flashes broke through Emma's mental walls, images flickered, but nothing concrete. "Uh, sorry, keep going."

Hook nodded obligingly, "Regina Mills. She adopted Henry as an infant. She raised him in this town, until he found you. He brought you back with him, and as the Savior, you eventually broke the curse; thus allowing everyone's memories to return."

"And where does your story come in?"

"I arrived to your town under regretful circumstances. It matters not what they were. Eventually, I tried to make it right. Some very nasty people found out about Storybrooke and tried to destroy magic."

"How could they?" Emma asked in mock horror.

Hook belittled Emma's snide comments and trudged on through his explanation. "They kidnapped the lad and took him to Neverland. All of us, your family and I, traveled a long distance to save him. And we did... Except..."

"Except what? Dude, if you want my help, you gotta tell me everything," Emma pointed out. _Not that I believe him_, she reminded herself.

Henry trailed on down the winding path, playing off the fact that he was eavesdropping. "Except the boy died trying to save magic."

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. "Ok, you had me for a second, man. You really did. But now, your time is up. Henry! Come on, we're leaving!" She charged for her young son and yanked him by the arm none-to-gently. "I shoulda called the cops when I had the chance," she mumbled.

"Emma, wait!" Hook ran after the hysterical woman; he tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. When he finally did reach her, he saw the fire that blazed in her eyes. "Clearly the boy is all right, we did save him. Just let me finish." Emma turned to walk away, but paused with her back towards Hook; one hand was in Henry's, and her heart pounded in her ears. "This new curse, it was inescapable. Only you and Henry managed to flee from it, thanks to Regina. The rest of us, your parents and Neal included, we were transported back to our land."

"Neal?" she breathed.

"Aye. He never told you, but his father is the wizard known as the Dark One... was the Dark One. He passed on when he killed Peter Pan."

Finally, Emma rotated and made brief eye-contact with the man. "You're kidding, right? Neal, Henry's dad, is the son of a wizard?"

"I assure you, this is no ruse. Emma, when we got back, none of us remembered who we were. I'm the only one to have gained my memories, which means I'm the only able to find you. There's just one way to break the curse, to bring everyone back: True Love's kiss. Not by your parent's, not like the first time, but _your_ True Love. And, since it didn't work with me, that means only one other person."

"And who's that?"

Hook walked up in front of Emma, which made it hard for her not to look at him. "Neal."

* * *

When the Queen's party returned to her castle, she went straight to her chambers and locked the doors behind her. It had been a perilously long excursion. She still hadn't found the right piece of land to start anew. She would never admit so to her guards, or to anyone else, but the Queen was beginning to lose hope of ever getting a fresh beginning. The ruler even felt ridiculous for thinking such a thing. Her, the Evil Queen? Get a happy ending? Preposterous! After everything she'd done to people, after all the pain she'd inflicted, what made her believe she could achieve happiness?

Through all of Regina's actions, through all of her failures and triumphs, there was nothing she regretted except for one tragedy: carrying the responsibility for the death of Snow White and Prince Charming's newborn daughter. The anguish she felt day after day, the guilt that grabbed a hold of her every time she laid eyes on the expectant princess, the inhumane howling that echoed through the corridors every night were enough to crush her own heart. Perhaps that is why she allowed an extent of compassion to burn a hole through the walls she'd surrounded herself with.

She remembered that day well, the day the curse had failed. She saw the way Snow cradled an unconscious Charming and rocked him back and forth, the blood on the hem of her white nightgown, her long, brown hair fell over them both. The wooden wardrobe stood before the new parents, empty. Purple smoke started to encase the entire kingdom, Snow's cries of agony and relief combined into a gut-wrenching wailing. Regina located above the naive royals, ready to accept her new role in the world they'd soon be in. Then, it stopped. The smoke, the thunder, the terrified screams. It all came to an end. The curse had failed to meet her needs. All of her hard work, the death of her own father, had been for nothing.

Furious at the unpredictable imp, Regina stormed his castle in an unstoppable rage. She destroyed everything he had: all of his collections from deals made, all of of his furniture, even his son's blanket. Rumplestiltskin's magic was no match for a woman on a warpath, and when his did nothing to defend him, his life was no more. Regina remained silent as she forced her hand into his chest cavity, retracted his heart, and crushed it into dust. The Dark One's partner, a horrified young woman, was then taken by Regina to the dungeons where she would stay until the Queen decided to release her.

Regina had taken many lives in the course of her reign, but none of them compared to her father and an innocent baby. There was only a shred of humanity left in the woman, but the burden was enough to last several lifetimes. Eventually, the Queen had come to accept her choices and continue her work as supreme a monarch. With Snow White and Prince Charming living under the same roof, it was a constant reminder of how she'd let her revenge control her.

Sometimes she questioned her own motives behind allowing them to stay in the castle; was it to punish the couple for their insolence years before, or to punish herself for the unforeseen ramifications of her vendetta? No amount of magic could help Regina find the answer.

* * *

Against her better judgement, Emma allowed Mr. Jones to return to their apartment with them. While she wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of telling him his story intrigued her, Henry was shameless in his blind trust.

As the blonde tossed her keys in the ceramic bowl on the coffee table, Henry offered their home to Hook. "Are you hungry. We've got fish sticks, chicken nuggets, hot dogs, frozen macaroni cheese?"

"No, thank you, mate, I'm fine," the pirate respectfully declined. He started to explore the walls of their abode and found further evidence to support his claim. "No family pictures?" he wondered.

Emma peered up from the pile of junk mail and glanced at her empty walls. For some reason, it never occurred to her that there were no photos of her and Henry together. All of the memories she needed were in her head. "I'm not good with cameras," she grunted.

"Not even drawings from the lad's school days?" Hook pressed. Except for purchased paintings, there were no family moments captured on paper.

Henry flopped on the couch and propped his feet up on the table. "I'm not really good with art," he shrugged. "I mean, I can do stick figures."

Hook gave Henry a gentle smile, a genuine one. "I'm sure you're better than you give yourself credit for."

"So," Emma cut in. "What now? Do you need money for a plan ticket? Or a bus ride? How are you getting home?"

Although he was disappointed that Emma hadn't budged at all, Hook refused to give up. "Well, my transportation is a bit unconventional, and I'd hoped that you two would be returning with me."

"Cool, like a field trip?" Henry asked eagerly. His constant yearning to travel had been a part of his life ever since he could remember.

"I'm not entirely sure what that is, mate, but time off, yes. What I said earlier is true; we need your help, Emma. The only way I can truly validate my recounting is with this," he unearthed a see-thru, bean-shaped object. "I have only one. I used the other to get here."

"I know that!" Henry pointed enthusiastically. "That's like in Jack and the Beanstalk! It's a magic bean!"

"Another point for the young captain," Hook winked. "What do you say, Swan? Are you up for an adventure?"

Emma looked back and forth between her overly thrilled son and the rough foreigner. "Just old the phone for a minute, ok? You show up on our doorstep, unannounced, uninvited, throw a bullshit story at us, tell me I'm the daughter of two fairytale characters, that there are others under some bizarro curse by an Evil Queen, and you expect me to believe you? All in one day?"

"I don't expect anything, but I am hoping- something you and your family has taught me to to do."

Hook's hazel eyes locked onto Emma's green orbs and pulled the blonde's focus. "Look, I don't know what to say here, or what to do... Can I... can we just sleep on it? If you still think this is real in the morning-"

"It _is_ real, Swan," Hook reiterated gently.

"If it's still real to you in the morning, then... I dunno, maybe. That's the only answer I can give you right now." Emma's arms fell helplessly at her sides, an apologetic grimace aimed towards her son.

"I understand," the captain nodded politely. "Though, I must tell you, we haven't much time to waste."

* * *

"This was supposed to be for her," Snow muttered in sorrow as she grazed a finger against the wooden crib. "She would have slept in this night after night, right here next to us." Charming was on their bed in the adjoining room, his face in his hands. Every day Snow would mourn the loss of their daughter; she would tour the empty nursery they'd never taken down and contemplate what life would have been with their child still there. Although Charming managed to send their newborn through the wardrobe just in time, Snow's relief had instantly turned to grief as the curse never took over. Unsure of where their child had ended up, Charming and Snow had gone on a search for her. In the time they had away from Regina, which wasn't much, they would scour the land for any signs of the baby they'd given up. After nine months of searching, Charming started lose the faith in ever finding her. "She's a year old, Charming."

"I know, Snow," the empty Prince replied.

"She had my chin, remember? And your eyes, your big, blue eyes." Snow caressed her tiny bump as she mumbled endless musings. "I wonder if she has your blonde hair, or my brown locks."

"I don't know, Snow," he said blandly.

"She's probably walking by now, or at least taking her first steps."

"I know, Snow." This is how their discussions went since the weeks after they lost the baby. Even though Snow was bringing another life into the world, nothing seemed to fill the void their daughter had left. The noble Prince had no more angst in him, only resolution. And his wife, well, she seemed frozen in a wistful state.

Snow made one last lap around the small creche before joining her husband on their bed. They hadn't spoken much during the expedition in the day, except for when Charming put Baelfire across from her. "I overheard what happened earlier. You saved his life."

"It's what allies do," Charming dismissed. "He'll soon wish he'd stayed away, though."

"What makes you say that?" Snow wondered.

As if he were honestly shocked by her question, Charming lurched forward off of the bed and started pacing the floor. "He doesn't know the Queen like we do. Revenge runs in his veins, Snow. That alone should have killed him, now he'll have to wait for Regina to finish the job."

"You shouldn't talk about her like that," Snow chastised. "She's not the Evil Queen anymore... not the way she used to be."

Charming massaged his neck as he shook his head in disagreement. "Have you really let her dilute your mind? Surely you're not as immature to believe she's actually changed?" Snow jutted her chin out and gazed through the open window, the sound of crickets distracted her. "She doesn't care about us, Snow. We're just as much prisoners as everyone else!"

"How can you say that?" Snow demanded in a fragile tone. "We are not her hostages! We are not in her dungeons!"

"Our bodies don't have to be locked up for our souls to be caged! She killed our daughter, Snow!"

"Stop!"

"She tried to murder an entire population- multiple times!"

"Charming!"

"She's just waiting for the right moment to kill us as well! All three of us!" Charming's fury flared in his chest until he saw what his words were doing to his fragile bride, and the rest of his anger vanished. "Snow, I... I'm sorry... It was not my intent to you hurt you. I just- I cannot sit here while she keeps hurting people and gets away with it."

"There is nothing you can do, Charming. We gave her our kingdom, our followers are now hers." Snow wiped the fallen tear from her chin, her eyes stung with the water. Since that night by the wardrobe... Snow just didn't have it in her to stand up against Regina anymore. "Rumplestiltskin may be gone, but what he said may still be true. Our daughter is still the Savior. We just need to find her. We have to find Emma."

* * *

With Hook sleeping on their couch, and Emma's baseball bat near her own bed, the watchful mother tucked her son in after a long dong. The older Henry got, the easier it was for him to say goodnight to Emma; that doesn't mean it was easier for Emma to say goodnight to him.

Henry buried himself deep under his navy, blue comforter and pulled the blankets over his shoulders. He piled his two pillows on top of each other and rested his head on the plush cushions. The overhead light was turned off, and the glow from the moon snuck through his windows. He had a perfect view of the high-hanging energy masses in the purple sky, and he could have sworn he saw a shooting star.

"Kid?" Emma knocked on his door, her head already peeking through. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

After a safety glance at Hook, Emma tiptoed into Henry's room and sat on the edge of his bed. "Crazy day, huh?"

"Kinda." Henry laid with his hands behind his head, completely content in his cocoon. Emma's apple cinnamon shampoo wafted through his bubble, and the teenager had a fuzzy image of a woman flashed in front of his eyes.

Emma read Henry's placid mood, unsure of whether to push him or leave him alone. Eventually, the mother followed her instincts. "What're you thinking about?" she asked tenderly. Henry scrunched up his face the way he did when he was hiding something, his giveaway since he was five years-old. "You can tell me, Kid. Is it about today?" His eyebrows pressed together, and that was all the answer Emma needed. "Henry-"

"I've been having these dreams, Ma," he interrupted. "It's the same thing every time... There's this lady, I don't know who she is, but she knows me. She's got dark, brown hair that brushes her shoulders, matching eyes, a scar on her upper lip. I... I think I've seen her before, but I don't know..."

"You don't think he's being serious, do you?" Slight jest laced her words, and Henry's instantly flushed. Emma mentally berated herself; she still forgot sometimes how sensitive he could be. "No, Henry, I'm sorry." It wasn't fair for her to belittle his experience, when she herself had similar fantasies.

"It's whatever," the young man grumbled, his focus still on the sky. Stars twinkled brightly and red lights lit up where airplanes were.

"Don't be like that, Kid. I'm listening, ok? I won't judge. So, this woman, you think she's Regina? The person Hook claimed adopted you?" Inner demons lashed out at each other in the back of Emma's mind as she recalled how close she'd come to giving Henry up. A part of her had always wondered what would have happened if she'd gone through with the adoption.

"I don't know, Ma, but she's someone important. I don't think I'd be dreaming about her if she wasn't," Henry conceded.

"Henry, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Why do you think?" Henry asked dejectedly. "Because of this."

Emma pressed her lips in a hard line, "Do you say anything in these dreams?"

"Actually, yeah." It was as though Henry could tell Emma was hiding something as well. "I keep apologizing to her... I-I tell her if I hadn't found you, if I'd stayed with her under the-" Henry trailed off as he saw lines connecting to dots.

"What is it?"

Henry sat himself up on his bed and clicked the light on his nightstand. "Ma, he's gotta be telling the truth!"

"What? Why?"

"Because!" Henry whined the way used to as a child. "Because of the dream! I told her if I'd stayed under the curse with her, none of it would've happened." Emma watched the excitement rise in her son, all the while dreading the reality check she'd have to give him. "Ma, this is important. Please, give me an honest answer... Have you been having dreams too?"

Emma exhaled regretfully, "No, I haven't."

Henry narrowed his eyes at his mother and gave her the same look she'd given him a thousand times before. "Ma, for someone who picks of on everyone else's lies, you're a bad liar yourself. You've been having them, too, haven't you?"

The mother and son proceeded to engage in a staring contest. It lasted a good 18 seconds, too, before Emma blinked. "Ok, yeah. I've had a few."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Emma said forcefully. She was never a great loser. She hated admitting defeat, especially when her son was the one who won.

"Who's in them?"

"I don't know," the blonde answered quickly. "I don't recognize them," she amended. "There's a chick in a pink coat, and a dude with bright blue eyes. I think they're a couple."

"Do you say anything?" Emma chewed on her bottom lip nervously and Henry was growing impatient. "Ma?"

"Stuff," she murmured. Henry was still giving her "The Look." "I told them that we were family... the woman was starting to cry. She told me that they knew, and that I'd given them that." Henry was beaming at Emma, and not the kind when he wore when he wanted something- the kind he gave her when he knew he was right. "No way," Emma shook her head. "No. Henry, just... go to sleep, ok? We'll talk more in the morning." With that, Emma gave tucked her son in the blankets one more time, and swiftly exited the room, closing the door behind her. The bathroom light was still on when she passed through the hallways. Emma had assumed Hook would be asleep as well, and was scared shitless when she saw him sitting up. "Jesus Christ!" she gasped, one hand clutching her heart.

"I'm sorry," Hook bowed his head. "I didn't mean to frighten you. "

Emma recovered from her brief fumble and adapted to the unexpected situation- what she did best. "For future reference, normal people don't just chill out in the dark like that." She stumbled around for another light source to get a better glimpse of the man in her apartment. "Look," she sighed. "I told Henry I'd have an answer in the morning, and I don't break promises. So, just chill for the night, ok?"

The small wisp of hope was still ignited in Hook, "As you wish."

"Ok, uh," Emma swept the room with her eyes, "good night."

Hook tilted his head slightly, "Yes, m'lady."

* * *

Before Regina went to bed that night, she visited her father's apple tree on the terrace. Night had fallen upon the Enchanted Forest, and the sounds of home encompassed the castle; fairies gossiping in the trees, ogres ravaging one another, swords clashing against each other. The Queen reveled in the familiar groans of poor townspeople looking for something to eat. It was the little pleasure she was awarded after a hard day.

The ruby, red apples that hung from the branches reflected Regina's own image; she couldn't help but pluck one off of the tree. "You pitiful being," she spat in the mirage. "You have endless power, and yet, your heart is weak." The piece of fruit began to melt in her hand and steam rose into the air; it lost its coloring and soon turned black. "I should have done as my mother had; I should have hidden it away." Regina had only learned of her mother's secret after she'd died. The circumstances around the former queen's demise were unclear, but Regina didn't concern herself with them. Her mother had disowned her a long time ago, there was no need to open herself up again. "Some Queen," she whispered.

"I may have a solution to your problems," a shrill woman announced.

Regina dropped the apple and whipped around, "Who's there?"

"Do not fear, Your Majesty, I am of a similar mind." From the shadows, a figure in black clothing and green skin emerged, her identical eyes hypnotized Regina. "Apologies for my appearance, but as I said, I am like you."

Regina stood in front of her tree protectively, slightly shaken at the uninvited guest. "You mustn't know who I am. I'm the Queen of this land, and you, dear, are invading it!"

The green lady cackled carelessly. "Yes, I know who you are. Your reputation precedes you. I am Elphaba, though most of my delegates refer to me as 'The Wicked Witch of the West.'"

"What are you doing on my land?" Regina demanded sharply.

"My, my, you are a jumpy one, aren't you?"

"I bed your pardon?"

Elphaba ignored Regina's wounded pride and strode towards the Queen. "I know little of your predicament, Your Majesty, but I know enough. What if I could tell you that I could help you? Provide a land for the fresh start you so desperately crave?" The woman's broom floated behind her like a dutiful soldier, ready to take flight. Elphaba ran a finger along the stone walls that prevented people from falling over the ledge, her green skin glinted under the moonlight. "It's quite the life you have here; loyal subjects, endless power, a beautiful... tree. You are, as I understand it, the new Dark One. I have a deal I'd like to make."

Regina's posture stiffened, though her curiosity was sparked. "Go on."

Elphaba smirked greedily, "I know of a place that is untouched by evil; no one would know you or the things you've done. You'd have the opportunity to live an untainted existence, free of the burdens you've carried for so long."

"At what price?" Regina could just hear her old mentor's singsong voice in her ears, _"All magic comes with a price." _

"I see your teacher has taught you well," the witch praised. "The price would be your domain- your kingdom. Your faithful guards would become mine, and I would be the ruler of this land."

Regina scoffed mercilessly at the fine print. "Are you mad? Do you honestly believe I'd abdicate my thrown to someone I've never met? Guards!" she called out.

"I do," Elphaba responded cooly. "If it means getting what you've always wanted: a normal life."

"Your Majesty," a man in silver armor bowed in the doorway.

Elphaba and Regina shared a moment of silence in which the Queen contemplated the cards on the table. Ultimately, Regina had come to a decision. "We have a guest for the time being," she informed her devoted soldier. "Take her to the nearest vacancy in the castle, and have two of your men stand watch outside of her room. We don't want her in harm's way."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Wise choice, Regina," her adversary complimented.

"This does not mean I've accepted your proposal, dear. It simply means I shall let you know with the rise of the sun tomorrow," Regina enforced. "Until then, be careful where you step. You are not my only tenant." Elphaba nodded discreetly before following the knight through the long corridors.

As her newest housemate left her quarters, Regina bent down to retrieve her fallen apple. It had stopped melting and smoking, and instead, reformed into its previous glory. Instead of Regina's own face, she now saw the reflection of the sky in her treasured fruit. In a moment of vulnerability, Regina let her imagination take control. Instead of stars, she only saw the endless opportunities available, and instead of the moon, she only saw her heart; the blackness had a chip in it, and there was a spot of red.

* * *

**A/N -** Hello, dearies! Already 25 follows? You all rock! I'm having a few difficulties with the line that separated segments, but I hope to fix it soon! I should have specified in my last AN: it was implied/said that no one will remember Storybrooke. I understood that to include those from the EF. So, that's why I've given them false memories. For the people in FTL, it's been a year since the curse, and for Emma and Henry it's been their whole life together.

Some things I'll clear up at some point: How Hook remembered and got to Boston, why he doesn't have his actual hook, how/why Neal is back, and Regina's "Dark One powers." I'm sure you all have more questions, and I hope to be able answer them soon in the upcoming chapters. Haha, it'll make sense soon! Thanks for the reviews and follows so far! I hope you all enjoy! :-)


	3. 20 Questions

The next morning, an hour earlier than their alarms, Emma and Henry were up and at em. Hook hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the entire night as he painstakingly awaited Emma's answer. Although he shouldn't have been, he was taken aback by her final response.

"Somehow, you got my son to believe your crap in less than eight hours. And if he believes you, then I do to," she said through gritted teeth; her knuckles turned white from gripping her jug of coffee.

"Are you sure about that, Swan?" he teased, though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. As a last word of advice, Hook cleared his throat and spoke with deliberation. "You may deny it, but I've known you long enough to know that you care about the welfare of others. If you're truly on board, then ignore what I told you about your parents, and if you can, ignore what I told you about Storybrooke. Think only about the people who need your help, because without you, they are doomed. You are their only chance at happiness, and I know that means something to you."

"Wow, no pressure," she snorted. Emma started to leave again when she stopped in by the arm of the couch. "You know, believing in something doesn't always make it true."

"Not necessarily, but in this case..." Hook took one more step closer to the blonde, just enough so that he could hear her breathing. "Emma, regardless of what world you were in, at some point, you thought you were a lost girl. Well, you're not. You have a family, and they need you now more than ever. You'll thank me when you get your memories back."

Emma shoved the thermos into Hook's hand and rolled her eyes. "Don't count on it."

* * *

Regina awoke to the sun rising over the horizon; its soft, orange-ish glow radiated throughout her room. In a manner her mother would detest, Regina's jaw opened wide as she let out a tired yawn. It was when she rolled over onto her side that it dawned on her that she wouldn't see anyone next to her.

This is how it went every morning. Regina's eyes would flutter open as the rest of her body came to life. She'd stretch and squirm underneath her lavish, satin sheets, listen to the birds chirping outside of her window, and for a moment, she wasn't the Evil Queen; she was just Regina. But only for a moment. As soon as she noticed the empty spot beside her, her tranquility seeped through the pores of her skin and left her body, returning it to its former numb state.

As she laid there on her mattress, her focus fixed on the cement ceiling above her, Regina prepared herself for another day; she readied her mind to resume the role of the Evil Queen. She had a name to uphold.

Every new morning, after Regina extracted herself from her nest, she'd walk up to the full length mirror in the corner of her room. With a critical eye, she'd examine her long, dark hair as it hung freely at her hips. In her natural state, she caught a quick peek of the woman she'd been just years before. Her innocence had long disappeared and had been replaced with the thirst for blood. The twinkle that sparkled in her eyes was gone, and only an empty stare remained. Sometimes, Regina could have sworn she'd seen Daniel standing behind her. Others, there was a shorter figure at her side; his face was blurred, but the remnants of a gray and red neckwear echoed in her memory.

Having had enough of remembrance of things past, Regina turned away from her image and resisted the overwhelming urge to break the glass. Old Regina was gone. New Regina had been in her place for years. Any chance of redemption had slipped through her fingers as she continued on the downward spiral of self destruction.

* * *

Emma packed Henry's knapsack with basic supplies: a first-aide kit, energy bars, a couple of water bottles, and the walkie talkies she'd bought him for his eleventh birthday. She was ready to fly out the door when Hook stopped her. "One more thing, Swan."

"What now?" the edgy blonde groaned.

"The blanket."

Emma's heart skipped several beats at the mention of her most prized, material possession. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Have you forgotten already? Or, again, I should say," Hook chuckled at his own joke. "You still need something to convince you, and there's nothing better I can offer than what you already have. Your parents will recognize when they see it."

"Ma, what blanket?" Henry wanted to know. He was completely obvious to what Hook was referring to.

"The lad doesn't know? My apologies, Swan, I just assumed-"

"Yeah, you've been a lot of that haven't you?" Emma dug. A curious Henry was waiting for an explanation, and Emma sensed his inquisitiveness. "When I was taken to the orphanage, I was wrapped in a blanket. It had my name sewn into it..."

"The very blanket your parents sent you with," Hook said. "

Unwillingly so, Emma left their front hallway without a word and scavenged for small, handmade cloak she'd buried in her closet. With careful hands, she recovered the only connection she had to her parents and hugged it to her chest. "Ok," she exhaled as she returned to her son. "Happy?"

"Sorry, love, my name's Hook," the man teased. "You'll soon meet Happy."

* * *

Dressed from head to toe in an elegant, scarlet gown, Regina took a stroll through her spacious palace; her three-inch heels clacked against the concrete ground beneath her and sounded through the empty hallways. With every twist and turn of the walls, Regina's dress danced over the floor.

At the end of one such corridor, there was an open door. Regina hadn't paid her library a visit in weeks; it seemed ridiculous to have shelves overflowing with books she'd never read. Nevertheless, she'd been drawn to the idea of displaying artistic works.

Although she always kept the door open, this day was different. Regina could hear footsteps in the deserted room; someone was canvasing her collection without permission.

"I'm quite impressed by your assortment here. A nice variety." Elphaba was flipping through an old, leather-bound book carelessly. She was leaning against a wall, the sun lit up her bright, orange hair, and her verdant skin still took Regina by surprise. With a loud thud, Elphaba slammed the novel shut and smiled up at her host. "Have you given any more thought to my proposition?"

Regina grabbed onto the door handles and closed the room off for privacy. Though she hardly knew the woman, there was a small flicker of kinship between them. "Possibly. Before I can say for sure whether I accept or not, there's still more I'd like to know. For example, where is this place you speak of?"

Lightly, Elphaba tossed the artifact onto the shelf and approached the Queen. "I admire your clear thinking; listen to all of the facts before making a deal. I see why you've taken so well to the Dark One's lifestyle." Regina felt a pang of anger at the callous comment; she was _nothing_ like Rumplestiltskin. "The land is a far travel from here, I'm afraid. However, it's worth the journey. In a small valley, there is a land called Oz. It's overflowing with the very thing I loathe: happiness. Although, as I understand it, that's the very thing you're looking for."

"Might I ask how you know about my... situation?" Regina questioned apprehensively. She was so sure her walls were thick enough to hide her true desires, and here this woman was, telling her she could offer a solution.

"As I mentioned before, I possess my own magic," Elphaba answered cryptically. "Now, shall we seal the deal?" she asked with a hand out.

Regina eyed her guest suspiciously, the way she was so eager to obtain the empire Regina had worked so hard to build. "If I accept, what is the timeline for all of this?"

"Ah, my pretty, if you choose to leave, you will have eleven days to remove yourself from this despair-ridden land," Elphaba sneered.

"And what are you truly getting out of this? Other than my kingdom? What are you looking to gain?" Regina challenged.

Elphaba cackled wickedly and shook her head, "You overcomplicate things, Your Majesty. What do I gain? Power, of course."

* * *

Seeing as Hook was unfamiliar with the territory, Emma agreed to find an empty area for them to bid adieu to the city. "It has to be bare," he'd informed. "There can't be anything close enough to follow us." As unclear as that was, Emma followed instructions and took them to an abandoned baseball field half an hour away from the city. She took Henry there once when he was a toddler to let him run off his extra steam. There were no houses or stores near by, just the empty diamond. "This is perfect," the pirate commended. "Are you ready?" Emma grabbed onto fistfuls of Henry's coat and tightened her grip as Hook raised his right arm behind his head and launched the bean into the air. In a split second, the ground beneath the landing spot opened up into a spinning, green vortex.

"What the hell is that?!" Emma shouted over the vacuum-like noise.

Hook never looked away from the whirring portal, "Our way home." Without warning, he took a running start, pulled Emma and Henry with him, and fell straight through the opening; their bodied thrashed together until, eventually, they flew out of the other end.

Emma landed first onto the hard, wet earth, and Henry dropped down on top of her. Hook, on the other hand, had a slightly more agile exit. At least he had arrived on his feet.

As they struggled to regain their balance, Emma checked her son for injuries. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Henry brushed off the mud from his black peacoat, "I'm good, Ma. No worries."

With the aid of Henry, Emma planted herself firmly on the ground and waited for her stomach to join her. She couldn't help but notice the absence of car horns honking, the lack of apartment complexes and condos, the shortage of gasoline in the air, and the luscious green trees that surrounded them. There was only fresh earth land, unharmed by global warming, untouched by construction companies. It was the exact opposite of their home. "What just happened?" she barked at the bearded man.

"Welcome to the Enchanted Forest, Swan," Hook smirked. "Or, should I say, welcome back." With his free hand, Hook stomped up to the trees around them and knocked on the trunks. "It's here somewhere," he muttered to himself. The fifth tree he passed, Hook banged his knuckled against the wooden body; a hallow echo bounced around. "Mate, toss me that stick," he requested of Henry. The young man complied quietly and a thin, but strong, twig landed in Hook palm. Emma and Henry watched as the pirate wedged one end into the tree and wriggled it back and forth. At the end, a square cut-out of bark fell to the ground and Hook reached an arm through the hidden cavity. "Hello, old chum," he greeted fondly. Emma only saw the tail end of a shiny, silver object.

When Hook spun around, Emma jumped in front of Henry, "Jesus Christ, what is that?!"

"This?" the captain held up his left hook. "This is why people call me Hook, Swan."

"Cool," Henry breathed. "You're really Captain Hook?"

"Aye, I am," Hook nodded. Emma, unsure of what to believe in that moment, never moved away from her son. "Oh, where are my manners. Care for a drink?" he offered the glass bottle to the blonde. "No?" he asked when Emma didn't say anything. "More for me then." Emma's eyes followed Hook's every movement as he closed the tree's pouch. "And that right there is why I didn't bring it with me," Hook mused as he motioned to Emma's stunned expression. "Come on, we should go. Regina's castle is at another day's walk."

"Walk?" Emma balked. "What, not even a carriage here?"

Hook fought the impulse to laugh at Emma's honest question. "No, I'm afraid not love. Unless you'd like to be captured by the Queen's guards for intruding. Now, off we go. Times ticking."

* * *

It was mid afternoon by the time Charming prepared to leave. "Snow? I'm going down the holding cells. Regina's allowed me a visit to speak with Baelfire," he announced from their room. Snow was perusing the nursery once more, day dreaming about their life. "Doc is coming with me. I won't be long." He paused and hoped for something from Snow- anything. A sigh, a groan, an eye roll, and clucking of her tongue, anything would have been better than nothing. With his boots tied tight and his shirt tucked in, Charming hoisted himself onto his feet. "I love you," was the last thing he said before leaving the chambers he shared with his wife. The last image he had of Snow was her looking of the window, one hand cupping her belly, and her long hair let loose over her back.

"I love you, too," the demure woman whispered. That's when she felt it; the sharp pain on her lower back. With nothing to hold on to, Snow tumbled to her knees, hunched over her precious abdomen. She tried to call out for her husband, but she could only mouth his name: "Charming."

* * *

Emma made Henry walk right next to her, while holding her hand. Needless to say, although they were nowhere near home, the teenager was still embarrassed. What if a prince saw him holding his mom's hand? Or worse, a king?! Emma assure her son nothing like that would happen, though Hook remained tight lipped on the matter.

As the day progressed, and she realized there was no imminent danger, Emma allowed Henry to walk on his own. She did, however, make him swear he'd stay where she could see him. In a an empty area of land, Henry didn't think that would be so hard.

Emma kept the pace with the quiet pirate. Since they'd started their journey, Hook hadn't said much. Granted, neither had Emma. She couldn't peel her eyes away from the man's left hand- or lack thereof. "You know, you never told us how you got your memories back. If this is all true, which I'm still debating, why are you the only one out of an entire group to remember?"

Fallen leaves and thin twigs crunched under Hook's boots as he never slowed his strides. In an odd way, the sounds put him at ease. He supposed the stepped upon tree fragments sounded like waves crashing against rocks; a noise he missed. "I'm afraid it's a complicated tale," he said. "I don't know where to begin."

"Try," Emma countered.

Hook peered over his shoulder at the fire-tongued blonde and couldn't help but laugh. "I see some things haven't changed. Well, I suppose a certain witch other than Regina could be held responsible for healing my mind, though I wouldn't exactly thank her. It wasn't exactly an even deal."

"What'd she want?"

"It not so much what she wanted, as it was I wanted. Swan, when the curse brought us back, it didn't only strip us of our time in Storybrooke, but it gave us false memories. For some of us, we went back to our old ways. I... I was always on the greedy side." Hook took a quick swig of rum and savored in the familiar burning sensation.

"Ok... so what'd you want?"

Hook stopped walking, his jar in his hand. Emma had been right; if he wanted her on his side, he was going to have to be honest. "I was under the impression that I'd get my first love back," he admitted. "But, as they say, all magic comes with a price. And since you can't bring back the dead, my price was that I remembered everything else that happened; the good, the bad, and the painful."

"So you can remember without the entire curse breaking?"

"I suppose so," Hook sighed.

Emma didn't say anything as she processed everything. A small part of her could relate to Hook's wish, as she too once wanted her first love back. For Emma, however, she'd moved on from him and dedicated her life to loving Henry. That had been enough for her.

When something useful did finally pop into her head, Emma was sideswiped with the realization that Henry was talking to himself. Only a few meters away, the young man was happily chatting away to a tree. "Kid?" Emma called out. Her son didn't hear her. "Henry?"

As his mother neared him, the invisible voice Henry had been conversing with begged him. "Please, I need help! No one can know I'm here!"

"It's ok, my Ma's won't hurt you," Henry pacified.

"Henry, who're you talking to?" Emma asked breathlessly, Hook trailing behind her. She scanned the area for other passerby, but there was no one.

With a final glance towards the tree, Henry summoned the courage to be honest. "Jack, it's cool. You can come out."

"Kid, who's-"

But before Emma could finish her thought, a six foot long piece of bark fell to the ground, and a young, timid man revealed himself. He stood, frozen in fear, his eyes open wide, his jaw clenched tight. A slender figure, he couldn't have been more than 26 or 27. He had a chiseled jaw line, slightly sunken cheeks, similar hazel eyes, a slim nose, and short, brown hair. The only possessions he had on him were his tattered trousers and a dirtied, white shirt. He looked genuinely afraid to speak, so Henry jumped in. "Ma, this is Jack. He needs help finding his sister. Jack, this is my Ma, Emma. And this is Hook." Jack gave them a cordial nod.

"Who's your sister?" Emma asked, already with a faint idea of who it was.

"Her name's Jill," Jack said meekly.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Emma groaned. "Jack and Jill?"

Henry nodded in excitement, "Yep!"

Hook felt the tension emanating from Emma and decided to take the lead. In a rather even tone, he addressed the man. "Your sister, where is she?"

Jack gazed up at the strangers, a metallic taste in his mouth from biting down on his tongue. How did he know he could trust these people. "I- I don't know," he stammered. "She... she was kidnapped by these men... They worked for the Queen."

"Regina?" Hook wondered.

"Yes," Jack said. "She didn't mean to... It was an accident."

"What was?" Emma questioned placidly.

"Our mother sent us to fetch some water and we had to cross through town. We didn't know the Queen would be there. Jill tripped and her pail spilled on Her Majesty's feet... Her guards dragged her away..." Jack recalled the event with a heavy heart. He hadn't seen his sister in nearly a month, he couldn't get near enough to the castle.

"Dude, you're an adult," Emma said bluntly. "Are you seriously that scared?"

Jack's eyes fell to the ground in shame, and Hook regained control of the situation. "Please, excuse my friend. She isn't familiar with our land. We're on our way to the Queen's kingdom. If you wish, you may accompany us."

Jack whipped his head up; he hadn't gotten this big of a lead since he started his search. In that moment, a tiny bubble of hope rose in his chest. "Really?"

"Aye." Hook held his arm out to the open trail, "We best get going." Jack followed Henry; the two of them walked in synch with one another.

Emma lagged behind with Hook, a vigilant eye remained on Jack's back. "Seriously? The guy's like 30, and he can't go after his own sister?"

Hook stayed patient, although his frustration was building. "Swan, the Queen is not to be provoked. While she had softened in Storybrooke, as I said, she was among the few of us to become her old self. This Regina isn't who she's supposed to be. Now, even the most fearsome ogre is cautious of her."

"But that's pathet-"

"Emma," Hook asserted. He let the other boys carry on as he stared into Emma's green spheres. "If your family has taught me anything, other than hope, it's that there's always more than meets the eye. It may seem pathetic to you, but you'll soon find out what I mean. Until then, a little empathy wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Charming stalked the staircase with the stealth of a feline. Every movement was soundless, every step was graceful. Doc tried his best to mimic the Prince's migrations, but to no avail. Being a dwarf wasn't easy, especially when the steps were so steep.

Dancing flames on the stone walls illuminated their path until they eventually ended up in the dungeons. It was a narrow corridor that spiraled around and around, and stopped at the first cell. It wasn't Baelfire's unfortunately.

Charming passed the guards with ease as they'd been told of his privilege. He was not questioned or stopped as he made his way through the imprisoned innocents. Baelfire was in the fourth and last chamber. Charming wasted no time in falling to the prisoner's bedside. "Baelfire?" he whispered carefully. The Prince gave the man a gentle nudge in the shoulder and was relieved when he turned to face him.

"Charming?" Baelfire moaned.

The former royal waved over to Doc hurriedly and the dwarf immediately began examining his newest patient. "His wounds are healed, the blood is not his," Doc informed. "He needs water and nourishment, though. Soon!"

Charming processed the directions and packed them in a pocket of his mind. His concern was finding out why Baelfire was there. "How did you find us?"

Baelfire swallowed hard, his throat was desert dry. "There was talk in the town; the Queen was traveling with you and your wife. It seemed like a long shot, but I had to try."

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Charming reprimanded. Although it'd been months since he'd seen Baelfire, his allegiance to his former soldier was strong- and vice versa. "Her power has grown-"

"Her power was stolen!" Baelfire growled weakly. Suddenly, a coughing fit spasmed through his body and he convulsed on the bed. Charming tried to steady the sickly man, but he was overpowered. It didn't last long, but Baelfire's system couldn't handle the brief episode. "She- she took it from my father!"

"Your father?" a voice asked.

All three men searched through the blackness. "Who's there?" Charming called out authoritatively. "State your business."

They heard a scuffling in a nearby cell, and soon, a woman appeared under the light. She had long, auburn hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a worn out blue dress. "My name is Belle," she said. "I lived with Rumplestiltskin- the Dark One. I was in love with him."

* * *

The sun in the Enchanted Forest was just beginning to set. A pink and yellow glow spread over the trees like butter, and the small group was getting tired from their endless trek. At some point, Emma had taken Henry's backpack and carried it herself, the young man's back started to ache.

Henry and Jack were getting along well. The blonde man's anxiety had settled down considerably as he came to learn that he could truly trust them. Plus, he and Henry understood each other. However, that didn't completely assuage Emma's concerns.

"I've been wondering something," Emma started. "You said Henry apparently died trying to save magic, right? Why exactly was my son the one taken? Why not some other kid?"

Hook smacked a pesky mosquito as it landed on his neck and wiped it on his jacket as contemplated Emma's question. He didn't particularly care to relive the previous year, but it was important information. "Because Henry has something other children don't: the Heart of the Truest Believer."

To Emma, Hook was speaking a foreign language. "Uh, the what?"

Henry's laughter ahead of them fueled Hook to remain honest. Sugar coating any aspect of the past would only break the small amount of trust Hook'd gained from Emma. "Henry's heart- it's purer than most. When no one else believed in the first curse, he did. When everyone told him they were merely stories, he stood by his belief. Henry has the one thing most of us lack: hope." Just a few feet away, Henry and Jack were contentedly discussing something of clear interest to the both of them. As he observed the sunset, Hook made up his mind. "We should make camp here for the night. It'll be dark soon, too dark to continue."

* * *

Regina was on her way to summon Snow and Charming for dinner- a task she rarely undertook as her own. Her day with Elphaba had been an intriguing one full of questions and caveats. The green woman had a nasty streak all her own, and Regina had only witnessed a small part of it. The weight of the deal she was yet to make still hadn't sunk in.

As she strolled down her spacious palace, and into the Charming's chambers, something didn't quite sit right with her. There was a cool draft in their room from a source Regina couldn't locate. She peeked her head in after knocking, but there was no one there. She remembered giving Charming permission to go down to the cells, but he should have been back by then. And, that didn't explain Snow's absence.

Their bed was made and untouched, the flames flickered as their melted the candles. "Snow?" Regina tempted. It had been a while since she'd said the woman's actual name. "Snow?" The further she walked into their room, the louder a small whimper became. Regina followed the fragile voice until she found the princess crumpled on the floor, her hands clutched her unborn baby. It didn't take the Queen long to rush to the fallen woman's side, never caring about their complicated relationship. Regina gave Snow a look down until she saw thew dark, blotches of blood on her white gown. "Guards!" roared through the doorway. She could hear the chains on the uniforms crashing together as three of Regina's henchmen followed the sound of her voice. Within in seconds, the men came to attention at their Queen's side, ready for orders. "Fetch her husband and the dwarf! Now!" While the suited men sprinted away, Regina laid a tender hand on Snow's forehead: she was burning up. Tiny beads of sweat had formed on her nose, and the color in her cheeks receded every second. Her breathing was ragged, but she was breathing nonetheless. Snow's eyes fluttered here and there, but for the most part, they stayed closed. Out of nowhere she could place, Regina spoke only words of kindness. "You'll be all right, Snow. You and your baby. If you only hold on until the doctor gets here. You'll be just fine."

* * *

**A/N - **Hi! Sorry it's been a few days! I know this is a bit of a cliffhanger, but do not fear ;-) So, I know a lot of issues arose this weekend with an OUAT cast member & their words about SQ. I'm not going to say much except, wow. That's it; that's all I can think of! Anyway, as you can see, there's a lot happening in this story! How's the pacing for you all? Is it ok? I'm trying not to throw too much at you, but I'm also trying not to split up too much. Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews/follows/favs! It means a lot that so many of you are invested in this! I'll try and update again soon, but I'll be out of town for a few days! Happy holidays, dearies! Stay safe and warm :-)


	4. The Truest Believer

When Snow woke up the next morning, the first face she saw was Charming's; his scruffy, unshaved beard hugged his cheeks. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all, but he only had a smile to give his wife.

"Good morning," he breathed in a tone Snow hadn't heard in a while. It was gentle, unstrained.

Snow tried to sit up, but she was nearly paralyzed by her sore abdomen. Suddenly, pure fear crept up her back as she remembered the day before; laying on the cold floor, her stomach cramping. "The baby?!" she gasped.

"It's fine," Charming reassured. "Doc said your heart was working too hard, and that you're both very fortunate no damage had been done." He placed his hand delicately upon Snow's bump, "You scared me, Snow. I.. I was afraid-" he couldn't finish his sentence. The very thought of losing another child pained Charming beyond words. "Regina found you, you know." Snow was barely listening. She continued to massage her baby's shell absentmindedly. "Doc said you could have lost more blood if she hadn't gotten to you when she did. She... she saved your life." Angry at himself, Charming flew off of the bed and raised his hand to strike their wooden wardrobe. But the lashing never happened. He couldn't bring himself to lose control in front of Snow. "I should never have gone down to the dungeons- I should have stayed here!" Again, nothing from his wife. In a wave of irritation, Charming fell to his knees at Snow's side and held onto her hand tightly. "Please, Snow, say something!"

Lazily, Snow turned her head on her pillow and stared blankly at Charming. "I'm tired; I'm going to sleep."

* * *

"Ma! We gotta go!" Henry howled. He shook his mother violently, desperately hoping for Emma's eyes to open. "Ma! Seriously!"

A vicious roar tore through the forest, and Emma sprung into the cool air, fresh adrenaline pumping in her veins. "What the hell-"

"Ogres," Hook muttered gravely. He yanked on Emma's arm and nodded to the other men, "Go!"

Hook was stronger than Emma gave him credit for. You know, considering he only had one hand. Emma felt as though she were flying through the trees, everything was moving faster than she could digest. Henry and Jack dashed down the narrow path and concentrated on not tripping over their own feet. Dense fog clouded their view as they frantically tried to outrun the ferocious beast.

Emma didn't ask questions as she was dragged over the ground; her body weaved through the trees like a needle and thread. At some point, she lost Hook's hand and they were separated. She listened for the panting of her athletic son. With her trail covered in white clouds, Emma missed the giant hole in the ground and her ankle caught on the steep crevasse.

"Shit!" she spat as she groped at the dirt. The ugly creature wasn't far behind the blonde and she could hear the incomprehensible grousing. The footsteps of the other three were gone, and Emma feared she'd lose her life in that moment.

As she readied her body to be ingested, trampling reappeared- and not from the ogre. Emma felt another figure near her, and soon, a hand on her arm. "Come on!" Hook beckoned. He tossed her arm over his neck and half-carried the woman the rest of the way.

"Hey!" a thick voice grabbed the impending animal's attention. Hook guided Emma through the worst of the fog until they arrived in a clear opening. Henry stood behind Jack in a power stance, strangely calm about their possible demise. While Emma hunched over her knees and caught her breath, she noticed Jack had snatched up a long tree branch during their escape and held it behind his shoulder, ready to launch. The harder the ground shook, the closer the ogre came.

It didn't take long for the enormous monster to follow after its prey. With Emma shielding Henry, the 16 foot, brown, one-toothed, snarling animal glared at his meal. Jack steadied the stick and waited for the perfect moment. "Easy now," Hook whispered to their protector. Jack ignored the pirate and kept an eye on the moving target. As the bumbling hybrid advanced, Jack released his arm in a tight snap. Within seconds, the mighty beast had fallen backwards, the makeshift spear protruded from its eyes.

Emma and Henry swiveled their heads and stared at their protector in disbelief. "Ogres follow sound," the brown-haired man explained casually. "They can see, but not very well; their eyes are still sensitive."

Hook brushed off the mud and debris from his jacket and gave Emma a sideways glance. "Still think he's pathetic?"

* * *

After the incident with Snow White, Regina made a definite decision: she was going to accept Elphaba's offer and leave the Enchanted Forest. Her life here would become part of her past, just like everything else. In eleven days' time, the Queen would journey to the land of Oz and have her happy ending.

Charming had informed Regina that he was leaving the castle, although he didn't give a reason. All he asked was that extra guards stand watch in front of his room while Snow slept. Regina acknowledged his request and said nothing as he road off into the woods on his valiant steed. Whatever he was doing, Regina didn't want to know.

For the Queen, the few moments with Snow lying unconscious were enough for her to make up her mind. She could no longer stand to be under the same roof as the woman she'd cursed and had been cursed by. Everything Regina wanted was in the palm of Elphaba's hand, and it was time to make it official.

"Come in," the screechy voice said before Regina raised her hand to the door. The brunette's spine stiffened as she walked into her tenant's room. Elphaba was standing in front of the mirror, admiring her complexion when she smiled as Regina. "Are you ready?"

Regina gave a curt nod as Elphaba approached her. "There's only one thing I ask," she piped. Elphaba gave her an amused grin, one that gave Regina goosebumps. "The Prince and his wife- they are to be left alone. No harm should come to them."

"Is this remorse I detect? For the woman who took your love away?" Elphaba asked, slightly entertained at the thought.

"What she's done to me does not affect our deal, dear. You will not hurt them when you become the ruler of this land. Is that understood?" Regina narrowed her cold, unrelenting eyes at the other witch.

Elphaba simply sneered at the Queen, her own batch of ideas already up her sleeve. With a convincing conviction, she said simply, "Of course."

"All right," Regina sighed. "Then you have yourself a deal." She held out her hand and waited for Elphaba to accept. The other woman's hand in hers sent an electric shock up her arm, and Regina could have sworn something flashed in Elphaba's eyes. "What was that?" she asked briskly after yanking her hand away.

The green witch wiped her hands together, and gold dust fell from them. "That, my pretty, was magic."

* * *

After the entire ogre debacle, it took an hour for Henry to convince Emma to stay. He used everything he had: guilt, ultimatums, puppy-dog eyes- everything. And although it took some doing, Emma eventually regained her level-head and gave into her son's pleading.

"Ma, you know what's it like to be left alone; we can't do that to them," was the last thing Henry said. It was a risk, he knew, but he was prepared for the results.

Emma searched her son's green eyes- her eyes- and she saw the honest yearning to do the right thing. Jack and Hook acted as spectators while Emma mulled over Henry's wish. "What are you staring at?" she shot at the two men. "Keep going!"

Hook suppressed his victorious smirk as he continued onward. "Thanks, Ma."

Emma rolled her eyes and mussed her son's hair. "Just do me a favor, Kid?"

"Anything!" Henry said without missing a beat.

The blonde remembered what Hook had told her about Henry, and although she still wasn't thoroughly swayed, it made a bit of sense. "Don't lemme forget how to believe, ok?"

"Ma, I'm 14. That's kind of a lot to ask."

She couldn't help it, Emma chuckled at her precocious son. "Then at least try. Come on, we don't want any giants or dragons chasing after us next."

* * *

Whenever Charming rode through the forest, nothing else mattered to him. Where there was once adrenaline and joy, there was now despair and grief. The rushing of the wind in his ears, the flapping of the tree branches were all just white noise- distractions. And he had enough of those. Riding was the only time where he could just be completely free.

The noble, white colt stomped heavily through the mud and kicked up the wet dirt behind him. Charming's grip was steadfast on the leather reigns as he whipped the belly of his obedient horse. He didn't care how hard he was working him or how sharp the whip was, all he wanted to do was go faster.

Late afternoon set in, and dozens of fairies flew around Charming. He paid them no mind, however, as his only goal was to reach the end of the forest- wherever that was.

Hook and Jack exchanged random musings between one another for quite some time. What they talked about was a mystery to Emma. She didn't care, either. She was busy keeping watch for any other unwanted attacks. The ogre was the first and the last time she'd let anything like that happen again.

Emma heard the high-pitched squeals of pixies nearby, though she didn't know that's what it was. To her, it was annoying. Henry didn't seem to mind it. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the mystical, colorful dots that flew through the air. Emma eased her hovering just enough to let him explore what lay ahead of them.

While Henry eagerly jogged through the forest, Hook lagged behind to rejoin the Savior. "Emma, there's one more thing you should know," he confessed.

"You mean, other than ogres exist?" Emma snarked.

"Touché," Hook conceded. He never was one to admit defeat, but Emma had him pegged. "Let me rephrase that: there's something else you have to know before we see everyone else. Is that better?" Emma didn't say anything. She wasn't going to give the pirate the satisfaction. "When we returned, the new curse brought us back to the day after the first one. We were meant to believe it didn't work. How we ended up in the forest together, none of us knew. Your parents- they believe that you... they don't know where you ended up. Word around the town is, they're still looking for you. Your father, on the other hand, seems to have lost hope."

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma snarled. Nothing Hook was saying indicated anything good.

"Because you should know what you're walking in to," Hook countered swiftly. "Now, may I go on? As I said, your parents don't know where the wardrobe took you."

"And you do?"

"Actually, yes. If I'm correct, you and a man named August arrived on the outskirts of Storybrooke, Maine." Hook waited for the witty comeback that never came. "Now, as for Neal-"

"What about him?" Emma stopped her trudging, a sudden urgency to her tone.

Hook observed the way Emma tensed up, the way her fists balled at her sides. His spoke his next words with great delicacy. "Neal got the worst of it, I'm afraid. I've known him for quite some time, Swan. I knew him as a boy. When he was around Henry's age, he was sent through a portal, much like the one we went through, and he arrived in your world. Eventually, he ended up in Neverland- my own mistake. And, of course, he somehow got back to your world and met you."

"You realize how much of a headache this all gives me, right?" Emma whined. None of this had been in any of the stories she'd ever read.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But as I said, it's important. Neal... his memories have been replaced."

"Yeah, you told me. All of yours were."

Hook wanted so much to take out his glass bottle and down the rest of his rum, but as a gentleman, he kept composure. "Swan, because Neal's jumped around so many times... All of his memories outside of the Forest have been erased."

Emma shook her head, but that only made the pounding worse. "I don't get it."

Although Hook and Neal had had a falling out, that didn't wash away the regret he had in telling Emma. "He doesn't remember anything else, love. He doesn't remember you."

* * *

At some point, Charming's loyal steed had to stop. He couldn't carry the weight any longer, and couldn't push himself any further. Charming dismounted gently and smoothed over his friend's long, gray mane. "It's ok. You've done enough," he commended.

There was a small creek not ten feet away, and Charming guided the large animal to water. Without hesitation, the thirsty stallion refreshed himself. Loud slurping echoed through the small stream, and the Prince splashed water on his face. The cool liquid felt like the salvation he longed for every day since the curse. It was comforting, un-judgmental, it didn't beg for answers. Days like this, Charming wished he got out more often. Flowers sparkled from the fallen fairy dust, and the clouds above opened a small, cozy space for the sun. It was so much better than being holed up in an isolating castle with a silent wife. Snow forgive him, but Charming was relieved to be away from their daughter's nursery.

With a long, heavy sigh, Charming stuck a foot into the brown saddle. It was when he heard an aggravated voice beyond the trees that he stood tall again. He kept one hand on his furry friend's shoulders as he stalked noiselessly.

"What the hell do you mean he doesn't remember me?!" a woman's voice cried angrily.

"Please, Emma," another voice placated.

_Emma?_ Charming let go of his horse's reigns and moved his hand to the hilt of his sword. His leather boots squeaked slightly as he stepped over the rocks. Long, luscious tree limbs poked through his line of view, and all he could made out was blonde curls.

"No! Stay the hell away from me!" the woman demanded.

Charming heard a soft scuffling, and that his cue to spring into action. The Prince leapt into the air and landed stealthily on the gravel trail, his silver sword held firmly in front of him. The man across from him stared at him with wide eyes. "You heard the maiden, step back," he commanded.

Hook lowered his... hook and did as he was told. He caught a quick glimpse of Emma over Charming's shoulder, and tried to send her a message. After clearing his throat, the captain pushed his shoulders back and maintained eye contact. "Surely you remember me, Your Highness," he bowed.

The more his vision focused on the stranger, the sooner Charming placed his face. "You're that pirate," he breathed. A faint image of a year ago skipped through his mind as he recalled the scruffy man's presence.

"Aye, and you're that Prince," Hook remarked.

"Ma! What's going on-" Henry came sprinting towards his mother, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man with the sword. "Whoa."

The moment Charming saw the young fellow, he lowered his blade. For the first time since his intervention, the woman behind him spoke. "Henry, come here," she bid. Emma only saw the man's profile, but that was enough for her. She'd seen that face so many times before. "_You and Henry can be a family, and you and can get your wish: you can be like everyone else. You can be happy," _she heard him telling her.

Once his life was no longer at stake, Hook addressed the Prince once more. "We were never formally introduced. My name is Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger. This is Emma," he held an arm out to the apprehensive mother, "her son, Henry, and our friend Jack. We mean you no harm."

"What are you doing in the forest?" Charming inquired roughly. He focused on glaring at Hook, but couldn't help stealing peeks at the woman named Emma. "This is private property."

"Our apologies. I didn't realize we'd entered Her Majesty's kingdom," Hook pacified. "Perhaps," he started to formulate his thought, "you could help us." He gave Emma a look that said, "Go with it." "We're looking for a few people in the Queen's domain. Jack is searching for his sister and Henry for his father."

Charming managed to peel his gaze away from Emma just long enough to scoff at Hook's sentiments. "Everyone's looking for someone in Regina's kingdom," he mocked.

In Neverland, Hook had started to get used to Charming's talent for beating around the bush, but now was not the time. "Please, if you could only lead us to her-"

"Are you mad?" Charming questioned. "No peasants have never even made it up to her doors."

"I understand that, but this is an emergency. It'll save lives, mate," Hook appealed to Charming's true nature- a leader. The man with the sword could call them whatever he pleased, it wouldn't dissuade Hook from their goal.

Prince Charming couldn't help but glanced back at the green-eyed woman once more- the woman who shared the same name with his daughter. In a moment of weakness, Charming started to wonder if that's what his Emma would look like as an adult. "Where did you say you were from?"

"Uh, a different kingdom," Hook answered for all of them. "Please, Your Highness, I promise, you won't regret this."

A few more seconds passed of Charming examining the blonde woman. There was something oddly familiar about her. She looked rather like his wife. They had the same chin. "If I agree to this, you realize the danger that may befall us?"

"The price wouldn't be yours to pay," Hook muttered.

Although his inner voice was screaming "no," Charming made an executive decision. "My horse is this way. You'll have to walk quickly if you want to keep up."

* * *

It was a long walk. Early evening began to fall upon the quintet as they made their way to Regina's castle. Their whole travel through the woods, Charming struggled to think of a way to introduce them; how he would explain why he brought four strangers home. He could already hear Regina's indignant growling, her harsh words. Something in him, though, didn't care. The control she once had over him was fading, and Charming was getting his own mind back.

While Emma walked closely behind the supposed Prince, she tried to wrap her mind around that fact that he was the same man from all those dreams. There was no question about it; she knew the Prince. And, while this did shift her judgement, Emma couldn't help but feel this was all too easy. On their way to see the Queen, she'd expected a fight or an attack. The way Charming relented so freely didn't sit well with her. Then again, she didn't know much about this world.

Without permission, Henry tore apart from Emma's hold and jogged up to the man on horseback. "Are you a King?" he asked inquisitively.

Taken aback by the teenagers uninhibited nature, Charming responded gruffly. "No. I'm a Prince. At least, I used to be."

"What happened?" Henry pressed innocently. He matched the strides of the heavy horse with finesse; he didn't struggle to keep up.

"Well, I don't have my own kingdom to rule or townspeople as followers." _Because Regina took them from us_**_. _**Charming never looked down at the kid, as he didn't want to be sucked in by another innocent youth. He knew if he created a bond with this child, just like most others, he'd lose him.

"That doesn't make you any less of a Prince," Henry said.

"How do you figure that?" Charming asked, honestly intrigued.

The clomping of the horse's hooves never bothered Henry or deterred him from his thought process. If anything, it helped him concentrate. "Can I tell you something?"

Charming shrugged uncaringly, "I suppose so."

"My mom almost gave me up for adoption. When I was born, she was having trouble. She told me she wanted to give me my best chance. But then she held me, and she knew she was my best chance."

"I fail to see the comparison," Charming murmured.

"I'm gettin' there," Henry squeaked. "See, if my mom had gone through with it, if I ended up somewhere else, she'd still be my mother. Just because I wasn't there, wouldn't make her any less of a mom."

In a strange way, this made sense to the pokerfaced man. This teenager was more pensive than any other man he knew, and Charming didn't understand how that was possible. "I think I see what you mean," he breathed.

Henry smiled brightly, "Yeah? I can't even get my mom to believe me when I do my chores!"

* * *

Regina was watching from the window when Charming returned towing commoners. SHe recognized Hook- they had a history. But, she noticed another familiar face. There was a child with them. He had a gray and red scarf wrapped around his neck- the same one she'd daydreamed about countless times. And, there was another female in the group. Her long, golden locks curled slightly, and even from a distance, Regina could see her emerald eyes. Though she wasn't acquainted with this woman, there was something that spoke to Regina.

The guards opened the entrance to Charming, but closed it to the other four. "It's all right, they're guests of mine," the he said.

"You know the rules: no one enters unless Her Majesty approves," a gravely voice reminded.

"You don't know what I approve of," the Queen berated. "Stand aside." The two, metal-clad men stepped apart and revealed a woman in an grand, black and red dress that brushed the wooden walkway. Immediately, she set her sights on the shoulder-height boy. Now that she could see him close up, the fuzzy image that used to be his face became clear. "You," she sucked in a breath.

It wasn't the Queen's elaborate makeup or her pinned up hair that caught Henry's attention, but the scar on her upper lip. He'd only seen that once before. "I know you," he exhaled. "Ma," he turned around, "she's the one from my dreams."

"I'm sorry?" Regina wondered. She frowned at the mother and son, the way the other woman listened so attentively. "Have we met?"

"Hello, Regina," Hook tilted his head.

"Hook," she said in disdain. "I see you've found yourself back in my district." When Hook half-smiled and drank from his glass, Regina made a distasteful "tsk" sound. "Still drinking as well? I'm not surprised."

"Regina," Emma said under her breath. This was the Queen? Emma suddenly had an overwhelming urge to bow.

The regal royal sized up the figure across from her; Emma's red, leather jacket struck a nerve. "Am I to assume you're not native to the Forest?" she asked.

"We're from Bost-" Henry started to say, but stopped when Hook shook his head hastily behind Regina.

"What's your name?" Regina bent down slowly until she was eye-level with the younger adult.

"Henry," he squawked.

Regina fought to ignore the skip of her heart as she plastered on a smile. "That's a strong name."

"This is my mom, Emma," Henry introduced the two. Regina gave the woman a tight nod and a terse smile, all the while cringing inside at her name.

Charming watched the interaction take place, and he saw the effect Henry had on Regina. "They were lost in the woods, Your Majesty. I saw the child, and thought-"

"Of course." Regina interrupted. "You all are welcome here for the night. I'm sure our thoughtful Prince will help you in the morning." The Queen turned on her heels and held her hands above her head. "Guards!" The knighted figures followed the one-worded order and made a pathway for the gang. Before leading them through, Regina turned around once more and smiled at Henry. "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest."

It all happened in slow motion. At least, for Henry it did. He spotted the woman offering a hand, he felt his own moving towards hers, their fingers touched, and a wave of heat spread throughout his whole body. It was as if there was a small projector screen in Henry's mind, and what he saw were excerpts from different movies. Hundreds of clips played out in front of him- most of them included Regina. Where Emma had once stood in his memories, Regina now took her place. Instead of Emma holding his hand when he got his first tooth pulled, Regina was. Instead of Emma rocking him to sleep after a nightmare, Regina was. And, instead of Emma standing over the stove, making him his favorite breakfast, Regina was.

When their hands broke apart, Regina looked unaffected by the contact. Henry, on the other hand, was nearly speechless. The two of them were the center of the jagged circle made by the others, and to Henry, they were the only two there. Without any warning, the young man threw his arms around the unsuspecting Queen and buried his face in her shoulder.

The guards' armor clashed together, but Regina held a hand up. She didn't know why this young creature was embracing her, but something about it felt normal. It was the only other time she didn't feel like the Queen.

After a few seconds, Henry pulled away and peered up at the woman; tears welled in his eyes, and he tried to hold them back. Regina waited for an explanation, one that would justify his actions. But Henry couldn't give one good enough. All he could think to say was, "Hi, Mom."

* * *

**A/N **- Hello, dearies! Hope you all had a great Christmas! The chapters up to this one have all covered entire days. However, because so much is happening, as you can see, this day's been split up. Don't worry, it's not over. There's more story & more explanations to come! If you've noticed, the writing was a bit different with each perspective. Although it's not told in the first person, each segment- Emma's and others in the EF- is supposed to feel a bit different. Also, I know that this Regina is a lot different than she used to be; if you've been following the story, hopefully you'll understand why. Anyway, here's the latest update! I hope you're enjoying it so far, and please, if you can, leave feedback! I'd love to know what you all think! Thanks again! Be back soon :-)


	5. To Gather Their Bearings

Regina was in shock- as were the rest of the people around her. The sincerity in the boy's voice, the way he smiled at her as if he knew her, it was all too much. The pure expressions of awe from everyone else jolted Regina back to reality. "What did you say, dear?"

Henry opened his mouth to repeat it, when Hook swooped in and put a hand on his shoulder. "Excuse us a moment." He didn't let Regina say anything, as he pulled Henry aside. Emma was about to launch after them, when Hook glowered at her. "Henry, what was that?" he hissed. "What do you remember?"

"Everything," Henry confided.

"How?" Hook insisted. "The curse can only break with-."

"I dunno," Henry shrugged. "Maybe... maybe there's another way?" he guessed. "Where's my book? Maybe there's something-"

"I'm sorry, mate, but it's gone." Hook watched as Henry's shoulders fell, and the excitement in his eyes dematerialized. "Follow me lead, eh?" He veered the young one back to the group of adults and absorbed their sparks of interest. "There was a misunderstanding, Your Majesty." He gave Henry a soft nudge. "The boy meant no disrespect."

"None was taken, Hook," Regina belittled. Painfully aware of the spectacle that was being made, Regina zeroed in on one of the guards. "Take them inside, show them to their rooms. These two," she pointed to Henry and Emma, "will be in the quarters adjacent to mine."

"Yes m'lady," the hidden servants nodded.

Everyone except for Charming made their way into the castle. He had some business to attend to first. Without a word, he lurched forward and grabbed Regina's elbow. "What are you doing?" he asked with a rigid grimace.

Regina snatched her limb back into her own personal space, "I beg your pardon?"

Sure that the others were out of earshot, Charming closed in on Regina. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being-

"Nice?" Regina finished his query. A heavy gust of wind picked up and swayed the trees above them; an eery whistling flew through the branches. Insulted at Charming's entitled disposition, Regina sneered at the man. "Let me remind you, I don't answer to you; _you_ answer to _me_. My reasoning is none of your concern."

"If it affects my wife, if any innocents are harmed, it _is_ my concern," Charming retorted bravely.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're in _my_ castle. _I_ give the orders here, and _I _invite whomever I wish. You brought them here, I'm only finishing your work. Now, be a good Prince and welcome our guests," Regina mandated. When Charming didn't move, Regina conjured a fireball in her hand and held it up to his face. "Go."

* * *

Emma and Henry were taken straight to their chambers for the night, and she wasted no time in bombarding Henry with questions. "What was that? Why'd you hug her? And why'd call her 'mom?'"

While he suffered through a new interrogation, Henry struggled with whether or not to tell Emma that he'd gotten his memories back; if he did, how would he do it? He didn't want to hurt her feelings, and he certainly didn't want to make things worse.

After he'd stared out of the fantastical forest for a while, Henry closed his eyes and thought of something to say. An hour ago, he was happily going along with whatever he was told, but now, he understood there wasn't time to dawdle. "Emma..." he began to say.

Emma stopped unpacking his knapsack long enough to raise her hands to her hips. "Since when do you call me 'Emma?'"

The tired teenager craned his neck, "Since forever." Henry climbed off of the windowsill and onto one of the freshly-made beds. He hugged his knees to his chest the way he'd done so often as a child. "I promised I'd help you believe again... Now it's your turn to promise me something."

"Anything, Kid," Emma said automatically. Fourteen years together, there was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

"Promise me you won't give up; that you'll break the curse." Henry dropped his face into his knees, afraid of what Emma had to say. He felt his mattress move and when he looked up, Emma's face was scrunched up. "Don't try and figure out yet. It'll just confuse you." Henry had gone from an eccentric 14 year-old, to an insightful, reflective young adult. The transformation was scarily fast. Normally, Emma would've be offended at the condescension she heard, but this was different. "You'll get it soon, mom. I promise."

* * *

When Regina entered her own room that night, her hands were shaking and her heart was racing faster than Charming's horse. She felt as if she were about to explode out of her clothes and collapse right there on the floor. The events of that night- mostly Henry- were staggering. Although she didn't have the same reaction Henry did when their hands met, she felt something. It was as though they fit together perfectly, like a puzzle. But, she couldn't begin to fathom how or why. She'd never met the boy before, except only in her imagination. Why was it that she felt such a strong connection to him?

And Emma, the boy's mother. She'd never been in any of Regina's daydreams, and still, there was something about her. The blonde's simple clothing, her vigilant nature. It was clear that she loved her son very much, that she would do anything in the world to keep him safe. There was also Emma's red coat; the way it screamed for attention. There were no such materials in the Forest to make that jacket, and Regina's wandering mind thought to all of the most talented seamstresses in the land. None of them possessed enough of a gift to create such an artifact. It was clear that there was more to the woman than what she presented.

Before Regina could totally unwind, a folded piece of parchment caught her attention. It sat in an empty space on her vanity, folded crisply. Without looking at her own reflection, Regina seized the note and read it to herself. Elphaba's eerily neat cursive connected each letter perfectly.

_"Your Majesty,_

_While you prepare yourself for your leave, I will grant you the time to get your affairs in order; say the necessary goodbyes... If you so wish. Bear in mind, our deal will be sealed the Sunday of next, December the 21, exactly 11 days from whence our agreement was settled. I will be back to collect. And do not forget, as with all magic, there comes a price. _

_Until then,_

_WWW"_

In fit of rage, Regina crumpled the paper and hurled it at the wall; it burst into flames the moment it made contact. The Queen was starting to hyperventilate when she magic-ed herself out of her dress and into her nightclothes; her heart drummed loudly in her ears. The room around her began to spin, Regina nearly tripped over herself. She wore a heavy outer layer, and yet she was still cold. She grabbed fistfuls of her comforter and wrapped them around her shoulders, but they didn't help. This feeling... it wasn't something that could be fixed with magic. No, it had to be mended slowly, peacefully, and thoughtfully.

* * *

**A/N **- Just a quick update for you all! Much, much more to come! Thanks for the follows, dearies. And, please, feedback is both helpful, and appreciated! I know I say it a lot, but it's true! I really want to hear what you all are thinking! It helps me know what's working in a story and what isn't! Stay tuned for more :-)


	6. I Believe In You

After long couple of days, Emma just wanted one night without any alarms or hazards. She longed for the rest that her exhausted body screamed for; the moment her arms could spread out over the mattress around her and the cotton sheets could hug her slim torso. The moment her head hit the feather-filled pillow, the world of dreamland opened up again and Emma was sent through. Soon, she was back in the streets of a nearly empty town. The same couple from her other dreams- the man she'd met earlier- were standing across from her, smiling at her lovingly. Unlike the other times, they didn't say anything in this particular fantasy. They hardly even moved, for that matter. It was as though they were frozen in time, and all that remained were their happy faces. Emma had complete control over her movements in this dream, and she managed to approach the couple. Prince Charming- her father- looked so noble, so courageous. His broad shoulders, the conviction in his eyes. The small scar on his chin was so familiar, and still, so strange. The two words Emma had wanted to say her whole life were at the tip of her tongue.

Before she could, however, a fierce knocking jolted her awake. Emma's eyes flew wide open, and searched for Henry in the black room. He was fast asleep, undisturbed; soft sighs escaped through his nose. Another three knocks came banging on the door, and Emma rose out of the plush comforter. Light from the moon outside their window seeped in and made a pathway for Emma.

Hook raised his hand to slam the door one more time when it swung open; an angry, annoyed Emma stood on the opposite end. As soon as she could make out who it was, the fatigued mother shooed the pirate out of the doorway, into the halls, and closed the barrier behind her. The cold, stone floor under her bare feet weren't making matters any better. "Are you insane?" she griped. "It's, like, three in the morning!"

"Shhh!" Hook reprimanded. He scanned the halls for any sign of eavesdroppers, any guards nearby; however, he couldn't see much as all of the candles had long been extinguished. "It's important."

Emma rubbed her face exasperatedly and curbed the impulse to stomp her foot. "What the hell's so important it couldn't wait 'til morning?"

With one more sweep, Hook made absolute sure they were alone. "We've got a slight problem, Swan. It's Baelfire- uh, Neal."

"What about him?" Emma was suddenly more awake.

After a long, arduous sigh, Hook unclenched his jaw and relayed the news he'd heard from guards. "He's here- in the dungeons."

* * *

"What does she look like," Snow wondered. The early morning sun just started to rise, and yellow streams of light beat down on the couple. Charming was still half-asleep on his stomach, his face tucked under his pillow. He'd told Snow of the woman named Emma the night before, and at the time, she was less than enthusiastic. Although, it seemed a long night's rest changed the Princess's attitude.

Snow flopped onto her side, her long hair fell over her stomach, and poked her husband's shoulder. "Hmmm," the worn out Prince grumbled.

"Emma. What does she look like?" Snow echoed. When no other response came from Charming, Snow returned onto her back, and through her peripheral vision, saw the nursery. One hand brushed against her swollen abdomen, as she envisioned this new guest. Of course, she knew there could be no connection to her own Emma, but nevertheless, she was intrigued.

Charming began to give up hope of ever falling back asleep and unveiled his head from under his soft cushion. "All right, I'm awake now. What is it you want to know?" he asked in slurred speech.

"Emma," Snow said impatiently. "The one you were talking about."

At their daughter's name, Charming's heart took off beating a mile a second. In the first few moments of this new morning, he hadn't given the blonde woman another thought, much less the rest of the strangers. Slowly, Charming propped himself into a sitting position and peered down at his wife. Under the sun's rays, Snow shined like gold and her hazel eyes took Charming back to the first time they met; the pure adrenaline that entered his system as he took off after, what he thought, was a petty thief. "Snow, surely you don't think-"

"I know she's not!" Snow snapped. "Please," she huffed.

It was too early in the morning to deal with Snow's hormones. Charming had no choice but to concede. "She's got long, honey-colored curls," he started. "Fair skin, much like yours. Her eyes... they're..." Charming had to stop himself before he got too lost in the description. Everything he was about to say, every feature was somehow similar to Snow's. He knew that if he said it out loud, it would only send Snow into a frenzy.

"Go on," Snow urged. She folded her arm and supported her head with her hand, her head tilted up at Charming. "What else?"

Charming didn't have the heart to tell Snow how much Emma looked like her. It didn't feel right. But, alas, there was nothing he could say. He'd always been a terrible liar. "She's got green eyes," he said. It wasn't a complete farse. When he'd met Emma, her eyes were more green than blue; he just wouldn't admit that they were actually hazel.

"And?" Snow pushed.

"And, I don't know! What do you want me to say, Snow? She looks like every other person," Charming said.

Snow twiddled her fingers over her stomach in a melancholy state. "I want to meet her," she declared.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Charming mumbled. "They're not staying long and-"

"Then we should hurry!" In one, speedy maneuver, Snow tossed her legs over the side of their bed and planted her feet firmly on the floor. The aching in her belly had subsided long enough and with what little strength she still had, she stood tall and stretched her arms in front of her.

"Snow!" Charming groused. He rolled out onto the floor and landed like a feline: stealthily on his feet. Snow was already rummaging through her drawers for something suitable to wear while Charming attempted to reason with her. "She's an adult, Snow. She's not a child."

"Then we shall have a meaningful conversation about life, instead of worrying about a diaper change," Snow inferred. Her hands flew through different dresses and shirts, nothing looked right. "Fetch me my robe?" Without even realizing it, Charming was already reaching for Snow's felt frock. "Thank you!" Snow piped with an appreciative smirk.

"Please, you heard Doc. You have to be careful-"

"Yes, yes, and I will be," Snow assured. "Now, Charming, my Prince. Let's find this Emma."

* * *

After Hook's early morning call, Emma remained awake. She wasn't thinking about Neal, exactly, but about everything. She couldn't stop marveling at the view from their window. She could see the vibrant, orange leaves of the trees, crystal clear water from a nearby canal, the stables with at least a dozen horses, and a small town just a mile away. There wasn't a cloud to be found, just open, blue sky. Although the proof was astounding, Emma still couldn't believe any of this was true.

While the Savior was lost in thought, there was a soft tap on the door. Emma waited for Henry to answer it, but remembered he was outside with Jack. As she was the only one in the room, Emma slid herself off of the ledge, made sure she was out of her pajamas (she sometimes forgot) and reached for the bronze doorknob. "Hook-"

"Ms.," Charming bowed his head.

"Oh, uh..." Emma hadn't been expecting the Prince to be the one calling. "Shouldn't I be the one bowing to you?"

Charming gave her an endearing smile, "No, there's no need. I'm sorry to bother you-"

"No!" Emma shook her head. "You're... you're not bothering me. Please, come on in." She moved out of the way just enough for Charming to step in; another surprise was just behind him. Emma had brief head rush as her eyes fell upon the woman before her; she was the other half to the couple she'd dreamt about. "You're... real."

Snow had a similar reaction; she felt an onset of tears and swallowed hard to prevent them from falling. Her jaw tightened, and her chest contracted as if a hand were holding her heart. Snow didn't even notice that she was moving, let alone that she had reduced the four feet of room between herself and the blonde. She raised her hand to graze Emma's chin- her chin when she realized how close she'd gotten. "I- I'm sorry," she stuttered as she dropped her hand.

"No, it's... it's ok," Emma exhaled. Snow's robe jostled a bit and revealed her growing bump, something Emma was quick to take note of. "You're, uh, you're pregnant?"

"Nearly five months," Snow nodded as she caressed her unborn child.

"That's, um, wow. Congratulations," Emma said with a forced smile. If these really were her parents, and if they were still searching for their daughter, they seemed awfully content with a new baby.

"I'm sorry, this is my wife, Snow White," Charming motioned. "Snow, this is-"

"Emma!" Hook's voice bellowed down the hall. The hurried pirate welcomed himself into her room, barely aware that Charming and Snow were there. "Are you ready?" he asked, his hand held out for hers.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Snow asked rather brashly. When Hook turned around, Snow realized she knew the man. "You're... Jones, right?"

Hook bowed courteously, "Aye, Your Highness. Others call me 'Hook,' though."

"I see why," Snow jested.

"Snow," Charming fussed.

"It's all right, she's just being honest," Jones winked. "Anyways, are you ready, Swan?"

"You're leaving? So soon?" Snow worried. There were so many things she wanted to say to Emma, regardless of who she was.

"Not quite yet, there's someone we need to see," Hook clarified. "Henry's father, actually." Emma punched Hook in the shoulder with full force, agitated that he'd reveal such a fact to someone she'd just met. Then again, he did it the previous day as well.

"Henry?" Snow only knew of one other person with that name.

"My son," Emma said. "About that, how are you thinking we're gonna get to the, whatyacallit, dungeons?" she asked Hook.

Charming snapped his head up, "The dungeons? Am I to believe you've been granted access to the cells?"

"Not exactly-"

"Charming!" Snow cut Hook off, unapologetically so. "Why don't you take them? I'm sure Regina is too busy to notice, and it sounds rather imperative."

"It is," Hook enforced. "Very imperative."

"See!" Snow exclaimed. "As long as you're with them, they can be in and out without danger." It clearly didn't matter to Snow that she knew nothing of Emma's predicament. If she or Charming had the opportunity to help her, then why not? "It's settled!" she affirmed. "My husband will escort you to the dungeons."

* * *

Regina watched the two young men scamper around the grounds weightlessly. The man named Jack and the boy, Henry, were happily galavanting outside in the autumn sun. She stood, leaning against a stone pillar, her arms crossed, her blood red gown just barely touched her ankles, and her long hair curled in an elegant bun. As she recalled, the last child she'd encountered- well, children- were Hansel and Gretel, and that was some time ago. That was before the curse- before she'd changed.

Now, when she looked out at the laughing teenager, the only feeling she had was to... nurture him. There was this foreign instinct to protect him, to care for him. And, while she was in a clearer mindset than the day before, Regina couldn't shake her experience with Henry.

The brown-haired boy had a long, dull-edged stick in his hand and Jack helped him position his arm. From the looks of it, Regina would guess it was a training session. Where Henry's mother way, she had no clue. It was obvious Emma trusted Jack enough to supervise her son, but something in Regina disagreed with the woman's decision. Jack was harmless, that much was apparent, but why anyone would leave their child with someone else didn't make sense to her. Of course, Regina wasn't a parent. She couldn't understand. Not really. Not the way Snow and Charming could- would have.

* * *

While Charming's conscience told him he was doing the right thing, another part of him told him he should abort the mission. Emma and Hook walked closely behind him, down the spiraling staircase, each with a torch in hand. He was only doing this for Snow; the way she'd lit up at her idea, the way she came to life. Charming hadn't seen her that animated in a long time.

"So, lemme get this straight," Emma began. "I just have to kiss Neal, and then that's it. This is over and we can home?"

"In theory," Hook confirmed. "Since ours didn't seem to do the trick, it must mean yours and his will."

"Ok, and what if it doesn't? What do we do then?" Emma wanted to know. It was a valid concern, after all. If she'd traveled all this way, gone this far out of her comfort zone- and possibly sanity- for nothing, then what?

"That remains to be seen," Hook whispered.

By the time they reached the bottom, Emma was the only one out of breath. Mortified wasn't a strong enough adjective to describe it. It wasn't like they'd gone _up_ the stairs! She didn't even want to think about when they would.

There were three guards lines against the walls, spaced five feet apart from each other. Emma had never been in such a dark, depressing, cold room. The first three cells were occupied by women, their faces just barely visible under the dim shadows. The only way Emma knew they were women, was because of their hair; she could see waist-length braids.

She was halfway down the line when she remembered Jack's sister. It would be worth a shot. "Jill?"

"Ye- yes," an anxious woman answered. "O- over here."

Emma followed the voice to the second cell and raised the light up to her face. A young, blonde and blue eyed, five and half feet tall woman clung to the metal bars. "You're Jill?" The meek prisoner nodded. "I know your brother, Jack." Jill's eyes enlarged at her brother's name. She hadn't seen him in ages. "He's ok," Emma guaranteed. "He's here- upstairs. He's been looking for you." Jill's frown transformed into a wobbly smile and tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'll tell him I saw you, and we'll try and get you outta here." With that, Emma forced herself to join Hook and Charming at the last holding block.

Just like the others, she couldn't see anything until Charming moved the torch. Baelfire was the only male captive there, he just assumed it was the same person. "Is this him?" he asked Emma.

The former bounty hunter went weak in the knees and stumbled forward until she could hold onto the bars. Under the firelight, lay a man in the fetal position. He was leaner than she remembered, his hair was shorter, and his beard had grown out. His canvas shirt was three sizes too big, and there was small cut on his bottom lip. But, regardless, it was him- the man who Emma had believed left her and Henry. "Neal?"

The prisoner twitched in his sleep until he dragged himself into consciousness. Charming moved the light away from the poor man's face and gave him a chance to become fully aware. "You've got a visitor," Charming informed him. The Prince snapped his fingers to call a guard over and waited for the door to become unlocked. No questions were asked by the guard.

Emma was the first one in and the first one on the floor. "It's really you," she wowed. Neal pushed himself up into a sitting position and squinted at the woman hovering above him. "What do I do?" she asked Hook, never more afraid than right then.

As if it were completely obvious, Hook said, "Break the curse."

Before Charming could ask what Hook was talking and before Neal knew what was happening, Emma pressed her hands into his collar bones and their lips collided together. Her eyes were closed, and she tried to remember what it used to feel like. But this... This didn't feel right. There was no passion in this kiss, no fireworks. Although Emma and Neal had been apart for some time, she'd anticipated something completely different.

"Anything?" Emma looked back at Hook.

Seeing as there hadn't been an wave of magic or sudden breeze blowing past, Hook knew it hadn't worked. "No, nothing."

After Neal managed to catch his breath, he examined the figure who had just moments before been attached to him. "Who are you?"

* * *

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Henry gloomed from his bed.

Immediately after the failed curse-breaking, Emma sprinted through the castle to fetch her son and brought him back to their room where they could discuss the matter privately. Neither of them had noticed Regina watching from the nook in the palace.

Emma was packing Henry's bag again, ready to leave. "I mean it didn't work, Kid. No magic, no sudden rainbows or lightning. Hook was right... Neal didn't remember me."

"But- but it _has_ to work, Emma! You're the Savior! You have to break the curse!" Henry argued.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not," Emma cited. "Maybe Hook's got the wrong person."

"He doesn't! You're her! You're the only one who can do it!" Henry contended. His voice was getting louder, and her face was getting redder. Emma'd never seen her son so passionate about something. "Maybe... maybe it's because he didn't remember that it didn't work. Yeah! Grandma forgot Grandpa before and his kiss didn't work because she didn't know him!"

"Whoa, whoa, Henry, just chill for a sec. Who?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming!"

"How do you know this?"

"Because of my-" Henry was losing it. It was now or never. "Because of my book." Emma zipped up Henry's bag and tossed it onto the dresser. Henry had that same look, the one when there was something he wasn't telling her. And, before she could use her powers of persuasion, Henry caved. "Storybrooke was real, mom. Hook was telling the truth... I remember now; you, my mom, grandma and grandpa, Neverland... everything. It's all real."

Emma was at her son's side in the blink of an eye, kneeling down in front of him. "Henry, I know you want this to be true, but-"

"No!" he shouted. "It _is_ true! You have to trust me on this!"

The patient mother took Henry's hands in her hand and gave them a comforting squeeze. "Listen to me, we have to go home. We don't belong here, you understand? I am _not_ the Savior, Henry and I can't break some crazy, magical curse. I'm sorry, but it's over. We're leaving today. That's final."

Emma hoisted herself off the floor and brushed off her jeans; she turned her back towards Henry and started walking away when she heard the young man speak. "You promised me you wouldn't give up. You promised that you'd break the curse. We've only been here a day, there's still more time. I know you're scared, Mom, just like before. You didn't believe. You wanted to leave Storybrooke. But I told you something, and now I remember. You're a hero, you can't run. You're still a hero, mom. It's ok if you don't believe in yourself, because I believe in you."

* * *

**A/N - **Happy New Year, dearies! Hope you had a wonderful holiday! Here's another chapter until next time! I hope you all enjoy it! Again, reviews are much appreciated!


	7. 48 Hours

Two days passed in the castle, and hardly anything had changed. Out of sympathy for the boy, Regina allowed Henry and Emma to stay a few extra nights. She even let Hook occupy a room. It made no difference to her, she'd be gone in a little over a week. Soon, they'd all be Elphaba's problem. But that's not really how she saw Henry. No, she didn't seen him as a nuisance at all. To be honest, she rather enjoyed his company. His youthful insights were entertaining, while also informative to the Queen. Such a young life hadn't held a place in her palace, and it was as though he and Emma had a similar affect on the other tenants. Snow was coming out of her room more often, mostly to see Emma. Both of the Charmings, in fact, were peeking out of their shells. Charming was shedding his rough exterior, and Snow actually wore a smile now and then.

No one had told Regina of the excursion to the dungeons. She didn't need to know, seeing as nothing really happened. Charming had asked few questions about why Emma had kissed Baelfire, but she and Hook never mentioned the curse. Hook said that as long as no one else knew, they could find another solution in secret. Emma went along without a fuss. She'd done her part, she'd kissed Neal to no avail. He didn't know who she was, and in some ways, she thought that was better. Regardless of whether her memories were real or not, Emma had gotten her closure; she didn't feel as though she needed him in her life right then. There was no need to rehash the past.

Henry had no complaints. He got to spend time with both of his mothers and his grandparents. And, while no one else remembered that they were a family, Henry held on tight to his memories. He'd lost them once, he wasn't going to let it happen again. At night, he thought back to his book and all of the stories he'd read in hopes that he'd come up with another way to break the curse. If True Love's kiss didn't work, he didn't know what would.

Henry knew Regina had a soft spot for him and had to decide how to use it: whether he'd ask for Jill to be released, or his own father. Eventually, Henry came to understand that as long as they were in the same castle, Neal wouldn't be alone. Jack and Jill were nearly all they had of each other. Eventually, he used his puppy dog eyes and asked that Jill get to go home. When Regina wanted to know why he would make such a bold request, Henry simply said, "Because family should be together." Regina knew what her mother would say to that, but she ignored the cold voice she'd listened to for far too long. So, on the eve of the second day, Regina let Jill go and sent the two siblings on their way. Hook wouldn't tell anyone, but he was starting to grow fond of Jack; he felt a connection to the man he couldn't describe.

A couple of times, Emma and Snow exchanged a few words. They were nothing more than pleasantries, however. Both women wanted to say more, but neither of them had the courage to do so. For Emma, she didn't know what to say to the mother she'd searched for years back but never found. For Snow, she didn't want to fall into believing that Emma could be her daughter. She knew it was foolish, that _her_ Emma was only a toddler; Charming said it over and over again. Still, though, she was fascinated with this blonde.

Two, excruciatingly long days went by. So much changed in 48 hours, but yet, so much hadn't. Regina was still getting ready to leave, Snow and Charming still didn't have their daughter back, Emma was still on the fence, and the curse still wasn't broken. Six completely different individuals living under the same roof proved to be more difficult than any of them would have imagined.

* * *

**A/N - **Hello and thank you to the new followers! I hope you're enjoying it so far! Some uncertainties will be answered soon! I leave gaps on purpose... sometimes, haha! But honestly, I'll be sure to address some other issues later. If anyone has any story requests, I'd be happy to hear them!


	8. The Swan and the Queen

**A/N - **I was going to wait to post this one, but I felt that the last chapter was kind of a cheat; nothing intense happened. Well, here, my dears, is a SwanQueen update! Enjoy!

* * *

It was on the third day that Regina invited Emma for cider. Hook volunteered to watch Henry, and Emma begrudgingly agreed. With the absence of Jack, Hook was the only other person she trusted- sort of- to take care of her son. Besides, she wasn't going to be gone long- she didn't think. It was time she face the other woman in her dreams; the one who intimidated her the most.

Although she'd been there for several days, the armed guards still gave Emma heart palpitations whenever she walked past them. The fact that she couldn't see their faces just creeped her out. Out of everyone, she was the only one bothered by this.

Emma had never been invited to anything like this before, she didn't know what to wear. Unfortunately, she'd only packed two other shirts, and the less tattered of the pair was her Van Halen top. No one else got the references, but that was ok.

The invitation had been made in-person. Regina had knocked on Emma's door and gave her the time and location. "It's the last room on your right, you can't miss it," she said.

_"Last room on your right," _Emma repeated to herself. She followed the long hall and turned at dead ends until finally, she made it. The last door on her right looked very similar to a library. There were dozens of shelves with at least hundreds of books all standing together. The tall windows had the shades pulled up, and Emma could see straight into the forest. Two, pink velvet chairs were positioned next to each other and a tiny table was in the middle of them. A clear jug of apple cider sat behind two empty glasses, "Hello? Uh, anyone here?" she tiptoed through the room.

"Sorry I'm late," Regina said through a cloud of purple smoke. Emma searched frantically for the source of the sound and her jaw dropped when she found Regina at the doorway; her violet dress covered everything except the chasm of her chest. "Please, have a seat." Emma plunked herself down on one of the chairs with her knees up to her chest, while Regina glided towards the container and poured their refreshments. "Here you are."

"Thanks," Emma let out quietly as she held the delicate dish.

Once she had her own serving, Regina took the chair opposite Emma. "Well, now, Ms. Swan is it?"

"Emma," the blonde corrected respectfully.

"Right, Emma." Regina felt as though she had no right to say that name, but what else could she call the woman? "How are you liking your stay?"

Emma took a dainty sip of cider, careful not to slurp, "It's great. You've got a cool, um, castle."

"Thank you. It's been in my family for some time." A painfully long moment of silence passed until Regina spoke again. "Your son, Henry. He's very mature, no?"

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes he's a little too mature."

"Really? How so?"

Emma was a little surprised Regina didn't get the humor. But, she was kind enough to elaborate. "He can be kind of a handful," she rephrased.

"I think he's quite sweet, actually. I can see that he cares a great deal for you," Regina mused. "And you him, of course."

"Yeah, well, he's got his moments," Emma chuckled. "Hasn't been easy raising him alone, but I know I must've done something right when people say stuff like that."

He's getting an education, I assume?" Regina posed casually.

"Yeah, he just started high school."

"He's able to miss it?" The hint of patronization was audible, but Regina kept her pokerface.

"It's family stuff," Emma offered. "The school understands."

All was going well, so far. It was innocent enough. "His father isn't involved?" Regina pried discreetly.

Emma was so caught up in the conversation, she didn't even think about revealing too much information. She did, however, make sure not to say that Neal was in Regina's dungeons. "No, he's not. He hasn't been for a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, don't be," Emma waved a hand. "Henry's a happy kid, I don't really regret his dad bein' AWOL."

"I'm sorry, AWOL?" Regina didn't know that term.

"Absent without leave.' It's a military thing," Emma shrugged. Having had enough of drinking to avoid talking, she took a stab at it. "So, what about you? No kids?" She figured as long as Regina could ask her about her life, Emma could ask Regina.

However, Emma was incorrect. As soon as the question left her lips, the Queen nearly choked on her cider. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know, your own family? Hook told me Snow's your step-daughter?"

Regina dabbed her chin with a cloth napkin and lowered her cup to her lap. "I'm sorry, I don't see how my personal life concerns you."

Amused at the hypocrisy, Emma just laughed, "You're kidding, right?" When Regina stared at her blankly, Emma realized the brunette was serious. "My life is fair game, but yours is a secret?"

"Considering that I'm letting you stay in my home, I find it fairly reasonable to want to know who's truly living here. As for you and my life, it doesn't concern you," Regina retorted.

"Yeah, you said that already. Call me stupid, but that doesn't make any sense." Emma's body language hadn't changed at all. She wasn't going to give Regina the gratification. "Come on, why'd you really ask me here?"

Outraged at Emma's aloofness, Regina's face went bright red. All effort to keep composure was gone. "Have you no respect for your leader? You do not address a Queen in such a manner!" She heaved herself out of her chair and dropped the fragile cup onto the carpeted floor, tea spilled around her feet. Emma was definite that this was not the same Regina who had looked at her with such compassion in her dreamworld.

"Lady, I dunno much about you, but you're definitely _not_ my leader. I grew up with presidents, not queens." Emma was unfazed by the tantrum the woman was throwing. To her, it reminded her of her old job, just slightly more entertaining.

"Your insolence is disreputable-"

"Wow, so you know some big words," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Your lack of respect is outrageous-"

"Keep going."

"Your- your attire is completely inappropriate-" Regina was grasping for straws now.

"Ouch, not a fan?"

"Enough!" Regina roared, somewhat breathless.

She felt warmth in the palm of her hand and Emma's eyes followed her own. "Whoa, what the hell-"

"Get out," Regina snarled.

"But-"

"Get out! Now!" The Savior scrambled to her feet and ran backwards, still gaping at the fireball in Regina's hand. Once she passed the doorway, Emma broke into a full on sprint. When she was gone, Regina clamped her other hand over the flame and extinguished it; small wisps of smoke surrounded her. She was losing her edge. Normally, Regina wouldn't hesitate, much less give someone a chance to escape her wrath. Charming had been the last person she graced with a hint of mercy, but that was it. He and Snow were the only ones to have ever survived Regina's fury and live to tell about it. At least, until Emma Swan.

* * *

"You're back," Henry acknowledged lazily from his bed. Hook was standing at the window, chugging down his rum. After a morning with a precocious 14 year-old, he needed the relief.

"Henry, stay. Hook, out," Emma panted.

"Swan?"

"Out!" Emma repeated. She pushed the pirate straight through the door and slammed it shut.

"You ok?"

Emma forced her legs to carry her to her bed and flopped on her stomach. "Tell me, Kid. Regina- did she ever, you know, throw, uh, fire at anyone when you apparently knew her?"

"Oh, yeah, loads," Henry trilled carelessly. "It's kinda her favorite thing to do."

With great force, Emma lifted her head and glowered at her son. "You didn't think to mention that before?"

"Didn't think it was important. Wait- did she-"

"Let's not talk about it," Emma groaned. "What about you?" she sighed. "Anything new?"

Dejected after many failed attempts at a solution, Henry couldn't face his mother. "Not yet. I was wondering, though... What if you tried again? I mean, what if you kissed dad again? Maybe it'll work this time?"

"No, I don't think so, Kid. That ship has sailed."

"Don't you love him?" Henry asked. Now that he had his original memories back, he knew that Neal had never actually left them- not the way he had previously thought.

Emma rolled onto her back and propped her head on a pillow. "Yeah, a part of me does," she admitted. "But, loving someone and being in love with them are two different things."

"That's it!" Henry exclaimed. "Why didn't you say that before? He's not your True Love! That means they're still out there!" The thrilled young man hopped in the air. "You can still break the curse! We just gotta find your True Love!"

* * *

That night, while the rest of the palace was asleep, Emma snuck through the halls and down to the kitchen for a midnight snack. The only guards around were at the front gate, and she was free to traipse around the corridors if she liked.

Emma was just turning the corner when she spotted a flicker of light emanating from her destination. A metal piece of silverware scraped a plate, and muffle guzzling filled the empty space. Emma didn't have a torch of her own, and was left defenseless in the still of the night. She crept along the wall until she found the culprit.

"Emma," Snow gasped. She sat at the counter in her nightclothes, a glass of milk in one hand. There was a melting candle in a brass holder, the tiny flame danced wildly in the air.

"Snow- uh, Your Highness?" Emma squinched her eyes through the small halo. She reached for a light switch, but dropped her hand when she remembered there was no electricity. "Everything ok?"

Snow set down her cup and brushed her hands on her garment. "The baby... he was hungry. Please, call me Snow. I- I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," Emma answered quickly. "No, I was just..." Still with the faint mindset that Snow was her mother, she couldn't help but be a little hurt at the baby remark. She rarely talked about her daughter, and Emma was beginning to wonder if Snow ever thought about her.

"I recommend the cookies," Snow giggled. "William, the cook, he makes the best desserts in the entire forest." She leaned forward for the hand-woven basket and it offered it to Emma. "Go ahead, it's all right." With a hesitant hand, Emma plucked one cookie and took a bite. Snow was right; it was amazing. "Here, have some milk."

"No, I can't-"

"Go ahead," Snow encouraged, her own glass outstretched.

Emma graciously welcomed the sweet beverage, took one quick swig, and gave it back. "Thank you."

"Keep it," Snow waved. "We're full."

Through the small glow, Emma observed the way Snow rubbed her belly, the tender caress. "How do you know it's a boy?" she asked after a few quiet seconds.

"I'm sorry?"

"You said 'he was hungry.' How do you know it's going to be a boy?"

Snow beamed down at her stomach. "Just a hunch, I suppose. Did you know with Henry?"

Emma thought back all those years before to when she was pregnant. She'd had ultrasounds and whatnot to ensure that he was healthy, but she'd never been outright told his gender. She'd just assumed he was a boy. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"And you were right?"

Emma let a soft guffaw escape, "Oh yeah, very right."

Just as Emma was summoning the courage to ask, the other woman beat her to it. "This is our second child," she said. "We had- have a daughter." Snow peered up at the blonde sadly, "Her name was Emma."

The Savior let a moment of silence pass out of respect before digging deeper. "What happened?" She noticed how the questioned weighed down upon Snow's shoulders, for a second, she wanted to recant it. But her own inquiring mind wouldn't let her. She had to know; she had to hear it for herself.

"We don't know," Snow answered honestly. "We... we had to send her away- for her own safety, so that-"

"She could have her best chance?" Emma understood. Henry had been telling her more and more about Snow White and Prince Charming, their story of love and loss. It was both timeless and tragic, but Henry narrated it well. So well, Emma was starting to wholeheartedly believe it.

"Exactly," Snow sniffled.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," the brown-haired woman brushed off. In the darkness, her tears were invisible. "That's what being a parent is about, isn't it? Giving your child the chance to live a happy life."


	9. Everybody Talks

The next morning, Emma had a bee in her bonnet that she couldn't shake. While Henry slept, she knocked on the Charmings' door and asked the man for one more favor. Snow was still asleep, but Charming had been up for a while thinking about various things. He was more than willing to get, what he thought would be, a breath of fresh air.

"Can you take me to him again?" Emma asked as they strode down the corridors together. After she'd heard Snow acknowledge a daughter, the two of them changed in Emma's point of view. Her blanket was still tucked away in Henry's bag, and she wondered if she would ever have the guts to show them. But, that was for a different time.

"Baelfire?" Charming resolved. They walked past several guards, none of whom questioned them.

Emma nodded firmly. "Just for a few minutes. I gotta tell him something."

"I thought he didn't know you?"

"He does," Emma fixed. "I'm just... somewhere else in his memories."

Charming had to remind himself that Emma's business was none of his, and that he had no actual right to pry into her life. If she wanted to see Baelfire, and if she came to him for help, then that was all. "Of course. Follow me."

* * *

When Regina woke up, traces of the previous day teased her cruelly; her anger, her agitation, Emma Swan. That was it, Regina was going to march up to the blonde woman and regretfully inform her that she would have to find another shelter. She'd rehearsed the lines in her head repeatedly, since the moment she stepped out of bed.

It took Regina only a few moments to dress herself and style her hair, but she never took her mind off of her goal. Emma's room was right next to her own, it would be over before she knew it. No lingering, no socializing. She could already see the smug smile on the woman's face.

What Regina hadn't counted on was Henry answering the door. The young boy's endearing eyes fixed themselves on Regina, and everything she was going to say slipped her mind. "Mom- uh, Regina?"

Hearing her name, Regina snapped out of her dazed state. "Young man, that is the second time you've referred to me as 'mom' and I'd appreciate it if you stopped."

Henry winced at the ice in his mother's voice; he hadn't heard her sound so insensitive in a long time. Then again, he hadn't heard her speak at all. "Uh, sorry. I just- it was an accident," he stumbled.

"Yes, well, see to it that it doesn't happen again," Regina ordered. Any kindness she'd shown the boy was gone, replaced with her former indifference. "Is your mother around? I have some... unfortunate news to deliver."

"No, she went out for a walk or something. She'll be back soon, though. I can leave her a message," Henry offered willingly.

"That won't be necessary," Regina said as she rotated to leave. Again, Emma had left her son- not even with someone else, but alone! How irresponsible! Without any further conversation, Regina was gone and Henry was left standing in the doorway to watch his other mom walk away. He hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

* * *

Again, with Charming as a chaperone, Emma was able to walk into the dungeons unscathed by any guards' knives. The Prince proved to be a watchful bodyguard, and Emma couldn't help but appreciate the moment. She was never one to need a man to protect her, but this was different. This guy could be her father.

"When we found Baelfire, I thought he'd be able to work off his debt," Charming said, hiding the actual reason for the man's imprisonment. "I bargained with Regina, I tried to appeal to her human side. She allowed him to come back, provided he worked around the castle. Our physician, Doc, he examined Baelfire. Unfortunately, he's too weak for any labor."

"And you didn't tell Regina?" Emma guessed. In a small way, it was comforting to know even a Prince could be afraid.

"Not yet," Charming confirmed.

"I don't blame you," the Savior empathized. "She seems... unstable."

The little angel on Charming's shoulder told him what Snow always said, _"You shouldn't talk about her like that." _The gentleman let their discussion dissolve as they neared Neal's holding block. Charming swiped the keys from one of the men and unlocked the door himself. "You must hurry."

She didn't need to see Neal's face to know that he was still asleep. It was easier this way, less awkward. It pained Emma to see him so frail; he'd always been so strong and tough. She couldn't imagine what he'd gone through in this world.

Noiselessly, Emma knelt down at Neal's bedside and put a light hand in his. She noticed the line in his forehead, the way they'd deepened with age. Charming turned a blind eye to the whole thing. "So, here you are. You know, I always wondered what I do if I saw you again. A kiss wasn't really what I had in mind. But, I guess it was kind of a good thing. Henry, you know, your son, got me sucked into whatever this is. Something about a curse. Apparently, I'm some of Savior, and I'm the only one who can help all these people." Charming may not have been watching, but he did catch the word "Savior." "He's so sure of it too. I want to believe him, I really do, but I dunno." Emma took a deep breath in hopes that Neal would have some advice. "What? Nothing? No words of wisdom from the man who knew everything?" she asked bitterly. "I'm not surprised. You're a pro at leaving people when they need you, aren't you? I guess if all else fails, at least I know where we stand- we don't. I loved you, Neal. Even after you left, I loved you. I still kind of do, but like I told my son; I'm not in love with you."

* * *

Regina was restlessly pacing the floors of her room, her floor-length dressed dragging behind her, her own mother's chastising echoing in her head. The door to the terrace was open, and cool winds blew in uncomfortably, throwing Regina's hair behind her. Her father's apple tree swayed with the breeze and a couple of apples fell to the ground. Regina rushed to salvage the precious fruit and conjured a basket to put them in.

"Not what you were expecting, hm?"

That creaky voice felt like nails on a chalkboard to Regina, and only one person could do that. "What do you want?" she asked as she packed away the last of the fallen food.

"I'm already getting what I want, Your Majesty. I'm merely here to see that everything is on track," Elphaba chimed. She sat at Regina's vanity, one leg crossed over the other, her green epidermis reflected the sun.

"Do you not trust that I'll follow through?" Regina challenged menacingly.

"I must admit, I would have expected more from the Dark One. What I've witnessed frightens me, Your Majesty. Your willingness to open your home to people you don't know," Elphaba discarded. "Should I worry about what state you'll turn your kingdom over to me?"

Regina tightened her her hold on the apple so hard, she hadn't realized that she'd crushed it. Without facing the woman, Regina responded cooly. "I am not Rumplestiltskin, do not hold me accountable for any of his previous actions. As to who is living in my home, that is beside the point. They'll be gone by your arrival. You'll have nothing to fret over."

"Oh, but I do, my pretty. And if you cannot see that," Elphaba sighed, "then you are far more delusional that I originally assumed."

Regina spun instantly and chucked the basket of fruit in Elphaba's direction, but the witch was already gone. Her prized apples scattered across the floor. But, before Regina could recover enough to regain control, a guard passed through her door. "What now?!" she hissed.

"Your Majesty, your guest would like a word," the cloaked figure grumbled.

Right as Regina was going to ask which one, Emma popped out from behind, her gold hair bounced on her shoulders. As she internally counted to 10, Regina waved off her subject, "Leave us."

The metal armor clashed together as the man exited Regina's room and left the two women alone. Emma noticed the scattered apples and Regina's frazzled expression. "Uh, I didn't mean to interrupt. I can go," she said as she reached for door.

"You're already here," Regina snarled. "What do you want?"

Emma moved away from the handle and shoved her hands into her pockets, suddenly nervous. "I just, uh, wanted to... uh, well-"

"Out with it!" Regina stomped impatiently. The sooner Emma said her piece, the sooner Regina could kick her out. And, oh, what a gratifying experience that would be.

"I wanted to apologize, Your, um, Majesty," Emma said. "For yesterday. I might've said some things I shouldn't have."

"'Might?'" Regina asked doubtfully.

"Ok, I did, geez. Anyway, I'm sorry. That's... that's all I wanted say." Emma backed away and headed for the door, but she took her time in hopes that Regina would say something. Desperate to keep the energy going, Emma paused with one hand on the doorknob. "We might go into town today, if that's cool. Do you... do you need anything?"

"No, I have everything I want," Regina huffed. She'd lost all nerve to give Emma the boot, and instead pushed through the awkward interactions.

"That's... that's not really what I asked, but ok..." Emma trailed off. "I'll see you around." When there was nothing else from Regina, Emma finally took it as he cue to leave. Regina didn't stop her.

She didn't even flinch when the door closed, she was used to people walking away. Emma was just another person, and she'd be gone soon anyway. There was no use in getting upset about a complete stranger. Regina had a week left in her home, and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

* * *

It seems as though everyone except for Regina had the urge to get out of the castle- even Snow White. Emma, Henry, Hook, and the Charmings rode together through the forest and into the small town ahead. Emma and Henry shared a horse, Hook had his own, and Charming drove Snow in her own carriage. He'd mentioned nothing of Emma's use of the word "Savior" to Snow. It wasn't the right time.

Emma and Henry had never been in such a setting; pigs and lambs were roasting over open fires, children ran around the small tents and chased after each other with whimsy, beggars haggled innocent shoppers, and venders bargained with anyone who would listen. Everyone had on similar clothes: dirty, worn, mostly beige. The children were the only ones who wore smiles.

As soon as people saw the Prince, they all bowed together before him. Charming waved at them politely, and Emma could see him blush. He never did like the attention given to him because of his title. Both he and Snow tried to assimilate as best they could.

While Charming assisted Snow, Henry had already hopped off his horse and darted around the small patch of land. There wasn't much room for him to get lost, and Emma wasn't so worried. No one looked dangerous or malicious. To be honest, they all looked too thin and tired to try anything.

"Your Highness," a woman approached Snow and Charming. She bowed again, as though she hadn't just done so moments before. Her long, red hair was braided together and hung loosely at the base of her back. "We have fresh meat for you all, if you so wish."

"We were just saying how we needed something for dinner," Snow said kindly. From her cloth handbag, she retrieved three gold coins and placed them in the woman's hand. "We'll take it all."

"Yes, Your Highness," the vender rushed. "Right away."

Emma may not have known Snow very well, but she did know that the castle had plenty of food. And what they lacked, Regina could conjure with ease. The blonde and the Princess exchanged a formal nod and Emma could see Snow as a true royal.

"Your Highness," a lower voice addressed Charming. An older man, in his early 50's with gray wisps and a receding hairline bent forward. "Our best welder has just made a new sword, a stronger one. It could slay any dragon and fight the mightiest of ogres."

Charming gave the poor man a genial smirk, "Then I must see this praised blade! Bring me to it." He gave his wife a peck on the cheek before following after the eager salesman to his tent. The bride and groom were both helping the people in more ways than one.

Hook came limping over to Emma's side and popped the cork to his bottle. "Your parents are quite the compassionate souls; always looking out for others."

"I don't get it," she mumbled. "My mom and dad are Prince Charming and Snow White, freaking saints. I'm... I'm nothing like that."

Hook heard the regret in Emma's voice, the mourning for the life she could have had. "I wouldn't say that, Swan. You're here, aren't you? Realms away from your world to help them- to help everyone. That's got to count for something."

"Yeah, well..." Emma wanted to change the subject so badly it hurt. Henry was standing next to Charming, listening to the rest of the dealers spiel. Even from behind, Henry and Charming stood the same way: their weight on their left leg, their arms crossed. When she glanced back, the palace was in plain view. The large piers towered over the forest, intimidating it and all of its inhabitants. She couldn't see Regina, but she had a feeling the Queen was somehow keeping tabs on her residents.

Eventually, Emma wandered off and checked out the pavilions on her own. There were materials for clothing, stalks for basket weaving, feathers for blankets and pillows, basic necessities. Emma was so accustomed to shopping in a store with everything a person needed and then some. She hadn't seen the real, backbreaking fruits of labor.

There was one tent, at the very end that was selling leather saddles. Only two merchants occupied the fort and they kept a close eye on Emma. She could feel the heat of their gawking, but choose to ignore it. What she couldn't overlook, however, was they way they spoke of the Queen. "I heard she killed her own lover, hm mm. Ripped his heart out without any remorse," the man said.

"No, no, no, that's not how it happened. She cursed him to live amongst the giants, and he was murdered up there," the woman chided.

"Really? That's awful! You know who I blame- her mother. I was informed that she trained her in the dark art of magic; practiced on her whenever possible. I don't blame the Queen for her heart turning black."

"I don't care what happened, a person should never kill for sport. Did you know she took the life of my sister's husband's cousin's nephew? Just like that!" the peddler snapped her fingers.

"Evil, just evil," the man shuddered. "Well, she got what she deserved. Serves her right to live alone."

"Ma! You ready to go?" Henry wondered from their horses.

Emma acted as though she hadn't heard anything of what had just been said and went back to her son. Henry was already in the saddle, the reigns in his hands. "Nice try, Kid. I'm driving."


	10. In Henry's Eyes

Regina worked endlessly to put as much distance between herself and Henry and Emma. She spent most of her days either in her room, in the library with the doors locked, or gathering her belongings. There wasn't much she owned that she truly cared about, which made it easy to prepare herself to leave.

There were times when she could hear the voices of her guests talking or laughing, and her desire to know what it was about almost took control. Although she'd be invited, in a way, she remained in her chambers. Her last encounter with Elphaba had been both an eye-opener, and somewhat jarring in terms of identity. Although, her inner self knew that on some level, Elphaba was right. She was the Dark One- a side of herself she often discounted. On top of that, she was the Queen, ruler of the Enchanted Forest. She couldn't afford to show weakness.

When the evening of the sixth day arrived, and the laughter from the others rang in her ears, Regina made a snap decision. It was an easy solution to such a trivial problem, she wondered she why hadn't gone through with it before. She was sure her mother would be proud- for once.

Regina's pacing slowed to a complete stop as she held out her arms. In one hand, a box appeared; it's labyrinthine design mirrored that of a vine and spun around its entire body. It was subtle, yet elegant and it provided the one service Regina needed most: a safe home for her heart.

In her other hand, a pink glow transmitted through her palm and up to her fingers, ready to recover the small vessel from her chest. She wasn't thinking of the longterm ramifications. There was no room for error or unnecessary feelings, it had to be done. It was the only way.

Regina stood facing her balcony as she prepped herself for the extraction. The early evening sunset flooded her room with orange and pink beams of light. The indigo sky lit up the entire forest. For a second, it sent Regina back to when she was younger and would watch the sun set completely with Daniel, her first love.

The Queen shook off the foolish nostalgia and focused on the matter at hand. With the box open and her magic ready, Regina began to reach for her chest, her eyes shut tight. Her own organ pounded in her ears louder than ever before. She was almost there, too, when her door flew open. Instant humiliation washed over her as she froze like ice, too disgraced to move.

"Hey, Regina we were..." Emma cut herself off. She only had a view of Regina's back, but it was obvious something was going on. "Uh, are you-"

"What?!" Regina snapped in a splintering tone. She felt her cheeks fill with heat as she refused to turn around.

Emma wanted to move forward, but something held her back. "I'm sorry I didn't knock, we just- sorry, are you ok?" She couldn't finish her thought without knowing if Regina was truly all right. There was an odd vibe coming from her, something Emma couldn't quite pinpoint. While Regina stayed unmoving, Emma took a chance and approached the brunette cautiously.

Regina heard Emma's footsteps behind her and suddenly felt trapped. She was about get caught in the most hideous act of cowardice. "Stay where you are!" Regina cried anxiously.

"Reg- Your Majesty?"

"State your business and leave!"

Much like Regina, Emma halted her movements. Unsure of what to do, she wrung her hands together and tried to sound as normal as possible. "I- we- do you wanna join us?" she spit out. Her inhibitions were gone, and boldness had taken its place. "There's cookies and cider," she enticed.

"No," Regina replied without missing a beat. "Now go!"

The frantic tone in Regina's voice made Emma cringe slightly, as it was something completely different. Then again, she didn't know the woman very well; she hardly knew her at all. "Are you sure you're-"

Without warning, Regina dropped the box and spun around to face Emma; steam came out of her ears and Emma started back tracking. Another fireball swayed in Regina's hand. "Are you really such an imbecile? I told you to get out, now leave!" she pointed to the door.

Although scared out of her mind, Emma caught her footing and stood tall. "You know, a simple 'No thank you' would have been cool. You don't have to do all that," she commented, her eyes on the wild flames. "Now come on, I know it's not fun being locked in here by yourself. It's ok, we're not gonna bite." Regina had nothing to say, but she had plenty to do. With Emma's back to the door, Regina magically opened it and sent the blonde flying through. She never looked back, and the last thing she heard was her evicted guest shouting through the dense walls, "I'll take that as a 'no thank you!'"

* * *

Although she was jarred, Emma returned to the rest of the group with a simple shrug. "She said no," she informed the expectant gallery. They'd moved in several chairs to accompany their members; Henry sat to Charming's right, and Snow to his left. Hook positioned a chair across from the boy, and Emma somehow ended up at the tip of their bizarre pentagon.

The light in Henry's eyes faded as he learned his mother didn't want to be with them. Back in Storybrooke, Regina would have jumped at the chance to be with Henry; she would have fought to be with him, but now... Now she avoided him like the plague. The congeniality he'd received on their first two days vanished. "Maybe I could try?" Henry offered half-heartedly. "She'd listen to me."

"That might not be the best idea," Charming said before Emma could respond. The Prince hung his head low and his voice fell into his shirt as he sighed loudly. "If she wishes to remain in her room, then so be it. For your safety, I'd recommend you stay here."

"Charming," Snow tried to cut in.

But he didn't budge. Charming didn't want to see anyone get hurt. "No, Snow. You know she's dangerous."

"No she's not!" Henry shot angrily. He knew these weren't the same people from Storybrooke, the ones who'd seen how much Regina had changed, but that didn't matter. They didn't know Regina like he did; they didn't know his mother. "She won't hurt me!" he protested.

Charming shook his head patronizingly, "With all do respect, you're new here. The Queen is not to be antagonized. It's best if you maintain space between yourselves."

Henry leapt out of his chair at the contempt in Charming's voice. He's breathing was shallow and his face was red; a reaction he wasn't used to. Henry never got mad, and the few times he did, it never lasted long. But this was different. His own grandfather- Prince Charming- was calling Regina a hazard.

Henry wanted to say something in response, but he couldn't formulate the words that bounced off the walls of his mind. It was Emma who stepped in and supported her son. "Look, he's just a kid, ok? I doubt she'll try anything on him." Her hand rested on Henry's shoulder in a calming manner, and soon, his breathing returned to normal.

"Of course," Snow nodded. "I'm sure if you take him, he'll be all right."

While she wasn't sure if it was a compliment of her parenting or just a general sentiment, Emma felt a wave of gratitude towards the long haired-woman. She'd often imagined what it would have been like to bond with her mother. Was this what it was?

"You'd risk your safety for a woman you barely know?" Charming asked incredulously.

With his chest puffed out, Henry clenched his jaw. "You did it for my mom."

* * *

All the way through the castle, Henry walked with Emma in near silence. The mother and son hardly uttered two words, but not out of frustration or anger, mostly because neither knew what to say. Emma had just witnessed her only child stand up for someone she'd never met- someone she didn't remember. The pure confidence that emitted from Henry's small form, that somehow convinced a Prince, astounded the blonde. She'd learned many things during her trip to this world, including that it existed, but nothing measured up to what she'd learned from Henry.

When she finally formed some motherly advice, Emma released it in a whisper. "Remember, it's no big deal if she says no. We can try again tomorrow."

Henry's shoes scuffling on the concrete floors was the only thing he'd been focused on. He really wasn't listening to Emma. "Ok."

"And, uh, if she starts to throw fire at you, just run, ok?"

"She won't," Henry mumbled confidently.

Finally, after trailing through the large palace, they arrived at Regina's door. This time, there were two more guards in front of her room. All three of them peered down at the boy through their black masks. "Can I see the Queen?" Henry asked virtuously.

"State your reason," one of the soldiers growled.

Slightly startled, Henry answered in a meek voice. "I wanted to invite her over to eat."

The trio of metal-clad men all glanced at each other before the one closest to the door knocked. After a few awkward seconds, the only thing separating them and the Queen flew open; sure enough, Regina was on the other end. With one distasteful look at Emma, the brunette rolled her eyes. "I thought I made myself clear-" Regina stopped when she saw Henry on the blonde's arm.

Putting on a brave front, Henry boldly addressed the rigid woman. "Hey," he smiled. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you'd want to come with us? We're in the library. There's cider; I made it," he beamed proudly. Regina's fingers curled around her dress collar as she listened to the soft-spoken teenager. He had manners, that was for sure, much unlike his mother. He wasn't arrogant or presumptuous like Emma was. He was kind and respectful.

With her guards watching, Regina couldn't buckle. She either refused Henry's tempting offer, or she created a good enough lie to maintain her dignity- what little she had left. "The library? You're occupying my library without permission? Oh, that won't do. Not at all. You three," she said to the guards, "you stand watch. I'm going to clean up whatever mess they've made."

"Yes, Your Majesty," her men obliged.

"All right," Regina miffed. "Let's see the damage."

* * *

Elated that he was able to get Regina to come, Henry didn't care what he reasons were, though he knew she was bluffing. Regina always made an excuse to look tougher when she was afraid of seeming powerless. Henry saw right through her thinly-veiled persona.

When the three of them returned to the library, Hook, Charming, and Snow all stood up immediately, collectively shocked at Regina's appearance. "Your Majesty," Hook tilted his head.

"No need for a sycophant, it's not attractive," Regina jested. The woman's frayed purple gown caught the attention of Snow, who couldn't take her gaze off of it.

"I see he persuaded you to join us," the pirate ascertained, his bottle of rum just centimeters from his lips. His leather jacket crinkled together as his body swayed with the container.

"No one 'persuaded' me to do anything, dear. I am here of my own accord, to see that my precious room hasn't been defaced," Regina retorted. She even went so far as to examine the shelves of books and the carpet beneath them. She scoured the room for the tiniest bit of displacement or mistreatment, but she came up with nothing, sadly. There was no way she could punish them for something that wasn't there, not in good conscience- whatever that was.

"Up to your standards?" Hook asked; he tried his hardest to hide his sarcasm, but it was heard by everyone.

Regina folded her arms across her chest to reiterate her authority, but only the Charmings seemed to abide by her scowl. The others were unimpressed. Never one to disappoint, the accommodating host grimaced at her guests. "The next time you wish to converge in one of my rooms, I suggest you request my permission before doing so." That was the last remark made before she teleported out of the room, an intoxicating plum-colored vapor replaced her.

Emma waved a hand in front of her face in an attempt to clear the haze from her airway. "Well," she coughed as she scanned the group. "That went ok."

* * *

As the rest of the castle drifted off into a peaceful slumber that night, Henry laid awake and stared through the blackness at, what he presumed to be, the ceiling. The luxurious mattress was much more appealing than his single bed back in the apartment; the blankets were heavier, but not constricting. And the view, man, that was the best part of all. He could see the twinkling stars from the edge of his bunk. That night, the moon was full and shimmered brighter than ever.

With his other mother in the room next to theirs, it took all the self-control Henry had not to knock on her door every five minutes just to see her, to hear her husky voice. It was no secret that he missed Regina, but he tried to play it down around Emma. He remembered the tension between the two women back in Storybrooke very clearly, the way they fought over who got more time with Henry and who was his "true" mother. The last thing he wanted to do was reignite that flame.

Henry was assimilating well into his grandparent's imagined life; they enjoyed his company, and vice versa. Except for Charming's moments of doubt and sorrow, he was much like the grandfather Henry had known. And, except for Snow's mild-mannered personality, she sounded just like his grandmother.

It was clear that Henry missed his other grandfather, Gold. Hook had told the boy that Gold never came back with them, and Henry understood. His grandfather was gone; he sacrificed his life for theirs- a true hero.

And then there was Neal, Henry's father. He hadn't gotten to see him yet, and he was beginning to think he never would. When Emma told him that the kiss didn't work, Henry refused to believe that was true. He was aware of the fact that both Hook and Neal had feelings for his mom, but seeing Hook's affections weren't enough, he was sure Neal's would be. To make matters worse, Henry couldn't find another solution. Supposing Emma couldn't locate her True Love in the Forest, then how would the curse break? How would they get back to Storybrooke?

Amidst his own thoughts, Henry listened to the rhythmic sounds of Emma's breathing; it was slow, balanced, and undisturbed. She was really out of it. As a test, Henry fixed himself into an upright position, tangled in the sheets and comforter. Still, Emma was asleep. Being the adventure-seeking boy that he was, Henry took this as his chance to sneak out of the room and look for Neal. If everyone else was asleep, what harm could it do?

Always light on his toes, Henry snatched his jacket on his way out the door. Emma never stirred once. Phase One of Operation: Baelfire was complete. Now, all Henry had to do was find the spiral staircase in the dark, without a flashlight, and find Neal. That should be easy enough.

After nearly 20 minutes of his journey, Henry started to think he miscalculated a bit. In fact, he started to think he'd just been going in circles. Everything that he could make out with the little light that the torches provided looked the same: same brick walls, same metal candle sticks, same never-ending corridors. He was getting nowhere.

"Are you lost?" a throaty voice asked.

As if Henry'd just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar, he turned around slowly and calmly. Regina was waiting for him at the end of the hallway, her own chamber stick out before her. She was in the same dress she was wearing earlier, but her hair was let down. It was much longer than it had been in Storybrooke. "I was just looking for the... for the..."

Regina started walking towards Henry, her high heels clacked on the floors and resounded off of the walls. For reasons he couldn't explain, the young boy stiffened in alarm. "You have a washroom in your chambers, the kitchen is just a floor below us, and the library is close to your own room. What exactly would you be looking for? And at this late hour?"

Henry picked his jaw off the ground and resorted to the manners he'd been raised with- the ones Regina had instilled in him. "I'm sorry, I didn't wake you did I?"

The Queen eyed the boy quizzically as the flame glowed over his face. "I see you have the respect your mother lacks."

"Wh- oh, my mom. No, she's not mean or anything. She just says stuff sometimes," Henry tried to defend. It was a weak argument, he was aware.

"Yes, that's an understatement. Now, Henry, what is you're trying to find exactly?"

If there was any way he'd get to the dungeons without Emma worrying about him, it would be with Regina's help. "I'm looking for my dad. His name was- is Baelfire."

"There is nobody here with that name, dear. I'm afraid you've mistaken his whereabouts," Regina said blandly.

Henry never heard Regina speak for formally, and it gave him chills. He'd never truly been able to picture her as the Evil Queen, not even when he was being a brat- he'd admit it- and called her such. But now, with her towering over him, inciting fear he didn't recognize, the puzzle was completed. "Actually, I think he's in your basement. I mean, the dungeons or whatever," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Regina recalled the few prisoners she'd held captive in the cells, and only one man came to mind. "You said his name is Baelfire?"

"Yeah. He's got dark brown hair, lines on his cheeks when he smiles, a beard," Henry described. "I heard he was here."

"By who's mouth?"

"Uh, that doesn't matter," Henry dismissed. He didn't want anyone getting in trouble for his big mouth. If he could prevent any fireballs from being launched, he would do it.

"I'm sorry, did you say he was your father?" Regina inquired. She suddenly had flashbacks to her conversation with Emma the other day. If Baelfire was Henry's father, then that must mean Emma was from their land, contrary to what her attire would suggest.

Henry's big, green eyes transformed into his puppy-dog look as he nodded. "Yeah, he's my dad."

Without another moment of painful hesitation, Regina allowed herself this one extra moment of kindness, though it felt off. "All right, I'll lead you to him, but you musn't tell anyone I did so."

The young man lit up in excitement at Regina's surrender. "Got it! Thanks!"

Regina said no more as she strolled through the sleeping castle, Henry followed at her side. She couldn't quite explain it, but as she chaperoned the eager boy, there was a strange sensation of morbid curiosity. After days of avoiding him, the truth was, she wanted to get to know Henry. Her yearning to learn more about him was in escapable. "Henry? May I ask you something?"

"Shoot," the boy squeaked.

"The other day, when we first met, why did you, erm, hug me?" Regina had never been so desperate for an answer to a question.

Henry's hands went cold as he tried to form a good enough lie. Regina didn't have Emma's power, at least. "I'm sorry. It was an accident," he said when he couldn't create a believable fib.

Neither of them even noticed where they were going. After so many years in this construction, Regina knew it like the back of her hand, if not better. "I'm not so sure that type of... act is accidental. Surely there's some reason."

"You, uh..." Henry scratched his neck. "You just reminded me of someone."

"Who would that be?" By now, they were descending the coiled staircase. They were more than halfway there.

"Um, someone I care a lot about. I haven't seen her in a while." That was as far as Henry could stretch the truth. Any more, and he was sure Regina would turn on him. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose so."

"Why is my dad in the dungeons?"

A piece of Regina's heart sank as she heard Henry's question. What seemed like a good reason at the time was now so trivial, she didn't want to admit the truth. Thankfully for her, they'd arrived in the lower quarters where Baelfire was. And, suddenly, Regina felt rush of guilt as she realized Henry would see his father in a comprising state. So, before they got too close, Regina waved her hand under her robe and did her magic on the prisoner.

Finally, they'd reached Balefire's temporary home. Regina had relinquished the guard of duty and let him take the rest of the night off, a rare act on her part. She opened the gate and let Henry slink by her. "Take your time," she offered.

Henry mumbled a "thank you," slightly zoned out. He hadn't seen Neal in over a year, there was so much he missed. He understood that the man wouldn't know who he was, but all Henry wanted was a mental picture of him. He didn't need some heartfelt conversation with Neal, just one look. That's all he asked for.

As he neared the sleeping man, Henry was able to see Neal's face, thanks to Regina's light. Unlike when Emma saw him, Neal was clean-shaven, his hair was shorter, the cut on his lip was healed, and his clothes were clean. His cheeks were less sunken in, and the color returned. He looked peaceful, unharmed.

"Dad?" Henry breathed in disbelief. He put a shaky hand on Neal's chest and felt his heart pump loyally. "I missed you... I love you..." Everything Henry'd been wanting to say, he finally got the opportunity to do so. With a kiss on Neal's head, Henry pushed himself up and left his father's side.

"That's it?" Regina cocked her head. "You don't want to spend more time with him?"

"I do, but not if- not like this," Henry admitted. "Soon." He gave Regina an assuring nod, and his maturity rose in her perspective. "Do you think, uh, maybe, you could let him go? I mean, my dad doesn't usually hurt anyone. As a favor... could he, you know, get out of here?" Henry knew he was teetering on the edge of Regina's tolerance, but he couldn't stand seeing Neal in a prison cell. Whatever he'd done couldn't have been that bad. "I know it's a lot to ask-"

"He'll be released in the morning," Regina decided fiercely. "And that it is that."


	11. Old Habits Die Hard

With the dawn of a new morning, Regina upheld her promise and freed Baelfire from his cell. No one else was awake yet when she did so, as she wanted it to be subtle, inconspicuous. If someone asked about him or mentioned his name, she would have answered truthfully, but she wasn't going to be the first to say anything. No, it was best for it to be a clean break. As a result, Regina gave one of her guards a potion for Baelfire to drink to take away his memories of his time in the castle. He would never get his revenge, and Regina would never know his true identity.

* * *

It was just about noon when Emma struck up a conversation with Henry, who'd been pretty quiet. The two of them sat cross-legged on their beds, daydreaming. Henry's eyes were glossed over as he wandered lightyears away, and Emma could see the man he was becoming. It seemed like just yesterday she was holding him for the first time.

"Henry?" she called his attention.

The young boy shook out of his daze. "Yeah?"

"We've been here about a week, and it's getting really hard to prove you wrong about all this," she started.

"Because I'm not," Henry chided; his positive attitude was starting to wear off on Emma- more than she realized.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. I'm just curious... what were we like? You know, before we forgot stuff..." Emma tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, though the whole concept gave her a migraine. If she wasn't who she thought she was, then who was that? That's what she really wanted to know. "Do I... live up to all the hype? Being the Savior?"

"I mean, you broke the first curse, so yeah, pretty much," Henry shrugged. The boy untucked his legs from under him and laid back on his bed, his arms behind his head- the picture of a teenager.

"So I didn't disappoint anyone? Like my parents... or you?" Now it was impossible to mask the trepidation that lurked behind her words, as Emma feared the answer.

"Why would you do that?" Henry asked honestly. "You gave everyone their memories back; you saved them."

Emma nodded to herself as she digested the information. At least she wasn't a total screw up. "Regina really adopted you? These... images I have us..."

Henry's whole composure shifted as he realized what Emma was asking. He'd completely embraced his old life, he hadn't given to much thought to what Emma would say when she realized theirs had been fake. And, soon, he felt inconsiderate of her feelings. He knew how much it meant to Emma to be a good mom, and now, she was finding out all those moments weren't real. "Yeah, she adopted me," Henry finally said.

"She's nice, then, huh? A good mom? Not as... dark?"

Henry let out a timely exhale. "My mom, she's complicated. I can't really explain it. She's been through a lot. But yeah, she was a good mom. Even when I didn't like her... She, uh... When we left Storybrooke, she gave us all the moments that happened with me and her.""

Emma snapped her head up and stared at Henry. "She did that for you?"

A quick smile slipped through Henry's pensive moment as he thought back to the town border that day. "No, Ma. She did if for you, too."

* * *

A little while after Emma and Henry's heart-to-heart, Emma assembled the spirit to talk to Regina again. She figured, if she kept at it, she'd eventually wear the Queen down. If there was anything her son had taught her, it was that no one actually wanted to be alone.

There was only one guard outside of Regina's room, and he must've been new, because he let Emma knock on the door without any hesitation. The blonde had an inkling that he wouldn't be around much longer.

While she waited for an answer, Emma started counting in her head. She usually only did it when she was nervous or angry, but this time, she was counting to see how long it would take for Queen to acknowledge a presence at her door. Emma got to 34 before she was face-to-face with Regina.

The other woman's eyes narrowed coldly. "I gather you haven't learned from your mistakes."

"Yeah, see, that's where you're wrong, Regina," Emma said her name purposefully. "I did learn, that's why I came back." She tapped on her thy nervously, but still, she upheld her tenacity. "I was hoping to hear more about the place, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to fill me in?"

Unamused by Emma's mundane request, Regina put her hands on her hips. "You're fully aware that there's a library stocked of informational texts."

"True, but I hate to read," Emma said in mock exasperation. "So, whaddu say? You can crawl outta your cage for a little while and we can talk like normal human beings, or you can stay in here by yourself like usual. Your choice."

Regina glared at the infuriating woman, while secretly hiding her slight delight at the prospect of being seen as actual person- not the Evil Queen. She examined the forward blonde with a skeptical eye; the way she was so informal and casual when interacting. Apart from it being extremely agitating, underneath it all, there was something... charming about it. After Regina mulled over the offer long enough to make Emma antsy, she peered over at the oblivious guard and then back at the woman in front of her. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

It turns out, Regina's anxiety was slightly overdone. Emma had a feeling the Queen wouldn't want to go further than her property, and her only suggestion was to roam the grounds; not around the castle, but the woods she and the others had been in when Charming found them. They seemed like a calming place to be, and if Regina needed anything, it was to calm down.

The two women walked down the gravel path with at least five feet of space between them. The sun split through the trees and spread sporadically through the rest of the forest. Frogs croaked lazily in bushes, and flowers lit up with fairies hiding in them. There was a loud thrashing sound off in the distance, and Regina appeared undisturbed by them. Emma, however, was starting to grow paranoid of ogres lurking around every corner.

As always, Regina was dressed to impress; her shiny, black gown touched the ground beneath her and the collar reached up, past her neck. Her hair was pulled back in a tight up-do with not a strand out of place, and her dark, red lips were pressed in a tight line. She'd never, ever had so much contact with someone who wasn't Snow or Charming. It was quite the new experience.

Emma kicked up dirt as she dragged her feet across the trail. She had on the same Van Halen tee she'd worn at their last planned meeting, having washed it in a basin- definitely something new. She'd asked Henry only a few questions about Regina, as she wanted to get to know the woman on her own. There was something mysterious about the brunette. Emma could tell there was much more to the rest of the woman's story, and she was hoping to hear about it straight from the source.

With her hands in her back pockets, Emma was the first one to speak. "So, uh, you're from here?"

Regina had her own hands clasped together tightly behind her, just the way she'd been taught. "Yes," she said curtly.

Amazed at the efficiency of a one-word answer, Emma moved on. "Uh, so you like apples huh?" was the only question she could come up with.

"Yes," Regina responded easily.

"Kind've a cliche, isn't it?"

Regina pushed her eyebrows together, "I'm sorry?"

Emma waved her question away dismissively, having forgotten Regina wouldn't get the joke. "Nothing, sorry. Uh, anyway..." This was a lot more difficult that Emma had been anticipating. Conversations involved give and take, and Regina wasn't giving anything. If light questions weren't going to the trick. heavy questions might. "Lemme ask you, why exactly do people call you the Evil Queen?" Emma wondered bluntly.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks, but only temporarily. No one had ever questioned her title, as no one ever thought there was more to her than that. "Because I'm evil, dear. I'm sure you've heard."

The blonde scoffed at Regina's half-assed explanation. "You're joking, right? Ok, what exactly does evil look like?"

"What do you think? Dark magic, ripping out hearts, caring only for my own well-being," Regina recited as if it were a practiced line.

"Wait- ripping out hearts?" Emma choked. "That's a real thing?"

"Of course," Regina said briskly. "It's quite easy, too." She figured the less remorse she showed, the more Emma would be afraid. That's what she wanted most; someone to fear her so she didn't' have to care about them. For, if she truly cared, if she opened herself up to another person, she wouldn't be the Evil Queen anymore.

"I don't believe you."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't believe you," Emma repeated. "You're telling me, you go around and randomly tear out someone's life source?"

"If that's how you want to look it." Regina held a hand out and gracefully observed her nails in an effort to avoid seeing Emma's reaction.

"You know, I was wondering how long it would be before I caught you lying. I wasn't expecting a whole week to go by."

Regina's level of contempt for the woman rose in the blink of an eye as she glared at the daring stranger. "I beg your pardon?! What have I lied about?"

"For one thing, you sound too comfortable with all that... Dark magic and hearts stuff," Emma deciphered. "I don't think you're as callous as you want people to think. I think it's just a load of bull. So, yeah, that's a liar for you."

"How dare you?! How dare you come into my kingdom and defile my name?!" Regina's eyes were bulging out of her skull, and her voice rose several octaves; it rang through the empty forest and spread for miles.

If she was afraid, Emma didn't show it. She kept her cool as she watched Regina unravel again. "I didn't do anything, Your Majesty. You're the one who apparently likes to kill people."

"I never said that!" Regina roared fiercely. "Do not twist my words!"

"You just told me you rip out hearts for sport. How is that twisting your words?" Emma egged.

"I never said I liked it!"

"No, but it was implied." Regina's eyes flared and she felt the familiar heat in her hand. Emma saw it, too, but this time, she stayed where she was. From what she'd come to learn, this was a knee-jerk reaction for the Queen; nothing to be taken seriously. "Go ahead," Emma opened her arms. "You wanna throw that? I'm open." Regina snarled at the blonde woman and pulled her arm back, ready to hit her target. Emma still didn't flinch. "Almost there. Come on, I'm standing right here." The further Regina reached back, the funnier it seemed to Emma. The brunette's hand was ablaze, the flames danced wildly in her palm, ready to take orders from its leader. When Regina released her arm, Emma finally shuddered as the fireball flew right past her head and into the stream below them. Regina had missed on purpose. "There," Emma sighed, now slightly shaken. "Feel better?"

"What is the matter with you?! You could have just gotten yourself killed!" Regina shouted.

"Oh, so you _do _care?" Emma probed.

At the mention of the word "care," Regina shifted her weight onto her left leg and folded her arms. "I will not be held responsible for any harm that befalls you."

"How would that have been any different than taking my heart?" Emma challenged the woman. When Regina failed to create a sound argument, Emma accepted victory. "Ok, now, why do people really call you the Evil Queen?"

Regina recomposed herself in elegance and glowered at Emma. "I think I've had enough fresh air for today." With that, she was gone in a cloud of purple smoke. And Emma was left alone.

* * *

Back in the comfort of her room, with a new guard, Regina planted her body in front of her mirror. She forced herself to look at her reflection, no matter how much she didn't want to. She thought that she already knew what she'd see, the same cold eyes, the same unfeeling face. There was no need to revisit the sad woman she saw every morning.

However, after her walk with Emma, Regina noticed a change. As she analyzed the figure before her, she saw a shift in the way she carried herself. She was no longer stiff and distant, but relaxed and present. Her cold eyes had started to thaw, and her unfeeling face showed the remnants of what could only be described as amusement- and not the sadistic type, the kind she felt when she was truly in awe of something. This is what a tablespoon of kindness did to Regina: it made her feel like a human again, not just a label. Emma Swan did that for her.

* * *

Emma walked back to the castle with just her thoughts. There was something slightly rewarding about her dialogue with Regina. She had the faintest idea that she'd broken through whatever wall Regina had kept up. She felt it shatter around the woman when she pushed her to talk. It was evident that the Queen wasn't used to normal communication, and Emma knew she was going to have to be careful. But, she also knew the chance of another fireball was very slim.

As she trudged up the cleared walkway, the Savior began to consider telling Snow and Charming about the blanket. If they knew, wouldn't it make things easier? She wouldn't have to hide her identity from them, she wouldn't have to lie to them. She saw their despondent faces when no one else was around, she heard the longing in Snow's voice when she talked about her daughter. It was clear to Emma they didn't want to give her up, but it was the only way she could have what they couldn't provide: a good life. However much of this story was true, one thing was positive: Emma had to take charge of her own life from now on. She wasn't going to let anyone, for whatever reason, stop her from doing what she wanted. No matter what the repercussions would be. Emma was going to control her own fate; finally a concept she understood.

* * *

While the sun set over the Enchanted Forest, Snow and Charming occupied their own places in their room. Snow sat in the rocking chair of their child's nursery, and Charming laid spread out on their bed. Both of them were in two completely different worlds.

Snow swayed back and forth, one hand on her abdomen. Their child had been kicking like mad all day, and he was finally asleep- a luxury Snow missed. She'd hadn't gotten a full night's rest in days, her mind filled with thoughts of her daughter. Everyday, she concocted new theories of where their child was, who was taking care of her, and what she was doing. When Snow tried to tell Charming of her fantasies, she was answered with a muffled "Hm" from her husband. He'd had enough of "what ifs" running their lives, all he wanted was a fresh start.

"She's probably talking by now," Snow told the emptiness around her. Although she'd been distracted with Emma's presence, nightfall proved to be a tricky time for the mother-to-be. "I wonder what her first word was."

Charming listened from the other room as he held his sword out before him. It was the same one he'd fought with the day of the curse; the same one that allowed their daughter a chance for safety. "We'll have plenty of first words soon enough," he said. He still hadn't told Snow about Emma's "Savior" comment. He couldn't bring himself to watch Snow's eyes light up in false hope.

"Emma is a lovely person," Snow said abruptly. Her rocking stopped, though she continued to rub her swollen belly. "I'd love for our child to be as kind."

"He will be," Charming affirmed. The light from the candle reflected in his blade as he gripped tightly onto the hilt. Nearly a year later, and it was still in perfect condition.

"Do you think she looks like me? We've got similar chins."

Charming bit down on his bottom lip. There was no way he could survive another round of wistful desires. He slid his blade into its sheath and rested it against his bed stand. With a heavy groan, Charming lifted himself off of their mattress and joined his wife in the creche. He instantly noticed the tears that fell down the side of Snow's face and knelt down in front of her. "Please, Snow. You can't do this to yourself. You can't keep talking like this."

He reached for Snow's hand, but she pulled away. "What? Because you've given up hope, I have to as well?"

Charming balled his hands into closed fists at his side and shut his eyes closed. It was a mistake, however; whenever he closed his eyes, day or night, he saw their daughter in his arms again. "I haven't-" Charming started ferociously. The Prince jumped away from his bride, his head in his hands. "I haven't given up hope! I just... I don't see how we can bring another child into the world, if we can't let go of our other one. He will not be born into a family of hate."

"Hate?" Snow breathed incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"This!" Charming kicked the wall. He spun with his arms open and motioned to the room around them. "This life! This land! It's cursed, Snow! You know just as well as I do, we can never be happy as long as Regina is over our heads! It's her fault this happened! And it's her fault we can't go on!"

Snow clenched her jaw in an effort to keep the rest of the waterworks at bay. Her hands were shaking and goosebumps rose up her spine. She couldn't bare to hear her husband speak so poorly of the Queen, and so freely at that. "What are we supposed to do?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Fight back? Reclaim our kingdom? There's nothing we can do, Charming! We lost a long time ago. It's time you accepted that."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Charming fell to his knees, desperate for Snow to hear him. "Do you hear what you're saying? What happened to my warrior? The woman who fought the strongest of guards and ugliest of ogres? The woman who was brave enough to steal from a man she didn't know and outrun him through his own land? What happened to the woman I married?"

Snow pushed her tired body out of the wooden chair and got down on her knees in front of Charming. She grabbed his wrists tightly and kissed the back of his hands. When she looked at him, there was no malice or rage, but concession and drear. "There is nothing that can be done to change what is. But that does not mean one can't hope for a better tomorrow. Because the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better, is the minute that I know they won't."


	12. Rainy Days

Emma awoke the next morning to find Henry already up and at 'em. The young man stood at the window and overlooked the castle grounds. Overcast skies dangled over the stone walls, and Henry had a feeling it would rain soon.

The blonde rose out of her bed like Frankenstein, arms first, half-closed eyes, incoherent grumblings. Her tank top exposed her bare shoulders and she shivered at the cool air that wafted in from the open window. Had there been a normal window pane, she would have asked Henry to close it.

The flesh to cement contact jolted the blonde out of her slightly comatose state and she leapt 10 feet into the air. "Jesus Christ, that's cold!"

Henry snickered into his hand, fully aware he wasn't good at hiding it. "Any cool dreams?" he asked over his shoulders.

Ever since they'd arrived in the Enchanted Forest, Emma'd been having the exact same dream as before. Same dialogue, same clothing, same place. The more time she spent in the palace, the more she realized the authenticity of it all. But, she was still reluctant to admit it to anyone other than Henry. "Same old, same old," she said. "You?"

Henry, on the other hand, having remembered his old life, had been having his own dreams- ones free of the curse. They weren't as cryptic as his old ones, which he missed, but they still proved to be intriguing for the boy. "Eh, so-so."

Emma threw on her other clean shirt over her spaghetti straps and talked at the same time- a proud multi-tasker. "Hey, Kid. I'm gonna see if I can get Her Majesty off her high horse again today. Wanna join in?"

Henry gaped at his courageous mother. "Wait- you're actually... talking to her?"

"Yeah, that's what a conversation usually is," Emma said sarcastically.

"And you guys haven't, like, killed each other yet?" Henry had been impressed that Emma and Regina had remained so cordial to one another during their visit, he hadn't actually envisioned the two... hanging out.

"Um, no, not- not yet... There's something you're not telling me."

"No, no I'm just-"

"Henry," Emma stated flatly. "Spit it out. What is it?"

Between the two of them, Henry and Emma engaged in a staring contest- one Henry eventually lost. "Ok, back home, in Storybrooke... you two kinda... hated each other."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe that's too strong, um, you guys don't like each other. Like, at all," Henry rephrased.

"That- that doesn't make sense." Emma felt a connection to the Regina. There was still more to uncover of the thin wire that related the two beings, but Emma was positive that she didn't hate the Queen.

"Mom," Henry sighed. "Think about it. Technically, she's the reason you grew up in foster care. It was her curse that sent you through the wardrobe." He hated to play devil's advocate, especially against his own mothers, but Henry wanted to ensure that Emma knew what she was getting herself into. If that involved being brutally honest, then so be it.

Emma sunk into her mattress and followed the cracked lines in the ceiling. "So, what, we're enemies or something?"

"Kinda. No, I dunno. You guys started out like that, but before we left... it looked like you got along."

"You know how crazy this all is, right? I mean, I say it everyday, but really. You realize none of this is sane?" Emma grumbled from her bed.

Henry nodded to himself, somewhat embarrassed as he did understand how wild the story must have been. Nevertheless, Emma was going on along with it. "It doesn't really matter anymore, Mom. That was then, this is now. As long as you two don't hurt each other, then whatever."

* * *

Snow had fallen asleep in the library with her feet propped up on a square, feather-filled pillow with gold frills protruding from the edges. Her knitting needles had fallen out of her grip and laid on the floor with the blue baby hat she'd been working on. The woman's chin rested against her chest, her neck as limp as a noodle.

Emma was on her way to Regina's room from the kitchen when she passed by the open doors and caught sight of the unconscious, expectant mother. When she saw the uncomfortable position Snow was in, Emma's heart melted as she began to approach the Princess, her sights set on a pillow nearby. Before she could reach Snow, however, Emma heard a throat clear from the hallway and spun around gracefully. The Prince was standing in the corridor, a daunted expression drawn across his clean-shaven face. His clothes were somewhat damp from the outdoors.

Emma pointed to herself in a moment of confusion. "Me?" she mouthed.

Charming nodded with pursed lips; his shirt was disheveled, untucked, and his boot laces hung drearily onto the ground. "May I have a word?" he asked the bewildered blonde. With a sympathetic glance at Snow, Emma felt her legs carry her forward before she gave a verbal answer. When Charming closed the doors behind her, the Savior knew something was going on. "Please," Charming held his arm out in front of him. "After you."

* * *

Although she'd been triggered by the cocky woman, Regina still couldn't shake the conversation she shared with Emma a day later. The sincerity with which Emma spoke, the authentic desire to know more, the way she remained planted on the ground instead of running, it all sent Regina into a spiraling vortex of emotions. On one hand, she was flattered that Emma had even bothered to take the time and talk to her. On the other, that still small voice in the back of her mind told her cut all ties before they were knotted. In mere days, Regina would be free of this deplorable land she'd once called home, and she'd enter upon another journey- one she hoped would result in her innermost craving: her own happy ending.

Still, while she was confident of making a clean break, Regina couldn't deny the ties she'd obtained, particularly the ones in her castle. She had yet to decided whether or not to inform her guests of her departure, though her immediate reaction was not to. Snow White and Prince Charming would be thrilled to be rid of her, she was sure. The drunken pirate would hardly notice. But Henry and Emma. Regina knew next to nothing about them, and yet, the notion of saying "Goodbye" to them sent a sharp pain right through her chest- one she couldn't push away. Not even with magic.

* * *

On such a rainy day in the Enchanted Forest, Charming escorted Emma to the stables under a tarp-like cover, and assigned her a horse to groom after showing her how. The charcoal, gray steed stomped in place merrily as Emma rested a calming hand against her shoulder; her long, thin mane dangled from her neck.

Ever since Charming had overheard Emma's use of the word "Savior," he'd experienced his own bout of paranoia. The only people who knew of such a person were Snow, Regina, Rumple, his council, and himself. They'd not divulged that information to anyone else. It was a curious thing that Emma had chosen that particular word in that particular sentence.

Charming eyed the quiet blonde, the way she kindly brushed the mare. He noticed the way in which she delicately stroked the coarse hairs, all the while maintaing a peaceful nature that bounced off of her and touched the colt. "Her name is Caicias," Charming said in a demure tone. "A Greek wind god."

"Caicius," Emma tested the name. "Is she fast?"

"Extremely, though she hasn't been out for some time. You see this?" Charming ducked beneath his own horse and pointed to Caicias's left front foot. A long, jagged scar ran up her leg and ended by the knee. Emma's hand dropped to her chest as a surge of compassion jolted through her. "A war injury," Charming explained. "One of my men was riding her when he was struck with an arrow through the chest. Caicias was lucky with only a wound, but her bones are brittle now. The blade was lined with a toxin from bracken ferns, a poisonous plants for these creatures. If left untreated, she could have lost all brain function, or so the veterinarian said." He pressed his palm firmly against Caicias's kneecap, a silent "Thank you" was passed on. When he'd had enough melancholy for the time being, Charming rose again and returned to his own friend, though he kept his eyes on Emma. "May I ask you something?"

"Shoot," the woman answered robotically.

"Where did you say you were from? I don't seem to recall," he slipped in subtly.

From behind Caicias, Emma ceased all movements in a wave of panic. However, there was a truth she could reveal without anything about the curse. "Here, actually. I'm from here," she squeaked.

"Really? Where about?" Charming probed further. Perhaps it was his time with Snow that was resulting in this sudden prying, but there was a feeling he couldn't eradicate.

Emma bit on her bottom lip as she scrambled for a good enough response. "By the water," she offered. It was evident from her apprehensive inflection that she knew nothing of what she spoke of.

"A lake? A river?"

"Um, a pond," Emma rambled. "Far, far away. It wasn't by a town or anything."

"Ah, I see," Charming nodded. He wasn't ignorant, he was aware that Emma was lying. The trick was, how to get her to tell the truth. "And Henry? He was born here as well?"

"No," Emma said quickly, too quickly. She had to restrain herself from slamming her head against the barn wall. "He was, uh, born in another town."

"Hm hm," Charming's brows pushed together as he poked his head out. "Forgive me if I'm... intruding on your life, it's just... it's not often that we receive any visitors, and Snow and I recognize most, if not everyone in this kingdom."

"Like I said, I'm not from this part," Emma reminded.

"I understand that. Again, I apologize. Only, it's been over a week, and we still don't know very much about one another. My wife, she hasn't been herself lately and it's my job to see to it that she and our baby are safe."

The way Charming said "our baby" struck a nerve in Emma, and before she could control herself, she blurted out, "What about your daughter? What about her safety?" A flash of hurt flared in Charming's blue eyes, and Emma soon realized what she'd done. "Oh Christ, I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I don't know what Snow has told you-"

"Nothing- I mean, no she..." Emma's slouched shoulders readjusted into a tall stance. "It doesn't matter; it's not my business. What I just said- that was out of line. I'm really sorry."

Charming stood with his back against the wooden door frame and slid down until he was on the ground, half in and half out. The light raindrops beat down on his white shirt and his short hair, his entire left side soon became drenched in cold water. Emma shrugged off her red jacket and offered it to the bereaved man, but he didn't take it. He didn't even look at her. "It's my fault," he groaned. "Our daughter, we lost her because of me. It was all happening so fast, her soldiers rushed me and I... I wasn't prepared. If- if I'd only gotten Snow through the wardrobe, if I'd thought about sooner..." his hands curled into tight fists and he dropped his head into his lap. The tears he'd held in for so long finally broke free of their chains and raced out of their prison without a second to lose. "It's my fault she didn't make it."

Emma listened with a heavy heart to the man she believed to be her father spill his guts. In that moment, with Charming so mournful, Emma had a choice to make: she could tell Prince Charming the truth- that she _was_ his daughter- or she could let him maintain the belief that his child is dead.

* * *

Regina watched the rain fall from her balcony, a magic shelter floated above her to protect her from the moisture. It was indeed a bleak moment in time; gray clouds sparked with lightning, the sky roared angrily at the world, and the grass flooded with puddles of mud. Regina's once revered apple tree was left to wither under the storm, as she had resolved herself to the fact that she wasn't going to bring it with her. No, starting over meant just that: letting go of the past. The only items she was bringing with her were her clothes and her magic. That was all she wanted.

From her terrace, Regina had a somewhat obscured view of the room next to hers. The stained-glass windows hugged the outside walls and Henry's head popped through the aperture; his messy, brown bangs hung loosely over his eyes, and his regard for nature was palpable even from where she stood.

Henry didn't see Regina watching him, which only made it easier for her. She could stand there for as long as she wanted, without anyone saying anything, and just observe the young man. It was still a questionable thing how she'd seen his form so many times in the mirror, but never his face. And when he talked to her, there was no hatred or contempt. It was as though he actually respected her; she couldn't understand why. The feeling was mutual, however. No matter how smug his mother was, Henry was a gentleman. With just one look from him, and sometimes from Emma, Regina's heart did somersaults. And she had no idea why.

* * *

Emma and Charming waited until the rain stopped before going back inside, into the castle. No one else in their right minds were cavorting in the outdoors, and a fair amount of time had passed during their excursion to the stables.

Emma never said anything to Charming; she let him vent without judgment, all the while praying she'd made the right decision. Telling him would have been a mistake. He probably wouldn't have even believed it for all Emma knew. She'd much rather watch the water boil then set the entire kitchen on fire.

When the two adults reached the library once more, Snow was still there, contentedly snoozing away in her own dreamworld. Although, someone had been there while they were gone. The purple, satin pillow Emma had noticed earlier, with gold fringes, was placed under Snow's feet, and another behind her head. The knitting materials rested atop the table, and the hat in Snow's lap. Someone had taken care of her.

Charming's clothes were still soaking from the nature's showers when he wrapped Snow in a blanket and whisked her into his arms. Emma backed away and made room for the strong Prince and his bride.

Without a word, Charming methodically shuffled away, but before he turned the hallway corner, he glanced back over his shoulder, Snow's head laid against his collarbone. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but no words came out.

From his profile, Emma could see the grief that had finally worn him down. "I'll see you around," she said. Charming held a fistful of gratitude towards the blonde woman and nodded stiffly. When Snow stirred in his hold, he rounded the sharp edge and faded into the shadows.

Emma waited until she was sure he was gone before starting on her own tiresome journey back to her room. In her cold shirt and wet jeans, the Savior shook slightly in her own arms as she tracked wet footprints down the corridor, which seemed longer than she previously remembered. Every few steps, she stop in front of a torch and hold her hands out in an attempt to soak up its warmth; it would last her until the next flame.

She almost made it back to her quarters when a rugged voice called out to her. "Swan?"

Emma suppressed a thematic groan as she swiveled around to the pirate. "Hook," she greeted solemnly.

The bearded-man appeared from the dim hole in the wall, his hook out and center and a bottle of rum burned a hole in his pocket. Killian's green eyes seemed to have darkened during his stay in the castle, for reasons unknown to others, with the exception of one person. He sized up the impatient blonde, and for a moment it felt like old times. "You seem to be leaving quite an impression on everyone here," he noted. "I have to ask, though, have you remembered the danger they are all in? Your days of whimsical dialogue have not clouded your judgement, have they? As the Savior-"

"Just don't." Insulted at Hook's remarks, Emma scoffed cynically. "What I'm hearing you ask is, have I messed shit up yet?" Hook shook his head in an effort to retract his statements and Emma plowed right through. "Well, the answer is no. I haven't started any unnecessary shit, because frankly, I don't give shit. Curse, no curse, whatever. It's all just a load of bullshit. I don't care what's going on, or what I supposedly am, these are real people with real pain, got it?" she glowered at the scruffy pirate and dared him to say something. "You do your own thing, and I'll do mine, ok?"

With that, Emma swerved at an angle and her hand landed on her doorknob. In one, stealth maneuver, she was back in her room with her back against the door. "That bad?" Henry asked passively.

The fatigued mother smiled coyly at her son, completely disregarding her previous interaction. "Kid, you wanna try something?"

Henry folded his legs on his bed and shrugged carelessly. "Like what?"

Emma rummaged through her bag for her spare shirt and pants while she mumbled hurriedly. "Go to the Regina's room, knock, and take her to the kitchen. I'll meet you down there."

The young man swung around until he was standing upright, his black cardigan buttoned all the way to the top. One brown eyebrow cocked up and Henry asked, "Ma, what are you gonna do?"

"The only thing that seems to work around here," Emma sighed. "Surprise the Queen."

* * *

"Henry, explain what is happening at once!" Regina ordered sternly as the boy walked ahead of her. The brunette's tight-fitting, purple gown clung to her body and accentuated the few curves she had. Her black, velvet heels clicked and clacked through the concrete and sent Henry into a wave of nostalgia. "Henry!"

A sly smirk spread across Henry's lips, even though he had no idea himself. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise," he chided. "Don't worry, mom's good at surprises."

At the mention of Emma, Regina's cheeks turned the shade of a ruby apple, much like the ones she'd nurtured until that afternoon. Although she attempted to cloak her instant, unexplainable bliss, Henry could see the cracks in her mask. "Your mother? What has she done now? Tellme she hasn't burned down part of my kingdom."

The sarcasm was a costume, but the concern was real. Henry could see that much. "All she said was to bring you to the kitchen. I don't know what she'd gonna do," he said truthfully.

"Dear Gods, she'd better not have ruined my fine culinary laboratory," Regina griped, her long hair hung behind her back.

With the passing of another armed guard, Henry decided he was going to be an adult. "You know, my mom isn't what you think. She's responsible and caring. You both are," he added sheepishly.

"Excuse me?" Regina grimaced at the tenacious teenager, taken aback by his compliment.

"We're here," Henry said, happy to change the subject.

The dynamic duo entered the dining just as Emma stuck her head out the kitchen door, her golden ringlets still somewhat soggy. Now in dry clothes, Emma was ready to continue on with her day. "Took you long enough," she teased her son with a kiss on the head, an act Regina oddly envied. Henry was so willing and carefree around Emma, Regina wished she had that.

"Might I inquire what this is about?" Regina posed curtly, her brown eyes pierced through Emma and Henry's souls, straight into her hearts. Both of them felt it. "Is there something you wish to tell me that you couldn't upstairs?"

Emma played off of the defensive woman's tactics and stepped aside to reveal a table covered in ingredients. "I thought I'd make you two something to eat. It's lunch time and everyone else is off doing their own thing, so I just figured, 'Hey, why not?'"

Regina examined the counter; eggs, flour, milk, bacon, three sticks of butter, and spices in glass viles. She didn't even realized there were such items in her kitchen. Again, she forced herself to hide the livelihood that wrestled her and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "You are aware there is a cook here for that specific purpose?"

"Oh, William?" Emma used his first name. "Yeah, I sent him home for the day. Actually, I sent him home forever," she said nonchalantly.

"You what?!" Regina felt a warm sensation in her palms, though this time, she worked to contain it.

"Nah, I'm just messin' with you," the Savior chuckled alongside Henry. "You should've seen the look on your face, though." The heat in her hands suddenly faded as Regina calmed down. She looked from Emma to Henry, and back again. Before she could ridicule Emma for her unfunny humor, the blonde was already in motion. "Ok, Kid, I'll find you a bowl you crack the eggs. I'll start, uh, the fire thing. Regina," she said the Queen's first name purposefully, "you relax, let off some steam or something."

"I certainly will not! If you are going to occupy my kitchen, then I am going to keep surveillance of such. Are we clear?" Regina asked in a menacing tone.

Emma and Henry exchanged an entertained grin before nodding in unison. "Whatever you say," Emma tossed. "You're the Queen."

* * *

Once Emma and Henry had finished their hard work, and once Regina softened a touch, lunch was ready. The potent scent of cooked bacon, fresh pancakes, and buttery eggs clouded the air around them, and there was no denying that it smelled good. Even Regina felt her mouth water at the delicious aura that surrounded her.

Emma dished the same amount of food on three plates, while still having enough for leftovers. She handed Henry his dish, and a reluctant Regina hers before trailing after them into the dining room. A handful of silverware in napkins stuck out of Emma's pocket as she brought up the rear.

Regina was on her way to her normal, head-of-the-table position when Emma stopped her. "Uh uh, that's not gonna fly. See, where we come from, people eat together," she informed sarcastically. The Queen contorted her face in a tight frown, unable to think of a fair, snarky remark. "You wanna eat by yourself, or you want some company?" Emma proposed, her free hand motioned to the chair opposite herself, next to Henry.

"It makes it easier to have fun," Henry added in hopes his other mother would join them. At his request, Regina obliged and took the wooden seat beside the brimming boy. And, for a quick second, his joy rubbed off on Regina. For the first time in years, she smiled a genuine smile, although it disappeared as fast as it came. "Thanks," he piped.

Emma rested across from Regina, and while she was glad that the brunette was making progress, she couldn't help but notice Henry and her sitting together. It was the first time Emma thought about him being Regina's son as well, and it made her quite uncomfortable. Not territorial, as she observed Henry's kindness, just slightly difficult; it didn't exactly help to know that she and Regina were supposed to hate each other. "See, you haven't melted, yet," Emma joked before inhaling a forkful of eggs.

Regina dismissed the woman's off-hand remark and cut in to her own meal, somewhat hesitant. "And where did you learn to make such a feast?" she asked the blonde. "You don't seem like the type." It wouldn't have been a Regina question if there wasn't an underlying insult somewhere.

Emma scrunched her nose at the brusque Queen, but soon realized she didn't know the answer to the question. She'd made Henry breakfast almost everyday of his life- at least, she'd been meant to believe she had. Now that her skills were under interrogation, she didn't have a sound response. "I guess it just came easy to me."

"Ms. Swan-"

"Emma," the blonde corrected again.

"Emma," Regina said squeamishly. "Do you believe certain talents are just natural, then?"

"Depends. If you're talking about cooking, sure. If you're talking about being surly, then no." Henry fought the impulse to slam his head into the palm of his hand at Emma's comments. Though, in truth, it was clear some things never did change.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to," Regina deflected. "How about you, Henry. Do you believe we're blessed with talents at birth?"

Henry mentally checked with Emma for permission to answer, but Emma seemed to be too distracted to notice. "I think some things are natural, sure. But, I guess others are learned."

"I see," Regina nodded. "Well, that was a very diplomatic response, and I thank you."

A few moments of nothing but forks scraping the plates passed between the three individuals, though they all had something they wanted to say. Emma was the first to put a dent into the already cracked ice. "So, did you always want to be queen?" Henry's eyes bugged out of their sockets, as he was the only one to know Regina's backstory, other than herself. Emma wasn't aware of the struggles Regina had endured in her odyssey into royalty.

Regina kept her gaze on the wall behind Emma to create the allusion that she was actually looking at the woman. "I will forgive your innocent curiosity, however as I've said before, I do not wish to discuss the details of my life with you."

"Come on, we're all friends here. I told you stuff about me, now it's your turn- without fireballs," Emma modified.

"I don't have friends," Regina murmured coldly.

"Everyone has friends," Emma countered. "Even if they don't know it."

Henry's knee started bouncing up and down under the table as he waited for the explosion. Shots have been fired, but both parties were still in the clear. "I am not one of those people. Now, if you'll excuse me," Regina pushed herself away from the table and stood tall. She straightened her hair and evened the fringe in her dress. "Thank you for the food," she said to Henry, and to Henry alone. With that, Regina stomped out of the dining room and clattered off in the direction of her room, her plate still at her place in the table.

Henry's jaw unclasped from its hinges as he stared at his blonde mother. "What? Ah, don't look at me like that," she whined. "At least we're both still alive."

* * *

With the rest of the castle prepared for bed that night, and his wife already asleep, Charming sat in their child's nursery for the first time. He'd avoided the room at all costs for fear of what he'd feel once he stepped into it. After his day today, however, Charming accepted that it wasn't the creche he was frightened of, but himself. He thought that accepting a new child into their life, meant forgetting their first born. Charming had finally come to realize he was far from correct.

As he rocked back and forth in the hand-made chair, and the torch on the wall lit up the nursery, Charming allowed his wandering eyes to soak in the scenery. Hand-sewn stuffed animals lined the shelves of the two bookcases on the walls and the white and blue unicorns dangles over the rectangular crib. The neat, circular designs that had been painstakingly crafted by hand reflected the moonlight and ricocheted through the entire room. The green and red curtains that hung from golden pillars were tied to the stands with a tasseled rope. Everything had been transported with the rest of the Charmings's belongings when they'd moved. It was, and remained, the reminder of what had been lost. And now, after nearly 13 months, Charming finally accepted what had happened. He accepted that it was over.

* * *

**A/N** - Uh, oh, Regina's time is running out! Don't worry, there's much more to come! Thanks for the incredible amount of follows and enthusiastic reviews, dearies! It means so much to me that you all are enjoying the story! I'm really working on proof-reading before posting, so I'm crossing my fingers for few to zero typos. Usually, I try not to upload a new chapter without having started on the next because I don't like leaving you hanging, but this had some SQ moments, so... I hope you can stick around for a couple more chapters as we tie up loose ends and continue the journey!


	13. All Hell Breaks Loose

Regina had a unsettling night as she flipped and flopped in her satin sheets. Images of her youth blinded the unconscious woman and memories of her mother's reign had her quaking in her sleep. "Love is weakness, Regina," she heard Cora say over and over again. Each clip faded in and out, and each one left her sweating in her nightclothes. She saw Daniel again, but he wasn't alive, he was cold in her arms as she cradled him like Snow had cradled Charming. She latched onto former fiancee's heartless corpse, his empty gaze still haunted her.

Each fragment served as that faint voice she carried around with her, the one that taunted her everyday of her life. _"Villains don't get happy endings." _She couldn't place who had originally said that, nor where she'd witnessed that motto.

As she relived the harrowing experience of losing her first love, a piercing cry escaped through her lips and tore through the castle. "NOOOOOOOO!" Her vocal chords strained and tears fell from her closed eyes, her brunette hair plastered to her forehead.

Regina writhed in her bed, her earth-shattering shriek echoed through the grounds. "Regina?" Emma practically knocked the door down in an effort to aid the hysterical woman. The blonde flew towards the sleeping victim, her hands outstretched for Regina's shoulder.

"Daniel!" the Queen hollered as she twisted in Emma's hold.

"Hey! Regina, come on!" Emma shook her slightly. "Regina!" At the third mention of her name, Regina's eyes shot open and the first thing she saw was Emma. She could feel the blonde's strong grip on her body, and though she wanted to shrug out of her grasp, Regina remained still for only a moment. The more her vision focused, the less agitated she became. When she returned to earth, when her heart rate slowed to its normal pace, Regina yanked herself free of Emma and leapt off of her mattress. Emma raised her hands above her head in surrender. "It's just me. You're ok," she soothed.

Regina backpedaled until she was standing on the balcony beside her pitiful apple tree, suddenly overwhelmed with a trapped feeling. The sun fell on her like a spotlight as she frantically searched for a solution to save the rest of her dignity. The morning breeze blew over her and pushed her damp hair in her face. Without so much as a word, Regina surrounded herself in bright, purple smoke and fled the scene of the crime.

* * *

Emma let an hour pass after Regina's disappearance until she carelessly tossed on clothes, told Henry to stay in the castle, and went searching for the enigmatic individual. Henry pleaded with his mother to tag along, to help find his other parent, but Emma put her foot down. "You're staying with Charming and Snow, and that's final." Crestfallen at Emma's insistence, Henry stomped away, heavily pouting just as he used to. Emma had no choice, she had to keep him safe.

Although the sun was out, the day was far from joyful. Having woken up to a blood-curdling scream, Emma was less than enthusiastic about the start of another day. She was such a heavy sleeper, she hadn't anticipated the alarm she'd received.

With every step Emma took, she took note of the various parts of the life around her. Tall, robust trees lined her path, and rich, green grass served as their home. Jagged-edged boulders were scattered throughout the land, and bright, yellow dandelions popped out of the dirt here and there. Magical forest or not, it still grew weeds now and then.

Trolls and ogres snarled at one another somewhere in the woods, and Emma fought the urge to run. Every time the ground shook from heavy footsteps, the blonde grabbed for the trunk of a mighty oak and held on for dear life until the earth stood still again. She didn't know where she was going, or where Regina was, but she did know the woman couldn't be far. As large as the forest seemed, there weren't many places to hide.

After what felt like forever, Emma finally detected a sign of another human being. Footprints that didn't belong to her lead Emma straight to the rattled Queen. Sitting on a birch tree log, still in her night clothes, was Regina. The very second Emma laid eyes on her, she noticed the brunette rock back and forth in shallow movements, the way she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

Emma took long, meaningful strides towards Regina, careful not to scare the fragile woman. She could hear the pained whimpers that rippled through Regina's hunched form. Like a python stalking its prey, Emma slithered through the brush purposefully, her target in focus. One wrong move could disrupt the entire mission. She had to be silent, and she had to be stealth.

Once she made it up to Her Majesty, Emma deliberately sat in the empty space on the log and said nothing. She'd rapidly come to learn the Queen had to make the first move. Emma was just another townsperson.

"You shouldn't be here," Regina muttered under her breath. If she were stronger, she would have summoned magical defenses around her. "A peasant is not supposed to witness their Queen at her weakest. It is impolite, not to mention an intrusion on her privacy."

Although Emma heard her words, she knew Regina didn't mean them. There was no venom or force in her sentiments, only abandonment. "I don't care if you're George Washington, it's also impolite to leave someone when they're struggling."

Regina scoffed lifelessly, her head still hung low. That was it. Emma Swan had been present at her lowest point. There was no coming back from such an ordeal. In Regina's eyes, she was no longer the Queen. She'd broken the one rule she'd worked so hard to live by: never let anyone in. "I suppose you're feeling triumphant, no? You won, didn't you?"

Emma knit her brows together tightly, thoroughly perplexed. "Why would I be happy about your discomfort?"

"Come now," Regina probed. "You've got feel some sort of achievement. I would."

"Yeah, but that's the thing: I'm not you," Emma chided. She let her blonde curls hide her face as she realized she was blushing. The Savior's cheeks became an even darker shade of red as she opened her mouth once more. "Can I ask you something?"

"What else have I got to lose?" Regina whispered to herself. Emma repositioned herself on the hard wood until she was square with Regina. For the first time since she'd arrived, Emma could see the agony that had buried itself deep into Regina's spirit. She didn't know how she missed such an important detail, as it explained Regina's behavior. The heaviness with which Regina carried herself, as though she had to maintain the world on her shoulders was suddenly so apparent, Emma resisted a mental chastisement. "Well?" Regina pushed when Emma hadn't said anything.

When she realized she must have been staring, Emma shook herself out of her daze and pushed her shoulders back until she was as proper as Regina. "Who's Daniel?"

The very second his name was said, Regina was sent back to that night in the stables yet again. Her mother stood over her and Daniel, that same, cruel sneer was hard to ignore. Regina could feel Daniel's body lose heat as his face turned pale. Her own tears fell onto his shirt as she clutched his heavy corpse.

As Regina slowly came back to reality, she saw Emma's curious green eyes, and it was her turn to stare. Unlike Emma, however, Regina pulled herself out of it before she lost the last bit of dignity she maintained. "Do you believe in True Love, Ms. Swan?"

"Emma," the blonde reminded kindly. "And, I don't know. Do you?"

"I used to," Regina said freely. "Until I didn't." Her arms gradually relaxed around her own torso before finally falling listless into her lap. Her natural brown hair hung over one shoulder, and the small scar above her lip grabbed Emma's attention.

Emma anxiously waited to hear more until she understood Regina had nothing left to say. "That's it? That's all? That doesn't say who Daniel is."

"It doesn't matter who he was!" Regina snapped grievously.

A moment of clarity passed between the two women when it hit Emma. "Was? He's-"

"Dead, yes," Regina grunted. "He... he was murdered, killed right in front of me."

A tornado of shame spun inside Emma's mind as she observed the wound in Regina's heart enlarge. She scoured the deepest crevasses of her complex brain for something comforting to say, something appropriate. But there was nothing. No life quotes, no motivational messages, nothing that could make the situation better. All she could so was let whatever happen, happen.

* * *

While Emma and Regina spent their time bonding, Henry was struggling inside the castle with Hook, Charming, and Snow. After spending nearly an hour and a half sitting in silence, Henry made the decision to return to his room. At least there he didn't have three pairs of eyes awkwardly gawking at him.

Much like his grandfather, Henry did nothing but pace the floors of his chambers. He had no clue where his moms were, what they were doing, if they were fighting, or if they were even alive. His youthful yearning to visit the Enchanted Forest had vanished and now that he was here, he just wanted his life back. It was a terrible feeling to be the only one to know who you are, and who your relatives are. It's even worse when those relatives don't remember that they love you.

Every few seconds, Henry would stop his nervous strides and check the window for any hints of his parents. When he saw no indication that they were near, he'd resume his pacing and curse himself for being a teenager. If he were older, Emma would've let him come along, he was sure of it.

With the turn of the afternoon, Henry had been in his quarters for nearly two hours. Emma and Regina had yet to arrive, and he was beginning to think they never would. Then, there was a light rapping at his door, and Henry ceased all movements.

"Henry? It's Snow, may I come in?" _Grandma? _Henry thought to himself. Without a second thought, Henry opened the barrier between himself and his grandmother, somewhat surprised at her visitation. Snow's waist-length hair was pulled back in one, single braid and her white gown swayed with her hips. Her protruding abdomen nearly filled the empty spaced between them. Her sweet smile made Henry wish even more she remembered him. "May I come in?" she asked again. Henry stepped away from the door and held out an accommodating arm like he'd seen hotel clerks do in the movies. The young man was grateful they weren't at his apartment, as his room was messier than this fine suit. Snow read the worried expression on Henry's face, "I'm sure they're just fine."

One corner of Henry's mouth turned upward at Snow's usual maternal intuition. "Yeah, no, you're right. They're ok."

"It's still early, yet," Snow commented as she gazed out through the window. "They'll return soon enough."

"Thanks," Henry mumbled, unsure of what else he should say.

Snow felt the Henry's timid nature and thought it best to leave him be. As she turned around, however, something caught her eye. Henry's backpack rested on the floor, but that wasn't what captured her attention. No, it was what was in the bag that sent a shiver down her spine. "Henry?"

"Yeah?"

Without asking, Snow moved forward and bent down just enough to pluck the soft material from the knapsack. She thoughtfully unfolded the white blanket until she saw the name sewn onto it, and her heart sunk in her chest. "Emma," she breathed. "Henry, where did you find this?"

* * *

During their day together, there were few arguments between Emma and Regina. No fireballs were conjured, no wicked words were slung. It was a cordial afternoon for the two of them. And, they both enjoyed genuinely each other's company.

Sometime around noon, Regina had changed into her usual Queen attire. Gone were her modest nightclothes, replaced by a magenta dress that dragged itself over the gravel. A heavy diamond necklace clasped around her neck and rested against her bosom. Her black, leather boots had a heel at least two inches high, and Emma had no idea how the woman did it.

With the sun still shining, Emma took it as a sign that things were finally going to be ok. The two of them had broken ground in their tumultuous relationship- if it could be called that. As long as their discussions were insult-free, Emma considered that a good thing.

"Do you like being Queen?" Emma wondered. She kept speed with Regina, her own hands tucked in her back pockets.

"It's not as though I hate it," Regina said, cleverly avoiding an actual answer.

"But what does that mean?"

"There are moments when I wouldn't trade it for the world, and there are moments when I want nothing more than to… to be free."

"Then why not do it? Why not quit?" Emma asked innocently.

Regina let a soft laugh escape at Emma's simplicity, as well as her unintentional bullseye. "It may just be in my future yet," she said cryptically.

Emma didn't catch up, much to Regina's own comfort. "Why are people so afraid of you? I mean, I know why, but, why do you let them think you're evil?"

"Because I am," the brunette responded flatly. "If being evil gets me what I want, why would I stop now?" Emma's lips parted as another question pressed under her tongue, when Regina tilted her head back and examined the sky. "We should be getting back. I'm sure your son is missing your presence."

"He's a tough kid. He can handle himself," Emma said.

"All the same," Regina sighed, "a Queen mustn't leave her palace for long. There is no telling the events that may take place in my absence."

* * *

When Henry saw two, tiny specks mixed into the bushes, he knew it was his mothers. He only prayed he got there in time to warn them. With Snow and Charming in a heated debate, too busy to notice anything else, Henry snuck through the hallways and sprinted through the castle. When he passed Hook's open room, the pirate took one look at the hysterical boy, hid his rum away, and chased after him. Whatever had happened, it couldn't have been good.

Henry bolted out through the wooden doors and landed gracefully on the luscious green grass. There was not time to waste catching his balance as he took off in the direction of Emma and Regina, both of whom looked rather comfortable around one another. Hook trailed closely behind, amazed at Henry's speed.

The closer Henry got to Emma, she saw the distraught look on his face. His normal chipper persona was gone, and all that remained was a wildfire in his eyes. Henry had gained so much momentum, he almost ran right into Emma and Regina, but the blonde woman caught him just in time.

"Hey, whoa, slow down Kid. What's wrong?" Emma asked as she held onto his shoulders.

Henry struggled to catch his breath as he rested his hands on his knees. Where to begin was the problem, as Regina was right next to Emma. The Savior shot an angry glare at Hook, mentally demanding to know what was going on. "I am not to blame, Swan," the pirate defended. "I'm as lost as you are."

Emma glanced back down at her son, "Henry, breathe. Tell me what happened."

"Snow," Henry said between gasps of air. "Blanket."

She was about to ask what Henry meant by that when she connected with Hook. Immediately, she understood what had happened. And she knew, all hell was about to break loose. "Henry," Emma said firmly. "Where are they?"

* * *

Henry, Emma, and Hook trekked through the large palace with Regina wandering behind them; a combination of fury and bewilderment battled inside. She was furious that she was not aware of the happenings in her own kingdom, and she was totally completely at Henry's urgency. Something was going on, and she was going to find out.

As the group neared Emma and Henry's room, the journey was cut short by a red-faced Charming blocking their way, his sword in hand. Snow stood behind him with the baby blanket held to her chest, tears filled her eyes. Emma saw her cloak in Snow's hands before she saw Charming's blade.

"Look," Emma began, frozen in her spot. "I can explain."

Charming barreled past the blonde woman as if he wasn't listening, and held the sword against Regina's throat. "What did you do to her?!" he barked, spit flew out of his mouth. His eyes were wild with anger and his knuckles blanched from his tight grip on the hilt. Regina, on the other hand, was cool as a cucumber. She said nothing although her life was being threatened. Charming pressed the metal further into Regina's neck without piercing the skin, "Answer me!"

A frightened Henry tried to pull Charming away, but the Prince pushed the young man aside. Emma caught her son once again before he fell to the ground. "Don't hurt her!" Henry begged.

A twinge of appreciation flickered in Regina, though she easily ignored the fluff. No, she looked dead into Charming's soul and challenged him. "Go ahead, _You Highness_," she sneered. "Make good on your word for once."

Snow flew forward and tugged on Charming's arm, "Don't! Don't stoop to her level."

The muscles in Charming's jaw contracted as he fought his instincts to forced the blade straight through Regina's throat. For his wife, though, he lowered his weapon. Instead, he snatched the blanket out of Snow's hold and waved it in front of Regina's unflinching face. "How did you get this?!" At first glance, Regina saw an ordinary wrap. But, when she looked again, she saw the purple name in the middle. A welt the size of a golfball lodged itself in Regina's throat and she couldn't say a word.

"It's mine," Emma piped from the corner, her grasp on Henry never slackened. Charming whipped his head up and glowered at the blonde. Emma moved Henry closer to Hook as she stepped forward. "The blanket's mine."

"Swan-"

Charming cut off Hook mid-sentence as he approached the Savior. "How did you get it?!" he demanded.

Emma peered over at Snow, who was visibly holding int he sobs that tried to break free. Then, she saw Regina waiting for an answer, pure shock written clear across her face. There was no backing out now, Emma had to say it. "I was found wrapped in it," she said boldly.

"Do not lie to me!" Charming growled, the vein in his throat throbbed uncontrollably. His right hand twitched as he resisted the urge to pull his sword on an innocent woman.

"I'm not lying. I was found on the side of the road and that was all I had," Emma relayed. "No one knew where I came from, or who made the blanket. But they let me keep it."

"Charming," Snow tried to calm her husband, a flicker of excitement ignited as she wholeheartedly believed Emma.

She reached for his hand, but he pulled away. Without warning, he drew his weapon once more and held it in front of Emma's chest. "I'm giving one more chance to tell the truth, or so help me-"

"I _am_ telling the truth," the blonde said slowly. "I'm Emma."

"She's your daughter," Hook interjected, a protective arm around Henry.

"No!" Charming cried indignantly. His chest rose and fell hastily as he panted heavily. "No! That's not possible! You- you can't be her!"

Although Emma was insulted at his last comment, she understood his reaction. "I didn't believe it either. But just ask Hook, hell ask my son. The two of them are the only ones who remember."

Charming shook his head fervently. "No, this... this is another one of her tricks, isn't it?" He spun around and raced towards Regina, his sword ready to strike.

Before he could bring his blade down, Regina dematerialized in a swirling cloud of vapor. "Contrary to what you may believe, I am _not_ involved in whatever this is!" she asserted from the other end of the hall.

"How are we supposed to believe anything you say?" Snow finally inquired; a force she hadn't used in years suddenly backed her words. "You've proved yourself untrustworthy time and time again, and I've defended you! There is NO excuse for this now!"

"Hey! She's got nothing to do with this!" Emma tried to shield Regina from the vengeful royals. She even put herself in front of the Queen, a blockade of her own body.

"She's got everything to do with this!" Charming corrected. "Regina's promised you something hasn't she? You made a deal with her? Inflict more pain onto my wife and I, in return for what? Endless magic? Gold for centuries?" he shouted at Emma.

"No! It's not like that! I'm telling you, she didn't do anything!" Emma fought back.

"She killed our child!" Charming wailed, still unwilling to listen to Emma's truth. "Do not tell me she hasn't done anything!"

"I saved your life!" Regina broke her silence. She elbowed Emma out of her way as she lurched for Charming's sword and melted it in her own hands. "You were seconds away from death, but I spared your pathetic existence! I didn't have to, I could have easily let you wither away in her arms-"

"Then why didn't you?" Charming wanted to know. He was powerless against this woman, and he'd given up all hope of ever resuming said power. "Why didn't you just watch me die? Because it couldn't have been worse than carrying your own child's demise with you."

"You think I don't know what I did? The sacrifice that was made that night?" Regina challenged. "Do you think I haven't carried my own guilt since then? That I haven't wanted to change the events of that day? You know _nothing_ about it! The next time you accuse your Queen of something, you'd better make sure that it's true. Next time, you may not get the chance to walk away."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Regina searched the man's eyes until she could see his spirit quivering beneath the skin. She said nothing as she exited the spirited group. She didn't even look at Emma, much to the blonde's own humiliation. What should have been a calm confession, ended up being a wild and violent event.

The Queen entered her chambers and reached to slam the doors behind her. "Regina, wait!" Emma raced after the brunette, just in time to sneak through the small opening. "Regina-"

"Get out!" Regina ordered instantly.

"Let me explain-"

"GET. OUT!"

"It's not what you think!"

In mere seconds, both of Regina's hands were covered in fire as she summoned the largest fireballs she'd ever conjured. With her lips curled back in cold snarl, Regina dared Emma to make a move. "You have ten seconds to leave this room, or else you will spend the rest of your natural life with scars on your face," she menaced with a flare of her nostrils.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Emma conceded. "I wasn't even sure that it was true. Hook just- he just showed up at my house and spewed this crap… I didn't believe it."

"Five seconds." The orange glow grew as the flames doubled in size.

"Regina, please, just give me a chance-"

"Two seconds."

"JUST LISTEN!" Emma howled, her voice filled the empty air. She watched as Regina slowly but surely lowered her arsenal, her own cheeks on fire. When the coast was clear, Emma walked up to Regina until they were a foot away. "I'm sorry, ok? I don't know what you want me to say, because honestly, I don't know what's going on. This is all… it's all just crap. One minute, you're all just stories I grew up with, the next, I find out those stories are supposedly my life and I'm expected to go along with it? What am I suppose to say to that? Now, I'm here. I'm in this crazy forest that only ever existed in children's books and I'm standing across from the Queen in her own castle and-"

"And what? If you know as much as you think you do, then you know the things I've done- unforgivable things," Regina countered. "If you are who Hook thinks you are…" she trailed off.

"I am who _I _say I am, Regina, not what someone else says. And so are you."

"Why are you doing this? Are you trying to torture me? Why do you even care?" Regina inquired. By now, the flames had been extinguished, and only fear remained- an emotion Regina wasn't accustomed to experiencing.

"Why shouldn't I?" Emma swept the large, cold room and ran her fingers through her long, golden hair. "Ok, it's been a long day. It's already getting dark out. Can we talk about this tomorrow morning? I'll explain everything, then, ok?"

Needles shot through Regina's heart as she nodded slowly. "Tomorrow morning," she agreed.

"Great," Emma sighed. "I promise, I'll tell you the truth. Just… don't hate me, ok?"

"As you wish," Regina said stiffly.

Emma prepared herself to leave, but before disappearing there was one thing she wanted to do. In a quick movement, Emma's lips made contact with Regina's cheek. "Tomorrow morning. Same time, same place," she winked. With that, the satisfied Savior left the stunned Queen alone in her cement chambers and shut the door behind her. The elation didn't last long as Emma was faced with another obstacle, as she found an anxious couple waiting for her in the hallway. "Christ."

* * *

**A/N **- Hello, dearies! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I wanted so much to finish it by tonight! Thanks so much to all 101 followers! That's amazing! I wonder if Emma get to Regina in time... Will Charming and Snow have any moments with their daughter? Do they even believe her? Keep reading to find out :-) As always, reviews are much appreciated!


	14. Awakening

Emma spent her night propped against the door to their room, restlessly evading the inevitable encounter with Snow White and Charming. The very second she stepped out of Regina's room and felt the heat of their gazes on her, Emma grabbed Henry and escaped to the safety of their own quarters where they stayed for the remainder of the evening.

Henry wore himself out apologizing profusely. He felt nothing but guilt as he replayed the images of Charming holding his sword up to both of his mothers. He ignored Emma's attempts to calm him down, as he assumed responsibility for the actions of his grandfather. It wasn't until Henry tuckered himself out into a deep sleep that Emma finally got the chance to let everything sink in.

So much had happened in the last 12 hours. So much had been learned and lost. Just as she'd fought her way through Regina's thick barriers, it turned out that she'd only dug her own grave. The longer she'd gone without revealing her story, the quicker the trust she'd built with the Queen had broken.

On one hand, Emma felt ashamed that she was hiding away from the people who were her parents. She should be happy they found each other, shouldn't she? She should be leaping over buildings and bursting with joy… but she wasn't. All she could think about was Regina; the flash of hurt that flared in her dark, brown eyes. Of course, Emma saw the incredulous expressions on Snow and Charming's faces as well, but it wasn't the same coming from them. She'd spent days trying to get to know Regina, when in all actuality, she'd only held a few conversations with the Charmings. It wasn't so much that Emma was upset, but she truly had no idea where to go from there. There was no handbook, no manual. She had to pave her own way through this mess.

* * *

The morning sun never came on December 21, but instead, dark clouds loomed above the Enchanted Forest. Ferocious grumbling broke through the sound barrier and shook Emma awake. She hadn't moved since she'd planted herself on the hard floor. Her neck had gone limp and her head hung down over her chest as she slept through the night.

Through the thin slit of her eyes, Emma saw Henry wrapped in his blankets like butterfly in a cocoon. She slowly raised her sore neck, the rest of her body lazily came back to life; her empty stomach growled as it begged for sustenance. Emma readied herself to get up and willed the rest of her body to comply. Like the Flash, the blonde was up on her feet, her back arched behind her in a meaningful stretch; a minute-long yawn liberated itself through Emma's open mouth.

With Henry still asleep, Emma opened a door just a crack and stuck her head through. The hallways were clear, not a person in sight. Now was her opportunity. Emma took one last glance towards her unconscious child, closed their door, and crept along the wall towards Regina's room. She hadn't forgotten the promise she'd made the night before. "Tomorrow" had become now; Emma was going to be honest with Regina. It was time to tell the truth.

Emma walked right past the guards and tapped on the door. "Regina? It's Emma." There was no answer. "Regina? Come on, open up. It's just me." Again, nothing. The Savior made one more attempt. "Regina, really? I'm coming in." The guards made no effort to stop Emma; she turned the knob and waltzed through on her own.

When she crossed the doorway, Emma's face fell upon seeing that it was empty. The bed was gone. The mirror vanished. And the vanity was nowhere to be found. The only thing still there was the wilted apple tree on the terrace. Emma searched the Queen's chambers desperately with the hope this was all a trick. Her frenzied inspection came to a halt, however, when she found a folded piece of parchment with her name written on it in cursive. Emma plucked the document off of the ground and nearly ripped it open; the words flew off of the page and into Emma's mind as she read it to herself. "Goddamit."

* * *

While Henry slept cozily under his sheets, Emma rushed out of her sleepwear and into her normal clothes. Reluctant to leave him alone, there wasn't much she could do. Snow, Charming, and Hook were all still in the castle, she was sure he'd be safe.

Before she jogged away, Emma looked out through their window and squinted through the heavy droplets that expelled from the clouds above. After a few seconds, she caught site of a moving target just beyond the trees. It had to be Regina.

Emma took off in a full sprint down the narrowing corridors. Her golden hair flew behind her as she zoomed through every corner and dead end. She pushed against the grout with every fiber of her being, faster and faster she went. It seemed as though the castle had become a maze overnight, and she struggled to maintain her sanity through the twists and turns.

It was when she passed the kitchen that she knew she was finally on the right track. As she darted past the open doors, a soft voice called her name. "Emma?" Adrenaline coursed through the Saviors veins as she skidded to a halt, her arms prevented her from crashing into the wall. With a rapid pulse, Emma back tracked through the door until she was nose-to-nose with Snow. The Princess's bottom lip quivered as she absorbed Emma's radiance, this time with the knowledge of their true relationship. There was no warning, nor preparation, as Snow threw her arms around Emma. "I was hoping we could talk," she squeaked when she pulled back. "There's so much we don't know about each other." One hand cupped Emma's chin, something Snow had pictured doing day after day.

If Emma had a watch, she'd have impatiently checked the time. But, since she didn't, all she could do was shift weight from foot to foot. "Yeah, about that, there's something I gotta do first."

"But…" Snow fumbled. "You're our daughter. I- we want to know everything about you." Having spent an entire year mourning her disappearance, Snow willingly accepted that Emma was in fact her child. Never mind the inexplainable age gap, Snow just knew.

"And I want to know about you, but this really isn't a good time." Emma tried to sound as polite as possible without actually saying, "I don't want to talk to you because I have to catch the woman who cursed all of us!"

Snow bit her lip and plastered on a fake smile, a terrible disguise for her dejected feeling. "I see," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," Emma responded honestly. "I just- there's something important, something that can't wait. I swear, I'll be right back." It seemed like the right thing to say. Without letting Snow reply, Emma took off once more through the kitchen doors and straight into the pouring rain. It didn't take but a few nanoseconds before Emma was utterly soaking wet.

Had she been in New York or Boston, anywhere but the Enchanted Forest, she would have jumped into her car and sped off in Regina's direction. But, since she wasn't in either of those places, the only mode of transportation she could think of was horses. And she knew exactly where to find one.

* * *

Regina hadn't slept at all that night; her impending departure prevented her from getting even a second of shut eye. For more than half of the night, the conversations repeated over and over again in her mind: Charming's confrontation, Emma's admission, Snow's regained courage… it all rang in her ears like a gong that echoed on loop.

It was impossible. Snow and Charming's daughter had been sent through the wardrobe, Regina had been there. Emma was a grown woman. There was no way in hell she could be the same person Charming had swaddled in his arm while fighting off armed soldiers. It just wasn't possible!

In the end, the Queen packed the rest of her possessions and summoned her carriage to pick her up in front of the castle. She was confident the rest of the tenants were still asleep, and it made for a perfect getaway. No one would have to watch her leave, and no one would know of her deal with Elphaba. It was best to get a clean break. And, as her final act as Queen, Regina released the last prisoner in her dungeons, the unassuming accented-woman. Except for the guests she'd invited to stay, the castle would be empty. It was Elphaba's now.

As she rode further and further away from the only home she'd ever known, Regina couldn't stop thinking about Emma and Henry; the two most unlikely pair of strangers that had somehow wormed their way into her heart- her cold, black heart. She thought of the note she'd left Emma and a wave of anguish washed over her; the back of her hand grazed over the spot on her cheek where the blonde had unexpectedly put her lips the night before. For the second time in her life, she lost the only connection that made her feel human. She made the decision to leave Emma and Henry behind, just as she had made the decision to enact a curse only to fulfill her emptiness. It was then she realized a curse wouldn't mend her broken heart, but a person would- and possible already had. Two, in fact. Both of whom she would never see again.

Now, was Regina's turn. With everything left behind, the baggage of her old life, Regina was on her way to a fresh start- one she didn't have to kill to achieve. The land of Oz was calling her name, and it was only a matter of time before she arrived.

The farmhands were oblivious to everything as Emma jumped onto Caicias's back without a saddle. Charming's horse was ready for a rider, but something told Emma that Caicias was good luck. With a name derived from a god of wind, there was no doubt in Emma's mind that Caicias would get her to where she needed to go. Although the mare hadn't been on a journey in quite some time, she read the urgency in Emma's body language, the way her master's legs tightened around her belly; she felt the conviction Emma's hands. The blonde fiercely, but mindfully tugged on Caicias's mane and gave the strong steed a kick in her side. "Yah!"

Regina couldn't have gotten very far, it was still early. Her morning interaction with Snow hadn't delayed Emma enough to have missed the Queen, she was sure. The note she'd left, the ink was fresh and Emma could still smell her perfume in the room. She had to be close.

The Savior was in complete control of her mare and pushed her harder than it had ever gone. Caicias's hooves slung splotches of mud behind her as she galloped through the desolate forest. Even when the rain beat down on them with the force of a giant, her speed never decreased.

Emma could see the black carriage just ahead. Although her hair was drenched and her clothes were sopping, her valor prevailed. She gave the horse one last nudge and darted behind Regina's car. Every inch that she gained, she could make out more and more of the Queen. Regina's own horses worked tirelessly to drive out of the kingdom.

"Regina!" Emma cried through the loud showers. Puddles were forming under them and splashed onto her jeans, the dense liquid dripped from the denim. "Regina, stop!" The Queen's buggy kept driving for a few more feet until Emma shouted again. "Jesus Christ, Your Majesty, STOP!"

Emma heard a muffled voice and the carriage came to a slow halt in the deep muck. The guard who'd been chauffeuring Regina hopped into thick sludge and opened the door. An umbrella appeared above her as she stepped out onto the ground, her dress swayed by her ankles, careful not to touch the silt. She knew Emma had been trailing behind them; she'd heard the galloping over her shoulder. But she tried to ignore it for as long as possible in hopes that Emma would give up. Her stamina broke when the Savior called her "Your Majesty."

While Regina walked forward, her soldier hung stayed back in his seat, the rain bounced off of his metal armor. Emma nearly fell off Caicias's back as she grappled with the ground; the heat of Regina's glare already burned a hole in her head. "What are you doing here?!" Her Majesty roasted with as much loathing as she could assemble.

Emma pushed her saturated hair out of her face. "You broke our date. You can't just leave someone without telling them." She saw the way Regina lips hardened into a thin line and tried a different strategy. "Why do you think I'm here?! For you!"

Regina heard her loud and clear, though she overlooked the sentiments behind the words. "Are you mad?! You're traveling in this gruesome storm, leaving your son alone, putting you health at risk for nothing?!"

"You're not nothing! I'm not gonna be turned away, Regina! I'm not gonna let you!" Emma said matter-of-factly. She blinked in rapid succession as the droplets attacked her face.

"And what position are you in to 'let' me do anything?! You do not control what I do, what I say! Peasants don't give the commands!" Regina didn't want to hurt Emma, but she didn't want her here either- for her own safety. She'd made a deal with Elphaba, and she had to uphold her end. There was nothing Emma could do to stop it or her. "Leave! Before I-"

"Before you what? Curse me? Take my heart? Kill me?" Emma marched up to Regina through the slosh until they were inches away, until she could hear Regina's own heart beating.

"How dare you speak as if you know me!" Regina roared. "Yesterday was nothing more than a moment of weakness! You know nothing-"

"Shut up," Emma breathed.

"I beg your pardon? Ms. Swan do you know who you're-"

"Shut. Up!" Emma repeated with more force. Regina's eyes widened in fury as she raised a hand in a sinister motion, ready to rip out Emma's heart. "What? You wanna do it?" she enticed. "Do it! I'm not afraid of you, I never was!" Regina slung her arm back to create the allusion that she would go through with it, to incite fear in the blonde woman. "Was that it? You were just going to run away? Without saying goodbye?"

Regina felt Emma's agony, as it was the same she always felt: losing someone you care about. With her fists at her sides, Regina spoke through a clamped jaw, "You have to go. You and Henry! You can't be here!"

Emma shook her head stubbornly. "You think you're bulletproof, but you're not! I get it, Regina. I do! I see you, Regina. I _do_ know you— I was you! You run when you get scared. You don't think about the people you'll hurt, you just wanna get the hell out, so you do. But you can't do that forever! You can't keep running!"

Regina's shook her head stubbornly. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I know you're not as evil as everyone thinks. You feel things just like other people. You care about others. You think you hide the fact that you're scared shitless, but you don't. I know what it's like to be alone. But, I also know what it's like to have someone you can completely give yourself to and the joy that can come out of that." Emma closed the gap even further until they were nearly touching noses, Regina's own umbrella shielded the blonde from the downpour. She could not only hear Regina's heartbeat, she could feel it. It was as though a mallet was slamming down on a bass drum and the vibrations moved the both of them. In a bold statement, Emma grabbed Regina's closed hands and held onto them. "I don't know what's going on anymore, if I've lost my mind. But I do know this; things don't just happen, Regina. There's always a reason for them."

"And what do you think the reason is for this?" Regina inquired in a whisper. "The Queen and the Savior? If that's really who you are."

"To show you that you can be happy," Emma replied simply. The last few centimeters between them became nothing as their lips crashed together, like two cars in a head-on collision. The brunette gave up all effort in resisting and surrendered freely, her body melted into Emma's. Fireworks erupted over the two of them, sparks flared. The umbrella dropped to the ground and left the women exposed to the sky's tears.

The skin-to-skin contact between the two sent an electric shock through their nervous systems as their minds traveled elsewhere...

_The blonde woman waited by the yellow bug when she heard footsteps come up from behind her."Emma, there's something I haven't told you." It was Regina. _

_"What now?" the Savior's heart skipped several beats as she looked into the Queen's chestnut eyes; in that moment, the sacrifice was evident in her spirit. _

_Regina couldn't bring herself to say it, though she knew she had to. It was only right to be honest. That's what Henry had taught her; you don't lie to those you care about. "When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind... including your memories. It's just what the curse does... Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won't ever have existed. So these last years, will be gone form both your memories, and we'll just go back to being stories again." Her hands twisted in her black gloves, the monstrous groans from the imminent curse resonated from behind. _

_Emma felt as if she'd been stabbed in the chest, her muscles clenched and her lungs were running out of air. "What will happen to us?"_

_"I don't know." Regina avoided Emma's green orbs for as long as she could, because she knew if she looked, she'd never be able to truly say goodbye. The two years they'd spent hating each other, constantly at each other's throats suddenly became all Regina wanted- not this. _

_"It doesn't sound much like a happy ending." Emma's green eyes watered as she imagined another lifetime without the rest of her family. _

_The Queen let out a chuckled slip through her pursed lips, "It's not. But I can give you one."_

_An moment of hope flickered in Emma's heart, and for a second, all didn't feel lost."You can preserve our memories?" _

_"No," Regina said with remorse. "I can do what I did to everyone else in this town: I can give you new ones." It was the only solution she could summon in such a short amount of time. And she even had an idea of how to do it. _

_"You cursed them and they were miserable," Emma recalled, a new hollowness dug a hole in her being. _

_"They didn't have to be. My gift to you," she reached for Emma's hands, "is good memories. A good life for you," and now for their son, "and Henry. You will have never given him up. You'll have always been together."_

_Emma's shock was hard to hide; a woman who had previously resented her was being kind- the same woman Emma would miss. "You'd do that?" _

_"When I stop Pan's curse, and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted." Regina's forehead wrinkled together as she tried to force a smile for both Henry and Emma._

_"But it won't be real." The blonde wasn't too fond of the idea of having false memories; she wanted the real ones. _

_"Your past won't, but your future will," Regina said. "Now go. There's isn't much time left; the curse will be here any minute." Emma felt a warm kiss against her forehead, and Snow smiled at her with a heavy heart._

_After one last glance at her family, at Regina, Emma got into the driver's seat of the yellow Bug with Henry in the passenger's. All of the mirrors showed the group watching after her as they braced themselves for returning to their homeland. The looming cloud of purple smoke gained speed as it enveloped everyone Emma had come to care about. Before the could them curse hit her, Emma and Henry had crossed the border, and that was it. Her old life was gone from her mind, and her fake one found residence. No more Snow, no more Charming, no more Neal, and no more Regina. They were gone…_

Emma and Regina's limbs intertwined as their lips combined their two bodies into one. A magenta haze sprang out from between them and soon engulfed the entire forest. The ground trembled ferociously, but the two women kept their balance; almost as if they were in their own small bubble of safety. The never felt their bodies falling through the portal or when they landed gracefully on their feet. And, they definitely didn't notice that it'd suddenly gotten dark outside and the were no longer in the Enchanted Forest.

When Regina opened her eyes, she wasn't the Evil Queen. She was Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke. And she was kissing Emma Swan, the Sheriff. For reasons she didn't quite understand, Regina didn't push away from Emma just yet. She let the Sheriff kiss her, and she kissed the sheriff back.

The blonde was still holding the brunette in her arms, their abdomens against each other's. Her memories were back, she knew she was kissing the Regina from her past, but that was ok. Actually, it was more than ok. It was right.

When she pulled back, Emma waited for Regina to scream and shout, to threaten her, to insult her. But it never happened. She waited and waited, but Regina didn't say anything. That is, until they took in the scene around them and finally realized where they were. They drowned in a monsoon of embarrassment as they scanned the streets around them, and Regina cursed herself under her breath. Every single person they'd ever known in Storybrooke was staring at them- including Neal. Everyone, except for Henry.

Before Snow and Charming could appreciate that they'd regained their memories, and before they could comment on what they'd just seen, a cringe worthy cackle broke through the air. Emma and Regina snapped their heads towards the malicious being and froze when they saw who she was holding captive.

"Moms!" Henry cried, visibly frightened of the woman who held him in a bear hug.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at the disheveled group. This was going to be easy. "I warned you not cross me. Now it's time to pay the price," she sneered. The green witch produced a wand from her black belt, one Regina had never noticed before. Elphaba drew a circle around her and Henry, which immediately turned into flames. There was no way in and no way out.

Emma paid no mind to the fire as she darted forward; she had every intention of getting her son back. Charming rushed towards his daughter and caught her just before she ran through the dangerous flames; it was too reminiscent of Henry's first kidnapping. "Let me go!" Emma growled as she fought against Charming's solid embrace.

"Such conviction," Elphaba mocked. "I'm afraid brute force cannot help you here." Henry whimpered under her arms as he silently pleaded for his mothers to help him.

With Emma still struggling in Charming's hold, Regina stepped up to the plate with her hands up. "You can still have that kingdom," she said calmly. While she may have wanted to flee after the entire town just witnessed her and Emma together, Regina wanted her son more than anything. "I can send you back and you can assume leadership." She didn't know if such a task was possible, but if she could distract Elphaba long enough to get Henry back, Regina was willing to accept the consequences.

"Of what? An empty land? Now what good would that do me? No, as a matter of fact, I think I'd rather like this new kingdom," Elphaba said as she examined Storybrooke's Main Street.

Neal made his way through the crowd until he was in line with Emma and Regina, just like he'd been in Neverland. The only difference this time was, he was the third wheel. "You can't have this world," Regina informed the crazed witch. "It isn't like the forest. There are rules-"

"Then our deal is broken!" Elphaba spat, her bright orange curls swayed at her shoulders with every movement she made. "What better thing to take than the only person who's ever loved you?"

After Emma ceased all efforts to wriggle away, Charming let go of the blonde, though he watched her carefully. "Stop!" Emma wailed just as Elphaba had begun to place her hands on Henry's neck. "Take me! Let him go and you can have me!" A collective gasp rippled through the residents of Storybrooke, as well as her own family. Even Regina was taken by surprise.

"And why would I want you?" Elphaba inquired. Henry gaped at his mother's offer. This may have been a solution to the problem, but that's not how he wanted to solve it.

"Because," Emma contested. It was her turn to be stared at. The Queen was standing right next to her, her brown eyes begging for a justification. "Henry's not the only one who loves her," Emma said. "I do too."

As if Elphaba's grin couldn't have gotten bigger, the corners of her mouth reached the tips of her ears. "Well, it seems I was wrong," she jested. "You have yourself a deal." She let go of Henry and shoved him towards his family, the Hallmark moment mattered not.

Elphaba opened a pathway through the fire and the teenager threw his arms around his mothers. He held on for as long as he could before Emma slipped out of his small hold. "Mom, don't!" he appealed, already grabbing for Emma's jacket.

"Why are you doing this?!" Regina required fiercely. Out of everything that had just happened, this made the least amount of sense to the brunette.

Emma mussed Henry's hair as she spoke. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself for Henry before- hell, for all of us," she motioned towards the collection of citizens. "Now let me do the right thing; let me be the Savior."

"Emma!" Snow and Charming pulled their daughter into a warm hug, finally able to see her for who she really was. Everything before, everything they'd said and done was meaningless just so long as they had their daughter back.

"I'm waiting!" Elphaba announced in a bored voice.

"Mom, dad, I love you guys," Emma said to her parents; their cries of celebration were tied down by their daughter's fierce will. The deranged demeanor Charming wore the night before disintegrated and had been replaced with love. Emma wanted that to be the last image she had of her father.

"But-"

Emma walked away from the couple and up to Regina, who was utterly perturbed at Emma's self-sacrifice. It didn't matter that everyone was watching, she'd already proclaimed her love for the woman. She kissed Regina's forehead the way she'd wanted for as long as she could remember. "Take care of our son," she murmured. She gave an understanding nod to Hook, and an apologetic glance to Neal as she made her way up to the conniving wretch; the fire opened just wide enough for her to approach before closing once more.

"Mom!" Henry shouted at the top of his lungs, but Regina wouldn't let go of him. No matter how how hard he resisted, she never let go. "No! Mom, please!" Henry talked to Regina without looking at her. "You have to do something! You can't let her do this!" But there was nothing she could do- Elphaba was too powerful. She wasn't the Dark One anymore, and the awareness that she never really had been consumed her. Regina was as impotent as the rest.

"I'm sorry," she breathed in Henry's ear. "I'm sorry."

The closer Emma got to Elphaba, the colder she became. "How touching," the woman snarked.

"Everyone is gonna want you dead after this. You won't get away with it," Emma threatened, her entire body shook- from her head to her toes. Her teeth chattered quietly as she locked eyes with the green woman.

"Ah, but I already have. Such a pretty face," the witch taunted. "Such a shame." She yanked Emma into a choke hold; an arm pushed down on her throat, the other on the top of her head.

"Emma!" Snow sobbed in Charming's arms. She couldn't bare to watch her daughter be killed right in front of her.

Elphaba peered over at the horrified spectators, "Let this be a lesson to you all; never go back on your end of an agreement. Any last words?" she asked her victim.

Emma silently prayed Regina would look at her, just for a moment. There was no time to wait, though. Even with Regina's face buried in Henry's hair, Emma called out to her. "Remember, Regina: _you_ may not be strong enough, but _we_ might be." She hoped the mayor got the message.

"If that's all..." Elphaba droned on. "Say goodbye, my pretty." The Wicked Witch was so immersed in her current task, she was too busy to notice Emma's opened fists at her sides, and she definitely didn't notice Regina's do the same; Henry was freed of his restraints. Right as she started to twist Emma's head, a similar magenta beam of light flowed from the Savior and the Queen's fingertips, flew over the verdant-skinned witch, through Elphaba's back, and into her chest.

The cruel woman's grasp slackened and Emma stumbled forward, free of the death hold. She looked down at the crumpled woman on the ground in disgust, not even hint of pity. "Goodbye, my pretty," she grumbled, the fire around her died down until all that was left was ash. In that moment, Henry bolted through the air and tumbled into Emma, followed by the rest of the gang- including Hook.

"Noooo!" the creaky voice whined. Everyone turned to watch in revulsion, Regina and Emma both in front of Henry. "I'mmmm melllltinnngggg! I'mmmm melllltinnngggg!" Elphaba's voice faded quickly until she couldn't make another sound. In second's, she'd gone from a fully formed human being, into a green, slimy puddle. Where she had previously been standing, there was now a large excess of liquid.

Immediately, cheers of triumph erupted the town of Storybrooke. Granny, Red, the Dwarves- everyone jogged towards one another in uproarious cries of elation as they greeted one another. The clock had just struck 8:15. They'd done it. Emma and Regina brought them home. And, they defeated a wicked witch- together.

"Moms!" Henry flocked towards the two women. "You did it!"

"Yeah, we did," Emma piped. She wanted to see the expression on Regina's face, but something told her to give the woman space.

Regina pulled Henry into her arms and kissed his head repeatedly, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Henry smiled into her shoulder. When a fair amount of time passed, Henry hugged Emma and whispered in her ear, "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, Kid, you were right." Emma knelt down until she was eye-level with him. "Thanks for reminding me that I could."

"Anytime," Henry grinned. The mother and son exchanged a commemorative high five, the harsh smack left a tingling in their palms.

"Welcome back, Swan," the pirate winked. Hook revealed his bottle of magic and extended it to Emma, who respectfully declined.

"Emma!" Snow and Charming called out together. The mother and father bolted for their daughter and cradled her face in their hands; their other-worldly attire vanished, and they were in the same clothes they'd worn the day of the curse. It was just as Emma had dreamt them all those nights in the last year. They let the silence take place of meaningless words as they held onto Emma adoringly.

"Well, well, well, dearies," a familiar, child-like voice announced from the circle of soot. Rumplestiltskin, in the flesh, skipped up to the worrisome leaders, his usual charcoal suit was as clean as a whistle. "I see I underestimated you."

"Papa?" Neal exhaled, his heart flipped backwards as he staggered up to the man. "Is it-"

"It's really me," Gold assured. He'd waited so long to see his son again, the few extra moments were agony.

Belle managed to push her way through the dense mass of people and ran up to her partner, bawling. "Rumple!" The couple exchanged in a passionate, intimate kiss, while everyone else stood by awkwardly.

Regina wasn't completely convinced this wasn't another trick. What if it wasn't really Gold? She didn't want to set herself up for disappointment once again. She furrowed her brows at the man who appeared to be her mentor, "How-"

"That is the question isn't it, Your Majesty? I see some things don't change," Gold winked with a considerable amount of respect.

"But, you- you sacrificed yourself… We watched you do it," Snow fumbled, absentmindedly caressing her stomach.

Rumplestiltskin took one gander at Snow's condition and raised an eye brow. "My, my, my, I guess some thing _have_ changed."

An excruciating silence transpired over the group before Henry, once again, broke the ice. "Grandpa, not that I'm not happy to see you, but how-"

"How am I here?" Gold finished the inquiry. "Alas, someone has the courage to ask." He suddenly had the attention of everyone around him, almost as if it were story time. "This curse, like all magic, had a loophole- the very one that allowed my existence, and the same that allowed us to recreate Storybrooke- or should I say, you two," he amended with a glance towards Emma and Regina. "When I took Pan's life, I thought I was taking my own as well, but we were merely transported to another realm. Pan is dead, yes, but I was still alive, waiting for an opportunity to come back. And, when your… mothers broke this curse, thus giving everyone their memories back, I too was able to return."

"That doesn't explain how we got home," Charming grunted, still discombobulated from it all.

Rumple held up a hand in Charming's direction. "Saving the best for last, dearie. What Emma and Regina have proven, once more, is that True Love is the strongest magic in existence. Their combined powers have replaced the main ingredient needed for our arrival: a heart." Regina didn't know such a feat was possible; but then again, she hadn't anticipated a great deal of what had transpired between herself and Emma.

"We're back? For good?" Snow questioned protectively. She'd just found her daughter again, there was no chance in hell she was going to risk losing her again.

"That we are," Rumple assured. "Remember, dearie. Your daughter is the Savior. And now, she's bonded with Queen. The two of them are more powerful than you could ever imagine." Before he forgot, Gold added one last bit of information. "There is one difference with this new… incantation. Everyone in that kingdom, inhabitants who were in Storybrooke, and those who weren't are all here now. No one was left behind."

"What- so even people who've never been here are here now?" Emma pressed hesitantly. Hook was the only one to show even a remote amount of joy. As if to answer her question, the pirate parted ways an sprinted towards someone Emma couldn't see. "Jack!" was the last thing she heard Hook say.

With everyone still engaging in long overdue greetings, Emma and Regina stood across from each other. "You- you…" was all Regina could think to say. Those two words, "Thank you," didn't seem enough for such a situation. There was so much more to their history than a simple "Thank you" could make up for.

"I know," Emma said, as she understood what Regina really meant. She searched those chestnut eyes longingly, an overwhelming impulse to hold onto the mayor attempted to break through. For the time being, Emma would just have to accept that what had happened between them wouldn't be explained right away. In fact, it may never be fully interpreted. The main thing was that they were home and they were safe. Everyone they cared about was there. No one had died today- at least, no one they loved.

* * *

**A/N** - Hello, dearies. I know this is a lot crammed into one chapter, and I'm sorry if it was overwhelming! Anyways, we're nearly done! I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve ;-) Thanks again for the follows and feedback!


	15. The Queen's Savior

If there was a contest for who could avoid all human interaction, save for one person, Emma and Regina were tied for first place. In the days that followed Storybrooke's re-formation, the two women made zero contact with one another, much less the rest of the town. Henry was the only one they wanted to be around; in all honesty, though, Emma and Regina _did_ want to see one another, they just didn't want to be the first to make a move.

Emma had spent her nights at Granny's Inn; it was the only solution she could think of to dodge the family reunion at Snow and Charming's apartment. Solitude was something she was used to, and it served well to give her the opportunity to completely unwind from her whirlwind adventures.

Neal had made many attempts to contact Emma in hopes of some clarity, but the blonde evaded his efforts as well. Between him and her parents, she was getting a run for her money, that was for sure. And, adding in Henry's constant probing for her to leave the walls of her room, Emma's sanity was running dangerously thin.

With Henry running back and forth between his parents, Regina locked herself up in the mayoral mansion. She maintained watch from the window, her hyper-vigilance was a force to be reckoned with. In her days of deliberations, Regina reflected upon the last year of her life, of which had all been a lie- the same year that she missed out on Henry's own life. She heard the deepening of his voice, saw the inches he'd gained, and observed the definition in his jawline. Above all, his maturity was what made her the most proud. And she knew Emma had something to do with that.

The various events Regina thought had taken place were nothing more than a falsehood, concocted by the curse she'd enacted. Though she knew she hadn't had a choice, she felt the blade of guilt drive through her chest as she recognized the agony everyone had suffered at the hands of her curse. And after everything she'd survived, after all of the horrible acts she'd conducted, it was always Emma. The Savior indeed broke the curse, but so did the Queen. Who knew it would be with True Love's kiss?

Regina was beginning to question which world she liked better: the Enchanted Forest with all of its high stakes and misconceptions of her, or Storybrooke with all of its truth and unfailing compassion- which only made her anguish more palpable.

* * *

It was the early afternoon of December 24th when Emma received yet another phone call from Neal. Henry was with Regina that day, and Emma and just woken up from a much-needed 13-hour sleep. The small device produced a loud, ear-piercing trilling and Emma fumbled frantically to locate it. With eyes half-shut, she shuffled out of bed and blindly reached for whatever was in front of her. When she found it, she didn't even bother to read the caller ID before pressing the green button. "'Ello?" she gurgled into the speaker.

"Emma?" the raspy figure tested. The moment she heard his voice, her body jolted back to reality as though she'd been shocked with paddles from a hospital. She blinked rapidly and groaned inwardly. "Think we can talk?"

The man on the other end hung up before Emma could give a yes or no answer. Somewhat miffed, blonde tossed her phone onto her bed and cautiously pulled back the beige curtains. Almost instantly, she flinched away from the white sky above and pressed her palms over her eyes. "Jesus Christ."

Emma dragged her dense body towards the duffle bag on the floor and rummaged through the clothes she'd packed with her. Snow and Charming were less than thrilled to watch their daughter walk away from them. At the time, it was Emma's only chance to recover from the various events that had taken place.

After she stepped into her denim jeans, shrugged into a white turtle neck, and threw her arms through her coat, Emma dipped out of Granny's and into the street- not without surveying the area first. When the coast was clear, she swiftly walked down the sidewalk. It was quite something to see cars lined along the streets and stores ready for business. Every establishment had an "Open" sign hanging in their front windows, including Gold. In a way, many residents had gone back to their day-to-day lives in Storybrooke, almost as if they'd never been away. After a fair amount of time in an underdeveloped woodland without so much as a a telegraph, Emma couldn't deny that she had missed the 21st century perks. Cellphones, internet, television- they were all modern-day luxuries she shamelessly re-embraced. To top it off, her yellow Bug had returned as well and had been waiting for her in front of her parents' apartment, not a scratch on it.

Between her appreciation for the perks of this world, and her general cluster of thoughts, Emma almost missed her name being called. "Swan!"

She nearly tripped from stopping so abruptly and turned to face the pirate. Hook was standing at the steps of Granny's Diner with Jack by his side, the two of them holding hands. The blonde's eyebrows raised above her forehead at the plain sight of the new couple. If she didn't know any better, she'd say Hook was blushing.

As she approached the men, she felt a debt of gratitude towards Mr. Jones. Had he not come to her apartment a week and a half ago, none of this would have happened. Their memories would never have been restored, and she never would have seen her parents again- regardless of the current state of their relationship. With a stiff nod towards Jack, Emma glued on a fake smile. "Hook," she greeted.

The pirate whispered something to his boyfriend, let go of his hand, and positioned himself in front of Emma. His black, leather coat danced at his knees as a harsh breeze blew past. "You've been rather absent, love. I haven't seen you since-"

"Don't take it personally. I haven't exactly been in the mood for visitors," Emma muttered. "Looks like you've been on your own journey," she jested with a glance at Jack, who was innocently observing the town's stores; it was clear he was new.

Hook chuckled lightly, his blue eyes captivated the blonde. "It's quite something, isn't it? I suppose it explains why our… moment didn't do the trick. I… I never thought this kind of happiness could be real, certainly not after…," he trailed off. "Of course, I still fancy women," he added boldly.

"Hey, it's your life. Nothing wrong with it. Think it's True Love?" Emma teased.

The bearded-man scratched his stubble pensively. "Careful, Swan. Powerful words you're throwing out."

With one last mental picture of Hook and Jack, Emma elbowed the rugged pirate. "Good for you. You deserve your own happy ending."

Killian held out an offertory hand, which Emma obligingly shook. "As do you."

* * *

Although the morning started off much like they used to with Regina making Henry's waffles, there was clearly something missing from the whole picture. Henry read his mother's disheartened body language as easily as if she were a picture-book. Her sorrow since returning to Storybrooke was evident, as she made no effort to contain it. For Henry's sake, she treaded through the murky water and kept her head above the surface.

As Regina set the table and Henry took his place, he tucked his napkin into his shirt and doused his meal in syrup. "She wants to talk to you too, you know," he commented casually as he chomped hungrily.

Regina froze mid-pour as she held an empty mug and kettle in front of her. Her back was facing Henry, which gave her the perfect opportunity to blush. "I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about, dear," she brushed off.

Henry slurped his orange juice noisily, which only brought on a chastising glare from Regina. After he chewed thoroughly, Henry wiped his mouth with the cloth beneath his chin. "Mom. I know you raised me and all, but I inherited her power to call out a lie. And right now, you're totally lying."

"I know it's been a while since we've last had a proper conversation, so let me remind you; I am your mother. Be careful how you speak to me," Regina warned.

The young man dismissed the mayor's rebuking and tried again. After all, he had seen her as the Evil Queen and hadn't been afraid of her then. "She's stubborn. You know that. But that doesn't mean she doesn't like you."

"Henry, please. This isn't a proper discussion to have right now. Go on, eat your pancakes before they get cold." Regina daintily sipped on her apple tea, one pinky held out in a prim manner. The steam from her mug ascended through the air so perfectly, it looked like a picture.

Having allowed a few quiet moments to go by, Henry wasn't easily dissuaded from his goal. "Mom, just talk to her, ok? Please? You guys broke the curse together-"

"Henry!" Regina snapped loudly and slammed a closed fist onto the table.

Henry hardly flinched, however. He was expecting as much. The last thing he said before stuffing his mouth with more food was, "You'll never know if you don't try."

* * *

Emma wrapped herself in her red, leather jacket and zipped it all the way up. Her white, knit hat sat peacefully on top of her honey-colored hair as she sat on an open patch of sand- which was remarkably unfrozen. Everything else in Storybrooke had either been blanketed in snow, or had turned to ice. Winter arrived with a bang in Maine, but no one complained. It was a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things.

The sheriff had been dreading this moment, among others, since they'd returned three nights ago. The distraught look in Neal's eyes when he heard about her and Regina scarred the blonde woman in ways she'd couldn't describe. She wished he hadn't found out the way he did, but in the back of her mind, she was grateful for the sudden confession. If he hadn't been amongst the horde of residents that evening, she didn't think he ever would have found out.

With her knees pulled up to her chest, Emma let the cool gust of wind blow her hair back as she gazed out over the frozen water. The sun's reflection glinted off of the shiny, white ice. Beautiful as it may have been, just the idea of ice gave Emma goosebumps.

"I didn't think you'd come," Neal groused from behind. His hands were tucked into his moss-green peacoat, his brown dessert boots were untied and the laces flopped over the tongue. The same salt and pepper scruff hugged his face, and for a moment, he looked exactly the same as Emma had seen him a year before.

"Neither did I," Emma admitted. She moved to get up, but Neal joined her on the cool sand. As he sat close to her, her heart took of on a wild race, though more out of anxiety than anything.

"Is it true?" Neal finally wondered. Although most, if not all, of the town had witnessed Emma and Regina's private moment, rumors had already flown around Storybrooke. Neal was dead-set on finding out for himself what the truth was. He'd accept nothing other than what Emma would say personally. What heard Emma tell the green woman- that's what he wanted to know about. "You broke the curse with her?"

"Define 'her,'" Emma said in an attempt to scurry around the topic.

"You know who I'm talking about. Regina- you two really-"

"I don't know," the blonde exhaled, already sure of what Neal was going to say. "I don't know," she repeated.

"It's not that hard to figure out," Neal muttered. "Hook told me about that night in the dungeons- how our kiss didn't work. Magic doesn't lie, Emma."

"Yeah? And when did you become an expert on the topic?" Emma shot at the man. He hadn't a degree from magic school. In fact, since he'd arrived in Storybrooke two years ago, he'd made it clear that he hated the very idea of it.

"Since my father is the Dark One," Neal responded morosely. "I can't change that any more than you can change how you feel."

* * *

Henry had just jammed his fork through the last bits of pancake he'd ripped apart when he and Regina recoiled at a high-toned noise: someone was ringing the bell.

Regina pursed her lips together at her son, "Did you invite anyone?"

Henry shook is head honestly, "No." The brunette didn't buy it, though, as it wouldn't be the first time Henry fibbed. "I swear, I didn't!"

With a heavy sigh, Regina rose with her cup held close to her chest and made steady strides towards the main hallway. When she saw who was waiting for her, she had the instant urge to hide. "Snow, Charming," she greeted blandly as she opened the door.

The husband and wife stood side-by-side, just like they always had; The Prince and the Princess were gone, it was only Snow and Charming now. Her hair was back to her pixie-cut, and his fur cloak was gone, his face clean-shaven. The woman's growing stomach jutted out from her slim form and Regina lazily glanced down at it. "May we come in?" Charming asked politely.

Henry came up behind Regina, though she didn't know it. "Hey guys," he greeted with a smile.

Now Regina _had_ to invite them inside. "Sure," she said simply. The mayor cleared a path for them to enter through, though she didn't give them time to relax. "What can I do for you?" she asked with mock interest.

Snow and Charming shared a pained expression, one Regina recognized. "It's- it's about Emma," Snow squeaked.

"Henry, wait for me in the kitchen," Regina instructed.

"Mom-"

"Now," the hard mother ordered. Regina had almost dropped her glass mug at the mention of the blonde. She was vaguely aware that her cheeks had increased in heat, but she acted as though everything were fine. "Go on."

"Have you heard anything from her? Has she… talked to you?" Charming wanted to know. Three days without their daughter, they were running out of ideas. Who better to ask than the person who appeared to be Emma's True Love.

"No," Regina replied hastily. "Why would she? As I recall, you two are her parents, not me."

Shame flashed in Snow and Charming's faces as Regina reminded them of a fact they were well cognizant of. "Which is why she's been avoiding us," Snow answered after several seconds of deliberation.

"Well, I don't see how that's my problem, dear. I'd probably do the same if my father nearly decapitated me," Regina scowled at a repentant Charming. "Now, if you'll excuse us, my son and I were enjoying our breakfast."

She turned to walk away right as Snow appealed to her. "Please, Regina. We just want to know if she's ok. We're worried. She won't answer our calls or texts. She won't even look at us on the street. You get to be with your child, why can't we be with ours?"

"Other than Henry, you're the only person she might be willing to talk to," Charming added. Regina silently cursed the pair for pulling the guilt card, as if she didn't already have enough. "Look, whatever happened back in the forest, you two managed to bring us back. But now _we_ need her back."

"I am not having this conversation with you," Regina gulped, her hand tightened on the handle of her black cup.

"Then who else are you going to have it with?" Snow implored. "From where I'm standing, the only other person you've got it Henry, and you know just as well as I do it's not fair to put him in that position."

"I don't think _you're _the best person to take parenting advice from," Regina snarked.

"I'm not asking you as a parent anymore; I'm asking you as a person," Snow said. "We can figure the rest out later, but right now, you need Emma just as much as she needs you."

"Why would anyone possibly need me?" the mayor questioned dispiritedly, still without looking at Snow or Charming. "I'm the Evil Queen, or have you forgotten already? She's the Savior. I'm the reason this all happened in the first place, don't you understand that?!"

Regina heard light footsteps creep up from behind, and soon felt a tender hand on her shoulder. "What you've done in the past doesn't have to dictate your future," Snow whispered. "I know what you did for us back there. You had many chances to hurt us, but you didn't. And, I know that wasn't the Evil Queen. It was you, Regina.

"Since when the hell did you care, hm? The years I spent trying to destroy you, the pain I've inflicted on countless others. Why now?"

"Because through everything, you love our daughter," Charming said slowly, having gradually resolved himself to the fact. "And our daughter loves you."

"Mom?" Henry called out. He was standing helplessly in the doorway, biting on his bottom lip. Regina slowly turned to face her son, her scowl softened. The young man held out his cell phone and showed Regina the text he'd received during breakfast. "She's by the water."

* * *

Dismal clouds crept along the horizon and blocked out any hint of bright, blue sky. The sun hid behind the curtains, and a thin, gray layer remained. Emma figured, if she kept her focus above her, she wouldn't have to listen to the man next to her. Unfortunately for her, it didn't work.

"I'm sorry," Emma said absentmindedly, her cheeks pink from the cold.

"For what?"

The blonde snorted, "For everything. I'm sorry I didn't do more to help you back in the forest."

"Whaddu you mean?"

"I shouldn't have just left you like that in the cell. It wasn't right… It- I was selfish."

Neal kicked his legs out from under him and supported himself on his elbow. "I did the same thing to you," he recalled with regret.

"But you did it to protect me. I didn't. I know how it felt when you were gone," Emma reminded.

"I may have been knocked for the most part, but I heard you in my dreams. It sounds crazy, but it's true," Neal chuckled to himself. "You did what anyone else would have done."

"Really?" Emma challenged. "Anyone else would've just walked away from the father of their child? Name me one person."

"My mother," Neal answered promptly.

Emma massaged her sore neck, still tired from it all. "That was different."

"Was it? She lost her happiness with my father, so she found it with someone else. The only real difference is, I'm _not_ my father; I'm not gonna kill you for loving another person." Neal tried to laugh at his own joke, but Emma remained somber.

She rested her chin on her knees and choked back the loud scream she'd been suppressing for days. "You're not mad?" she asked into her lap.

"Emma," Neal lifted her face up and captured her attention. "Why would I be mad at you for finding your own happy ending?"

Emma's eyes started to water as she murmured, "Because it's not with you."

"Don't worry about me," Neal smirked. "I'll be ok. I mean, if Hook can find someone, so can I."

Genuine laughter broke through Emma's defenses as she pictured Hook and Jack walking through town, their fingers laced together. "Yeah, well, weirder things have happened than Jook."

* * *

Snow and Charming agreed to watch after Henry in exchange for Regina going after Emma. Actually, it wasn't so much a deal as an ultimatum. Either Regina ignored her chance for her own happy ever after, or she dreamt about what could have been for the rest of her life. Regina chose the first option.

Though she'd never forgive herself for following Snow White's guidance, she had to admit, it was better than what she could come up with. It did take her a moment to sober herself up and prepare to see Emma for the first time in days, but ultimately, Regina chose happiness.

Before her courage wore off, Regina teleported to the beach. She knew if she'd taken a car, she'd turn around the moment she reached the water. No, if this was going to happen, she was going to do it- and she was going to do it right.

With closed eyes, Regina pictured exactly where she wanted to go, and bam! She landed just behind the picnic table in her black coat. Her eyes shot open and she opened her mouth to speak, when she saw Emma sitting with Neal; she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she noted the lack of space between them. Regina held her breath when Neal and Emma stood up and embraced in a, clearly, affectionate hug.

She thought she could leave without either of them noticing, but was sorely mistaken when she scraped her knee against rusted metal on the table- a poor effort to run away. "Dammit!" she hissed. A long hole parted her black stockings as dark drops of blood slid down her leg.

That was it. Her cover was blown. Neal and Emma let go instantly, both rather innocent looking. The blonde's big, green eyes widened at the sight of the mayor. "Regina?" The brunette froze, hunched over her bleeding leg. Her hair blew in her face with the wind and conveniently hid her mortification.

"I should go," Neal propositioned.

"No!" Regina waved a hand, unsure of where her newfound tenacity stemmed from. "Stay, I- uh. Pardon me," she said in a moment out of character for the sharp-tongued Queen. Regina started to race away, almost as if she'd forgotten she could teleport.

"Regina! Wait!" she heard Emma cry. Soon, the chilly air hardly affected Regina as she gained speed. Her fast-paced walking was certainly a site; her hips swayed briskly, her heels dug shallowly in the sand, her hands still in her pockets. She could hear the heavy footsteps behind her, just like she'd heard the horse behind her carriage days before. "Regina!" Emma huffed again. The blonde wrinkled her nose at the inflexible woman, "Your Majesty!"

Out of rage more than anything, Regina came to an abrupt halt; her jaw clenched and tiny beads of sweat threatened to become visible. "What did you call me?" she seethed.

Emma cleared her throat and puffed her chest out. "You heard me. What- not what you prefer? How about Madame Mayor? Better?" When she saw the pool of red that stained Regina's knee-highs, she steadily advanced and examined the cut. She tried to reach for it, but Regina pulled her leg back. "Ok, seriously, you should get that cleaned up."

Regina dismissed the sheriff's concern. "It's nothing a little magic won't fix."

"Is that your answer for everything? Magic?"

The brunette ignored Emma's sarcastic question, and posed one of her own. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Emma slouched forward and rolled her eyes thematically. "You do know you're the one who came to me, right?"

The mayor flicked her wrist flippantly, "What, that? Oh, that was a… miscalculation on my part."

"Seriously? That's what you're going with?" Emma cocked an eyebrow. Suddenly, she couldn't remember why she'd been so nervous to talk to Regina in the first place, it seemed easy enough. "You just happened to find me? Out of everywhere in this small-ass town, you landed right where I was?"

"It's been a while, I… I seem to have-"

"Cut the crap, Regina."

"Excuse you?" The Queen folded her arms over her chest. "What makes you think you can speak to your superior in such a brash manner?"

"You want a straight answer?" Emma provoked, slightly amused at the use of "straight."

Regina snorted a dignified snort, "I suppose you'll tell me even if I say no."

As Emma looked into Regina's eyes, she realized it really was just the two of them. Their short, but rough history played over and over again in her mind; all of the fights they'd had, all of the close calls with Henry, their three-year-long, blusterous relationship seemed to have lead up to this moment. "What I told you before," Emma started, "I still mean it."

"And what exactly would that be? As I recall, we shared quite a few words," Regina droned on, though she knew what Emma was referring to.

A thin smile spread over Emma's pink lips as she was transported back to that day in the rain, perfectly content to repeat herself. "You're not evil, Regina. You're like everyone else, you've just had really shitty things happen to you. You don't feel any less pain than the rest of us."

Regina scoffed at the gooey sentiments, but in her heart, she'd waited years for someone to say that. "You do realize you weren't the same person when you expressed those thoughts. Your memories weren't your own."

"They may not have been my experiences, but they were yours. Yours and Henry's. And, now I understand. Memories can be altered; feelings can't." Emma took one small step towards Regina, but maintained a fair amount of distance.

"I see," Regina nodded to herself. "Well, if this is your way of telling me you and your, whatever he is, have rekindled your romance, then-" Emma couldn't hold it in any without hurting herself; she busted out in raucous laughter, her hand on her stomach in hopes the pain wouldn't be too bad. "Excuse you! I fail to see the amusement in all of this!"

Emma wiped away the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes, her wisdom teeth still showing. "Neal and I aren't back together."

Understandably puzzled, Regina frowned at the playful woman. "Do you think I'm ignorant, then? I know what I saw-"

"No, you don't. I'm surprised. Out of everyone, you should know things aren't always what they look like," the Savior shook her head. Once she'd finally regained enough composure, Emma stood tall again. "Neal and I aren't getting back together. He knows I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh, well," Regina grumbled. "Then you'd best find that drunken pirate and let _him_ know, not me."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Emma asked, shocked at the Queen's thick-headedness. She took one more step and decreased the space between them. "I'm not in love with Neal or Hook- in fact, Hook has his own partner."

Regina watched Emma's breath in vapor form, momentarily hypnotized by the woman's voice. "I'm not sure I'm following." She felt a slight warmth in her heart, a kind she'd seldom experienced.

Emma reached for her back pocket and retracted a folded piece of paper she'd been carrying around with her; she held it up in front of Regina. "Come on, you didn't actually think I'd throw it away, did you?"

The mayor straightened her spine and shrugged gracefully. "Do what you wish with it. As I said before, we were different people."

"And as _I_ said before, feelings don't just change." The parchment crinkled loudly as Emma carefully opened the creased folds. "'Emma,'" she started in a weak impression of Regina, '"If you're reading this, then I must apologize for my immediate exit. It-'"

"I know what it says," Regina interrupted forcefully.

"Good, then nothing will surprise you, will it?" Emma smirked. "'It doesn't reflect well on me that I leave with only this paper as evidence; its purpose is solely to thank you. You have shown me what it is to feel again- not anger, but serenity. That must be difficult to believe, as the times we spent together were interrupted by my temper. I apologize for that as well. It is all I've known for some time. However, you have proven that there is more than mere hatred, but that there exists true happiness- a dream I'd long since given up. With that said, I leave you with this final message: you have given me a gift I can only hope to pass on where I'm going. You have given me my humanity back, and above all, you have given me hope. Watch over your son as I know you will. My regards, Regina.'" After reading the personal letter, Emma offered the document to her adversary, who was fighting against tears of her own. "Was that a miscalculation too?"

Regina snatched the water-stained parchment and inspected the neat handwriting, which was indeed hers. With a sigh of resignation, Regina shrugged lifelessly. "You win," she grunted. "I was a coward. I made a deal that put your life, and the life of our son on the line. Is that what you want to hear? What more do you want from me, Emma?" finally having said her name.

Another step closer. "All I want, Regina- all I've ever wanted- is you."

"Don't say that!" Regina growled. She jumped back in the air, away from Emma, her bottom lip quivered. "You can't wander around doing idiotic things like offering yourself to die! I won't be responsible for more death!"

"I did that for Henry _and _you! Just like you gave us your memories!" Emma declared. "Why do you keep fighting me? What are you so afraid of?"

"This can't happen!" the brunette roared. "Don't you understand? It isn't right!"

"Because we're women?"

"Because I'm the Evil Queen, Emma! You're Savior! You and your parents don't seem to recognize that! Do you- do you even know the amount of blood on my hands? Do you know how many times I've tried to kill your mother and father? It's my fault that you grew up without them! It's my fault all of this happened!" Regina tilted her head back and shouted through over the water. "All right? It's my fault!" Emma tried to move closer, but Regina stopped her. "Don't."

The blonde ignored Regina's wishes and closed the gap. She'd never seen the Queen so vulnerable, not even in the forest. "Regina- Regina, look at me," she pleaded. With a soft hand, Emma pulled Regina's chin towards her. "I might be the Savior, but I didn't break that curse alone. _You_ did it too. The both of us- we did it together. Magic doesn't care who you used to be, and neither do I. Not everything is as black and white as it seems. I saw the real you back there; you finally let me in. I didn't fall for you in the forest, you just reminded me why I love you."

"Stop," Regina begged through strained sobs.

"Let me say this."

"I can't-" the mayor blubbered.

"Then don't. Just listen. Listen to what I'm saying. There's a reason I'm the Savior, and it's not just to break curses. It doesn't matter what my parents think or what Gold says. It's so much more than that, Regina. I'm the Savior because I was meant-"

"To save me," Regina deciphered in a barely audible whisper.

Emma's smile sent shivers through Regina's system as she finished what she started. With the void completely filled, she pulled Regina into her arms and their lips collided together. This time, it was more than mere fireworks, but an explosion of passion between the women. Regina didn't fight against Emma, but relaxed in her comforting embrace; her heart thawed until the ice had chipped away and all that was left was a strong, willful life source. There was no magenta haze as all the curses had been demolished. It was just the Queen and the Savior.

After their bodies fused together, Emma pulled away just enough to kiss Regina's forehead. She delicately brushed away the drops from Regina's cheek. "You love me," she grinned.

"And you love me," Regina exhaled after several seconds, extremely content where she was. She couldn't believe she'd just said that.

As the women held each other, the irony was not lost on them. Everything Regina had done to get rid of Snow White and Prince Charming only resulted in falling in love with their daughter. In the end, it was always going to be the two of them. The road they'd traveled to get to this point had been a long, treacherous journey full of heartache, loss, and guilt. Although, with Emma's determination, and Regina's trust in the blonde, they would be able to work through it- no matter the price. The one thing they'd learned through the years was that True Love was a once-in-a-lifetime event.

Their story was always supposed to end like this: together. The Queen and the Savior. Or, in Regina's eyes, the Queen's Savior.

* * *

**A/N** - Whew! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this story! I apologize for the dry spots- yes, I recognized them. But, as I've learned, not every chapter can be action-packed. Thanks so much for staying with me, and for all of your amazing reviews! One thing, though; I've written an epilogue for this and I would like to post it. However, I don't want it to take away from the story. If you're interested, I'll add it! Let me know how you're all feeling! Thanks again for your support, dearies! It means more than you know! :-)


	16. Epilogue

It was the evening of April 23, and Emma had been perilously pacing the floors of the hospital waiting room for hours, while Henry did the same. Regina sat calmly in a hard, plastic chair and watched the two loves of her life match in movements; she couldn't help but giggle at their similarities. Henry walked in one direction and Emma walked in the other, all the while narrowly avoiding bumping into one another. After four months with the blonde, Regina was be used to Emma and Henry's akin mannerisms.

Everyone close to the Charming family had gathered together in high anticipation. Red flipped through television channels, unsatisfied with all of the options. The Dwarves all huddled in a misshapen circle and made their own predictions of names. Neal and Tinker Bell cozied together in the corner, a predictable pair. Rumple and Belle had stepped out to get something to eat. And, Hook and Jack chatted away in hushed tones; still a surprising match for the majority of the town.

After an eternity of waiting, a tall man in blue scrubs came jogging into the room and removed his mask. "It's a boy!" Charming exclaimed, his face glimmered in heavy sweat. The Prince ripped off the tiny cap tied behind his head as Emma and Henry hugged the patriarch. It'd taken Emma time to adjust to idea of sharing her parents with another person, but she didn't let her own reservations get in the way of Snow and Charming's happiness. "Snow's just fine," the proud father revealed, breathless from excitement. "She's waiting for you guys."

Charming started to leave, and Henry and Emma followed after him. The blonde stopped, however, just under the doorway. "Aren't you coming?" she asked Regina, who was sitting crossed-legged, always the regal woman.

"It's family time. I'll just be here," Regina waved off. Everyone else observed the scene unfold as if they were watching a movie.

"Don't be stupid!" Emma scoffed. She flew towards the brunette, grabbed her hand, and hastily dragged her behind. "Let's go!"

With Emma tugging Regina forward, they slowly entered a dimly-lit room. Snow was sitting upright in under layers of blankets, a small bundle in her arms. The woman was clearly tired, but her grin counteracted her exhaustion. She glanced up at Regina, her smile never faltered.

Snow held the tiny child up to Emma, who cautiously cradled his small form. She could already see the resemblance; he had her chin, Charming's eyes, and Snow's dark hair. "Emma," Snow began, "meet your brother: Ethan Swan Nolan."

Emma sucked in a sharp breath as she heard his middle name. His big, blue eyes looked to her for guidance; one arm flailed in the air and Emma stuck her pinky in his hand. When Ethan gripped onto her finger, her lips brushed his head. "Hey, Ethan. Welcome to the world."

Regina noticed the way Emma's voice changed when speaking to her brother, the soft inflections. She also made note of the blonde's persona around the baby. Regina couldn't help but picture Emma with Henry as an infant, or even with another baby entirely. But it was too early to think of such things.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over," a nurse informed the group from the door. "You can come back tomorrow, though."

"Wait!" Snow beckoned the personnel. The stout nurse walked further into the room with a hand on her hip; it was clear her shift was almost over. "Can you take our picture?" Snow asked politely. Charming held out his camera.

"All right, one photo. Then you three have to go home," the woman, her name tag read "Olive," sighed. "Ok, everyone get in."

With Ethan in Snow's hold, Emma, Henry, and Charming squirmed together; Regina hung back by Olive. "What are you doing? Come on!" the blonde motioned.

Regina shook her head quickly. "No, I- I shouldn't—"

"Regina," Snow said quietly. "It's all right. There's plenty of room for all of us."

"Really, I can't," the Queen sighed.

Charming broke away from Snow's bedside and strode towards the brunette. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. It's just one picture."

Regina scanned the room and everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing. Had she been asked to be in a photograph with Snow White and Prince Charming just two years ago, she would have thrown fireballs at the very notion. But now, standing in a room with a family- her family- Regina had no choice but to accept. "Thank you," was all she said before taking her place beside Emma and Henry.

Charming returned to his spot next to Snow and tossed an arm around her shoulders, the other under his son. Olive held up the small device and made sure everyone was in the frame. "Ok, say… I dunno, say 'chee-'"

"Say 'family,'" Snow decided.

"Yeah, sure," Olive shrugged. "Say family!" All six people squished on the bed, smiled, and yelled, "Family!" all together. The flash went off, temporally blinding the group, and Olive returned the camera to Charming. "Now you really gotta go," she told the other three.

Before leaving, Emma kissed the cheeks of brother and her parents. Henry gave his grandparents a hug, and he tried to give Ethan one too; it was more of a gentle squeeze. Regina waved cordially to the new parents, and soon, the three of them were gone.

White hospital lights brightened the hallway as Emma and Regina walked behind their energetic son; immaculately clean floors reflected the fluorescent glow from above and the strong odor of bleach wafted through the corridor. The blonde understood the mayor was uncomfortable with affection, especially in public- although everyone knew they were together- which is why it was such a shock to feel Regina's hand slide into her own. Emma wanted to ask her girlfriend what the sudden change meant, but then she saw the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"Hey, Gina, what's wrong?" Emma wondered. She was the only person ever allowed to use such an informal name for the brunette, and she only ever used it in the home they shared.

Regina let a gentle laugh escape as she cleared her throat; Henry merrily galloped ahead of them. "It's nothing," she mumbled. "It's just… Thank you."

"For what?" the blonde wanted to know.

The Queen stopped in the middle of the deserted hallway and let the Savior hold her. They'd experienced so much in their four months together, and Regina had gained so many new memories. Her life had finally become what she'd always dreamt of. As she stood there in Emma's arms, Regina kissed her partner lovingly. "For giving me a happy ending."

"Gina. I didn't give you anything," Emma mused. "_We_ found it together."

"Mom?" Henry beckoned at the end of the hall.

"Yeah?" Emma and Regina answered in unison.

Their 15 year-old son stood tall and proud, his deep voice boomed through the empty walkway, the corners of his mouth touched from ear to ear. "Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N** - That's a wrap on "The Queen's Savior!" God, you're all awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Side note: CC classes have started back up, which means I may not be posting as often. If you have any story requests, feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do :-)


End file.
